Two Teenagers In Love - Niley
by jonasbrothersforever1992
Summary: This story is about how two teenagers find themselfves together in a bed, few chapters later they say what they feel inside to one another and how they manage to be together in their normal yet complicated teenage life. im really bad at summaries and its a little bit slow at first but after a few chapters itll get very interesting. rated M because their is a lot of sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thia is my first story ever so i don't know if it's good, you guys tell me that(: Anyway, it's about two friends (Nick and Miley) and how they find themselfves sleeping together and they say how they feel about each other. This story is based on 'Niley' Nick and Miley's relationship, there are some other stars that will appear allng the story like Demi Lovato and Harry Styles. It's rates M or MA because it's will be really rated-r (in sex form, not violence). Please comment what you think and if you like it! *this one's for the pervs, haha :D ***

_The Story About 2 Teenagers in Love_

_Chapter 1_

nick: are you coming over tonight?

miley: yeah. why?

harry styles: wait. *to miley* where you going?

nick : *to harry* to my house. *to miley* no reason, i just wanted to make sure

harry: what are you guys gonna do?

nick: *sarcastic* cook for my mom

miley: *laughs quietly*

harry: *sarcastic* haha, really funny, nick. miles, you wanna head to the park tomorrow night?

miley: i dunno, maybe? *shruggs* i'll call you tomorrow

harry: cool *smiles to himself happily*

nick: *starts chuckling*

miley: what's with you? *she said while wiggling her finger*

nick: lil' mama's boy here got jealous that we had plans

harry: did not!

nick: you keep believing that, buddy

harry: i will, thank you!

miley: *looks to the ceiling; then back to the boys* why are you guys always fighting?!

nick: 'cause he's a little boy

harry: i'm only a year younger than you!

miley: you guys! stop! *stands up and storms out*

nick: i'll get- *gets interrupted by harry*

harry: no, i will

nick: ok. *lets him leaves; when harrys kinda far; starts running* got cha!

harry: idiot *he whispers to himself and starts running; stops when sees that nick got to miley*

nick: *catches up to miley; stands in front of her; stops her from walking* miles

miley: what, nick?

nick: where are you going? *concerned*

miley: back to my house *obvious tone*

nick: how? you came with me *smirks*

mileystop smirking 'cause it's not funny! *nick stops* and i'm walking

nick: why? i can take you home

miley: cause i'm mad! you're always fighting with harry and i'm sick of it. years ago this would've never happened

nick: *thinks about the past* i know, miles. and i'm sorry, can you forgive me? please? *looks at her hopefully*

miley: fine. but only of you stop *points her index finger at him*

nick: i'll try

miley; *smiles; hugs him* thanks

nick: *hugs her back; kisses the top of her head* you're welcome

harry: *sees them and walks to the other way; leaves*

nick: *saw him; smiles to himself; pulls back* wanna go now?

miley: only if you hold my hand *grins*

nick: *holds her hand; funny voice* as you wish

miley: *laughs* nick! *smiles; starts walking hand-in-hand with him*

nick: *gets in the car with miley; starts driving to her house* so, are we still up for tonight?

miley: yeah. *smiles*

nick: someone's all smiley

miley: yeah, well i kinda like what we're doing, i've never slept at your house

nick: oh, yeah. *drives up to her house*

miley: thanks, nicholas *ruffles his hair and gets out*

nick: *yells at her while she's walking to the dor* it's nick!

miley: whatever! see you tonight! *he leaves and she enters her house*

A FEW HOURS LATER

joe: *watching TV; heard the doorbell; goes to open it* hey, miley. *smiles*

miley: hey, joe *smiles* nick here?

joe: up his room *lets her in; closes the door*

miley: *goes up the stairs and knocks on his door* you up?!

nick: yeah! it's open *closes his mac and puts it in his desk*

miley: *enters* just checking if you were awake

nick: if i wasn't i would be up now *chuckles* you brought your things?

miley: uh, yeah *puts her backpack on his bed*

nick: cool *pauses* what do you wanna do?

miley: idk, it's your house *shrugs*

nick: wanna go downstairs and watch a movie?

miley: joe's watching a movie downstairs

nick: then let's see it here?

miley: sure

nick: they're over there *points*

miley: *goes to where the movie are; picks one; hands it to him*

nick: *puts it on not bothering to see what it is* i wonder which on is.. *funny voice*

miley: you'll like *pause* where can i sleep?

nick: i though we were gonna watch the movie?

miley: yeah, but what if i fall asleep?

nick: oh. you can sleep in my bed and i'll sleep on the floor *walks to her*

miley: great idea!

nick: *lays on the floor*

miley: *lays on his bed with her head on the wall*

FEW MINUTES AFTER THE MOVIE STARTED

miley: nick?

nick: yeah? *looks to her*

miley: *looking at him* can you come lay here with me? i like to cuddle when i'm watching a movie

nick: sure *smiles; lays next to her*

miley: *gets closer to him; puts his arm around her shoulder* thanks

45 MINUTES LATER

miley: aww! isn't that cute! *looks at nick*

nick: *looks at her* yeah.. *speechless*

miley: *gets closer*

nick: *gets closer too*

miley: *their lips are almost touching*

nick: *kisses her*

miley: *deepens it*

nick: *puts his hands in each side of her cheeks*

miley: *puts her hands in top of nick's ones*

nick: *gets on top of her; pulls back; pulls a bi of hair out of her face*

miley: wow.. *liked it; amazed*

nick: shh.. don't speak *kisses her again deeply*

miley: *kisses back*

nick: *puts his hands on her waist*

miley: *puts her hands on his neck*

nick: *starts pulling her shirt up gently; whispers* tell me when to stop

miley: uh huh *nods; keeps kissing*

nick: *stops when her shirt hits her boobs; looks at her*

miley: *curious* why'd you stop?

nick: you like? *she nods; starts touching her stomach softly; starts leaving butterfly kisses*

miley: *moans a little quietly*

nick: *smirks; gets to the pant line*

miley: nick?

nick: *stops* yeah?

miley: i think we should stop...

nick: *moves a little upper so now's he's face to face* why? *caresses her cheek with his finger*

miley: what if kevin opens up? or joe? or even frankie? or even your pa-

nick: *puts his finger in her mouth* it's ok, kevin's in college, remember? *smiles* and i locked the door

miley: oh. *closes her eyes and opens them*

nick: want me to stop? *puts one hand on er waist and with the oter starts stoking her hair*

miley: *stays quiet for a moment* no. *puts her arms over his neck* let's just not go too far

nick: *nods; starts kissing her again*

miley: *puts her hands on his hair; strokes it*

nick: *feels her harden nipples; takes off er bra; starts sucking on them*

miley: *moans* nickkk!

nick: *bites one*

miley: *moves a bit** mm...

nick: *starts massaging the other one*

miley: *smiles; moans softly*

nick: *goes down her stomach; starts to take off her pants*

miley: nick?

nick: what's wrong, miles?

miley: i don't wanna do it.. i've never done it *scrunches her eyes shut*

nick: it's ok.. i won't go all in.. and you can tell me when to stop, ok?

miley: *nods* mhm

nick: *starts kissing her softly*

miley: *takes her pants off a while later*

nick: miles?

miley: yeah? *looks at him*

nick: are you sure? *concerned*

miley: *nods*

nick: *starts to rub her pussy through her panties*

miley: *moaning hard; getting wet*

nick: *can feel it; starts to lower her panties a little*

miley: take them off *whispers*

nick: *smiles; does as he is told; starts to kiss her pussy*

miley: mmm... *moaning*

nick: you like?

miley: i love..

nick: *pushes his finger in and out*

miley: harder!

nick: *does it harder*

miley: faster!

nick: *does it faster*

miley: *cums a few minutes later*

nick: *licks his finger* you taste amazing.. !

miley: *giggles* thanks

nick: * lays next to her*

miley: nick?

nick: *looks at her* yeah?

miley: did i say i wanted you to stop?

n: no- but.. you don't wanna do it. i'm not gonna push you into doing somethin you don't want to i mean, it's not like it's your first -

miley: *interrups him* i want it

nick: you sure?

miley: i'm sure

nick: let me go get a condom *sits up*

miley: *grabs him; kisses him; pulls back* now you can go get it

nick: *go gets it; puts it on; goes to miley's vagina* ready?

miley: *nods*ready

nick: *enters her slowly*

miley: *gasps; moans* oh.. nickyy..

nick: *gets turned on; goes harder and faster*

miley: more!

nick: *goes even more harder&faster*

miley: just like that baby! *moaning; puts her hands on his bare shoulders; cums*

nick: *cums a few seconds later; pulls out; lays next to her*

miley: * puts her hand on his chest* nick?

nick: mm? *kisses the to of her head*

miley: *looks at him with her sparkling blue eyes* thanks

nick: *looks back at her* for what..? *he asked concerned with stroking his hair*

miley: for being gentle with me.. not every guy would do that

nick: *looks deep into her eyes* i'd do anything for you *kisses her lips sweetly*

miley: *kisses back; pulls back* you're the best friend ever *falls asleep in his bed*

nick: friend? *keeps stroking her hair* i thought this made us more than friends? *falls asleep*

**A/N: How'd you like it? descriptive enough? it was really interesting to write it and i hope ya'll like it! please review and tell me what you think. no hate comments, please! have a happy christmas eve with your friends and family**

**love, jonasbrotherforever1992**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! so i didn't get a lot of reviews in the last one but i thought that if i put on a few chapters maybe it'll get more views. Please read and enjoy and tell me what you think, it really means a lot to get reviews because i know that people read my stories which i spend a lot of time making. love ya'll! - jonasbrothersforever1992**

****_Chapter 2_

__IN THE MORNING

nick: *watching miley sleep in his arms*

miley: *wakes up 10 minutes later; looks up at him* nick?

nick: *smiles* morning..

miley: what are you doing here with me? *doesn't remember the night before because she thought it was a dream; raises an eyebrow*

nick: we.. slept together *pauses* remember?

miley: huh? *looks down and sees them naked* wait!

nick: what's wrong, miles? *takes a bit of hair out of her face*

miley: *sits up* we slept together?! as in..

nick: *interupts her* yeah... is something wrong?

miley: i thought it was a dream.. and besides, we're friends. friends shouldn't sleep together

nick: miles... it happened. and yes, we're friends, what's wrong with that?

miley: it happened... *nick nods and strokes her shoulder*

nick: wait, you didn't want it to happen?

miley: no, well yeah.. but no

nick: i'm not getting you, miley

miley: it was my first time

nick: really? oh my god, miley! i'm so sorry!

miley: no, it's ok

nick: really?

miley: yes.. i couldn't imagine anyone else to give it to *smiles; kisses him*

nick: *kisses back; pulls away* you're not mad at me?

miley: why would i be mad at you?

nick: because i took your virginity away. that's something important

miley: it's ok. i'm happy about it, really *smiles* thanks

nick: *kisses her* your welcome

miley: *kisses back for a few seconds then pulls back* we gotta shower and clean the sheets

nick: you're right. go shower and i'll clean this, ok?

miley: thanks nicky *kisses his cheek; goes to te bathroom and showers*

nick: *smiles to himself; stands up; gets dressed and changes the sheets*

miley: *comes out a few minutes later* nick?

nick: in the laundry!

miley: *goes to the laundry*

nick: *kisses her and pulls back* i just put the sheets in the wash a few minutes ago

miley: and i just finished showering *smiles*

nick: i can see that *puts his hand on her waist* what do you want to do now?

miley: um... *thinks* can we get into your pool?

nick: we.. *stops talking when remembers something* can't.

miley: why? *dissapointed*

nick: because you don't have a swimsuit

miley: *gets happy* i do! remember the time when we got into your pool in december?

nick: *chuckles at the thought* of course! it was so cold you were squeaking like a chipmunk all the time! *laughs*

miley: *smiles and blushes* stop it! you're making me blush! *pauses for a few seconds* back to the swimsuit.. i left it here, you know where it is?

nick: oh yeah.. uh.. *thinks* i think it's in my left drawer

miley: kay, thanks *smiles; leaves; goes to his room; looks in his drawers; finds it; goes to the bathroom; changes and comes out* woah..

nick: *sitting in the bed; already in his bathing suit; with a white v-neck on* what? *looks at her*

miley: you scared me. i didn't know you came into your room *walks towards him*

nick: sorry *holds her by the waist* so, wanna take a swim?

miley: *leans down a bit* yeah *puts her hands on his cheeks; kisses him*

nick: *kisses back; deepens it*

miley: *pulls back; smiles lightly; bites her bottom lip softly* come on, lets go to the pool

nick: *smiles back* lets *goes to the backyard; grabs miley; about to throw her to the pool*

miley: don't you dare, nicholas!

nick: you called me nicholas, now's for sure! *chuckles; throws her in the pool*

miley: *comes up* NICK!

nick: cannonball! *jumps; making a big splash*

miley: *nick comes up* i hate you! *moves her hand in the water and the water splashes back to nick*

nick: you know you don't *smirks*

miley: i don't hate you-hate you. i just hate you right now *smiles evily*

nick: yeah, whatever *gets close to her*

miley: *gets closer to him too; when they're close enough she pulls her arms around his neck* so...

nick: *smiles; puts his hand on her waist* hmm.. i wonder what we'll-

miley: *doesn't let him finish; kisses him*

nick: *smirks; kisses back*

miley: *deepens it*

nick: *enters his tongue in her mouth*

miley: *giggles; opens her moth; wraps her legs around his waist*

nick: *moves one hand to her back and the other to her wet hair; starts stroking it*

miley: *pulls back*

nick: why'd you do that?

miley: *smiles innocently* cause i wanna go swiming! *starts swimming to the deep part of the pool*

nick: miles! *swims to where she is* really , what was that for?

miley: *sighs* i don't want joe or anyone seeing us

nick: *grabs her by the waist* don't worry, everyone's out

miley: well then *smirks; kisses him*

nick: *deepens it*

miley: *puts her hands over his neck*

nick: *keeps kissing her; moves; kisses her neck*

miley: *moans quietly*

nick: *hears miley; sucks in her neck*

miley: mmm... *looks up; closes her eyes because of the sun*

nick: *un-does her bikini top; throws it to the edge of the pool*

miley: *wraps her legs around his waist; kisses him; tightens her arms around his neck so she's squishing him a little*

nick: *stops; looks at her* are you ok?

miley: *looks at him too* yeah, why?

nick: no reason *starts kissing her left boob*

miley: *moans a little louder*

nick: *bites her nipple*

miley: *gasps*

nick: *chuckles; goes to the other one; does the same*

miley: *gasps again*

nick: *stops*

miley: *looks at him with a weird face* why'd you stop?

nick: someone's being desperate *smirks*

miley: *fake laughs* ha ha ha, very funny

nick: *opens her legs; stars touching her through her bikini*

miley: *starts moaning* oh nick!

nick: *does it harder*

miley: *moaning* don't stop

nick: *does it a little more; stops*

miley: *pouts* nicky!

nick: gotta get a condom *goes to the other side of the pool;grabs it; comes back* ready?

miley: ready *nods*

nick: *takes off her bikini; goes into her*

miley: *starts moaning* ni-i-i-ck!

nick: *does it harder*

miley: faster baby!

nick: *goes into her fast*

miley: *digs her nails on his back*

nick: *it hurts him so he goes faster and harder*

miley: *moaning really loud*

nick: *puts his hand on her mouth* the neighbors are gonna hear you

miley: *take his hand away* so?

nick: so i don't want them to hear us

miley: well, what's wrong with that? it's your house, your pool. you do whatever you want

nick: would you like to be on your backyard and start hearing noises that are not... pleasant in your neighboor's backyard?

miley: not pleasant? are you saying i'm not good in sex?

nick: of course you are. and i love it when they are your sounds and i'm making you do them. but i really don't like to hear other people moaning and groaning

miley: i guess you're right

nick: wanna go again?

miley: yeah, but not too hard, it hurts a little

nick: are you sure? maybe you need to rest

miley: maybe

nick: come on, lets lay in the grass *grabs their swimsuits; gives miley's to her; puts on his*

miley: *puts on her swimsuit; gets out and lays in the grass a few feet away from the pool with nick*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so in case you did not notice on the first chapter said the story was named "the story about to teenagers in love" but then for the second chapter i changed the name to 'two teenagers in love' the reason i did this was because it was kind of a long tittle and i didn't like it for my first story. Oh, now that is say that about the first story, this one has like 30 chapters.. do you think that's a lot of chapters? should i make a second season or should i keep posting them here until i decide to finish? i know i just started the story two days ago but i'm just really exited to post it! hope ya'll like it! **

****_Chapter 3 _

__nick: *sits with his legs crossed*

miley: *puts her head on his legs*

nick: *grabs her hair and starts stroking it* miles?

miley: *looking at him* yeah?

nick: are you ok?

miley: *nods* yeah, just a bit tired

nick: you should sleep a little. We stayed up really late yesterday and we woke up earlier and plus that we just.. you know. you should be tired

miley: can you stroke my hair until i fall asleep?

nick: you got it *keeps stroking her hair*

miley: *falls asleep eventually*

LATER

nick: *grabs miley's head and puts it gently on a towel; stands up and starts to clean the pool*

joe: *enters the house a few minutes later* nick? *looks around the house and then goes to the backyard* hey nick! what'cha doing?

nick: *finishes cleaning the pool* would you shut up?! *puts the things in the pool closet; walks to joe* miley's sleeping

joe: *looks down and sees her* oh, sorry..

nick: *looks at miley too* it's ok, she's still asleep *looks at joe* what do you want?

joe: nothing. i just came to tell you i'm home

nick: *nods*

joe: i'm gonna go eat something in the kitchen

nick: ok

joe: *leaves; enters the house; goes to the kitchen*

nick: *sits down next to miley with his legs crossed; grabs her head and puts it in one of his knees slowly; starts stroking her hair*

miley: *her cellsphone rings; starts to wake up a bit*

nick: hey..

miley: *smiles* hi

nick: your phone's ringing *gives it to her*

miley: right *grabs it* thanks *answers it* hello?

harry: hey, miley

miley: oh, hey harry *stands up; starts walking around the pool*

nick: *rolls his eyes*

harry: *on the phone with miley* how you doing?

miley: good, thanks. so, what's up?

harry: wanna go to the park tonight?

miley: sure. time?

harry: let's say... 7:30ish?

miley: good. see you then

harry: bye

miley: *hangs up; goes to where nick is sitting; sits on his lap* hi again *smiles*

nick: *smiles a bit* hey... *stops smiling* what wanted harry?

miley: he just wants to go to the park tonight *rolls in eyes in 'whatever' attitude*

nick: oh

miley: *about to kiss him*

nick: *stops her* joe's home

miley: oh *gets off him; sits next to him with her legs crosses* when did he get here?

nick: a few minutes ago

miley: and how do you know?

nick: he came out side

miley: why didn't i see him?

nick: you were sleeping

miley: oh

nick: do you feel better?

miley: yeah. i mean, a lot better. i don't realy know because this was my second time but yeah, i think i'm ok

nick: don't worry. it'll be ok *hugs her from the side*

miley: thanks *smiles to herself; hugs him back*

nick: *pulls away* wanna go get something to eat?

miley: *nods; stands up and walks to the kitchen with nick* hi joe

joe: hi *keeps eating*

nick: *whispers* be nice

joe: yeah, yeah *sarcastic*

miley: come on, joe! it was 3 months ago!

joe: so? i'm still mad

miley: fine. whatever *sits down across joe* you wanna be mad? be mad

nick: *to miley* what do you wanna eat?

miley: i don't know. whatever you have

nick: *looks in the fridge* grapes?

miley: what color?

nick: green

miley: yeah *nods*

nick: *takes them; sits down between joe & miley; opens a little box* here *takes one*

miley: *opens her mouth*

nick: *throws the grape*

miley: *grabs it with her mouth; eats it and swallows it* boom! *laughs*

nick: *laughs too; grabs a grape and eats it*

miley: *eats grapes with nick*

joe: nick, i'll be in my room *stands up*

nick: ok

joe: *leaves*

miley: finally, he left

nick: what's his problem with you anyway?

miley: remember that day that i was using her phone and dropped it?

nick: *nods; swallows a grape; grabs another one*

miley: well, i broke it

nick: i know, i thought he forgave you

miley: i thought so too, but i guess not

nick: he'll forget it later

miley: i know, he's joe *laughs*

A FEW HOURS LATER

miley: *watching a show with nick on the TV* well, it's 6:45, gotta head home and change *starts to get up from the couch*

nick: *gets up too; grabs her wrist* do you have to go?

miley: yeeah, i already told harry that i'd go out with him

nick: go out? are you guys dating or something?

miley: no, like go out as in hang out a bit

nick: fine. can you call me tomorrow?

miley: yeah. but why don't you want me to go?

nick: i never said that

miley: nick...

nick: i just don't trust him

miley: don't worry, he's not gonna do anything *looks at him; whispers* he's a little wimp, remember? *stops whispering* but that stays between us

nick: if you say so

miley: look, i'll call you when i get home from the park, ok?

nick: fine. *lets go of her wrist*

miley: *kisses him quickly; pulls back* see you tomorrow

nick: take care

miley: bye nicky *leaves the jonas' house; walks to her house; grabs some clothes; takes a quick bath; puts on her clothes; brushes her hair; comes out of the bathroom; cellphone rings* hello?

harry: hello. you coming?

miley: yeah, but what's the rush? it's only 7:10

harry: i just wanted to make sure

miley: well, now you're sure

harry: why are you so mad?

miley: *about to tell him that she's mad at him because she doesn't want to go she wants to spend time with nick buts doens't tell him* no reason. see you when i get there

harry: later

miley: *hangs up; leaves her house; walks to the park; starts looking; calls him*

harry: *picks up* harry speaking

miley: *rolls her eyes* where are you

harry: in the park

miley: i know that, genious but where in the park?

harry: in the trees

miley: why?

harry: just come

miley: ugh! *hangs up; starts walking to the back of the park*

harry: *sitting in front of a tree* there you are

miley: here i am *sits down next to him* what do you want?

harry: what?

miley: you've been insisting me for days to come and hang out with you, why? it's not like i'm gonna dissapear from the world

harry: no reason *gets closer*

miley: *raises and eyebrow* comftable much?

harry: *kisses her*

miley: *tries to pull back but cant*

harry: *pulls her closer to him*

miley: *keeps trying; gets out of his grip* what is wrong with you?!

harry: nothing *grabs her; pulls her close to him again; kisses her neck*

miley: *pushes him off* would you stop that?!

harry: no *grabs her; puts his hand on her waist; about to kiss her*

miley: *pulls back* leave me aloen! *starts walking to the other side*

harry: *runs to get her; grabs her; ties her to a tree* where do you think you're going?

miley: i don't know but it sure ain't here!

harry: good luck with that *ties her tighter*

miley: *winces in pain* ouch! that hurt!

harry: don't worry, that won't be the only thing hurting tonight

miley: harry! why are you doing this to me?!

harry: so i can sleep with you!

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! so, did you like it? how we went from some fun and nice time in the time pool with your best friend to some weird time with another friend. what's harry planning? will miley stop him from what he's gonna do to her? we'll know in the next chapter! stay tuned! please tell me what you think until now of the story in the reviews! -love, jonasbrothersforever1992**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 _

miley: why do you want that?!

harry: cause your hot!

miley: and? that doesn't mean you can have me. you never tried this before, harry!

harry: thats cause you were a virgin 'before' !

miley: how do you know i'm not a virgin anymore?

harry: thanks for admitting it and i have my ways. if nick gets it, i get it. got it?

miley: no! let me go!

harry: *fake laughs* yeah, right. now shut up! *kisses her*

miley: *puts the recording app on the phone without knowing; starts recording*

harry: *pulls back* why aren't you kissing back!?

miley: because i don't want to!

harry: you better want to! *starts kissing her; takes off her shirt; bites his bottom lip* you're hotter than i thought

miley: *rolls her eyes* i'm taken, thanks

harry: yeah, who has you?

miley: my shirt *tryes to put it on back*

harry: you're so stupid

miley: YOU'RE stupid!

harry: *starts kissing her; takes her shorts off and throws them with the shirt to the grass*

LATER

harry: *goes into her fast*

miley: *winces in pain* ow! harry stop!

harry: no!

miley: please! i'm tired and my body hurts! *starts crying a bit*

harry: yeah? well i'm not tired

miley: can you stop, please? *cryies harder*

harry: *pulls away*

miley: thanks

harry: don't be thanking me so much

miley: why? *tryes to be strong and stops crying a bit; crying softly*

harry: cause i'm gonna get you again

miley: *glares at him*

harry: don't look at me that way *unties her* i'm least i'm not letting you stay here the night

miley: yeah, thanks about that *stands up; leaves the park; starts running towards a house*

WITH NICK

nick: *gets out of the shower; puts on some boxers and a t-shirt; goes outside the bathroom and into his room; hears the doorbell; goes downstairs and opens the door* miley? *worried*

miley: *crying* hi nick.. can i sleep over?

nick: *opens the door wider yeah, of course

miley: *enters* thanks *sniffs and sobs*

nick: what's wrong? what happened? *worried about her*

miley: nothing

nick: miley, please tell me

miley: i really don't want to talk about it *goes to his room; sits on the bed* can you get me your sleeping bag?

nick: no

miley: why not?

nick: cause you're sleeping with me *grabs her by the waist; pulls her to the bed; lays next to her; puts the sheets on top of them* please, tell me what happened

miley: no

nick: why not?

miley: because you're gonna get mad

nick: something happened with harry, right?

miley: yeah

nick: tell me

miley: no

nick: miley!

miley: he raped me, ok?! *hides behind the sheets*

nick: HE WHAT?! *stands up and takes miley into his arms*

miley: he made me have sex with him

nick: *kisses her forehead; stands up and changes*

miley: where are you going?

nick: to give that jerk a lesson

miley: please nick, don't do anything

nick: don't tell me what to do, miley

miley: see! i knew you were gonna get mad!

nick: mad? i'm furious! *leaves angry*

miley: *crys because she's afraid of what will happen between nick and harry; also because her body hurts*

WITH HARRY

harry: *enters his apartment; closes the door*

nick: *pushes the door open 15 minutes later* HARRY?!

harry: *comes out of his room* nick? what are you doing here?

nick: what do you think i'm here for? *punches him*

harry: what's up, nick?

nick: oh, don't think i don't know anything. you know what you did to miley *punches him again*

harry: she told you?! *wipes blood off his face; punches nick but he is not as strong as nick*

nick: yeah, she went crying to my house! *stars fighting with harry; punching him hard*

harry: how could she do that?! i told her not to do anything!

nick: you were the one that should have not done anything! i thought you were her friend!

harry: i am her friend!

nick: no! you are not!

harry: yeah, i am!

nick: *starts punching harry's face* friends don't do that!

harry: yeah, and friends don't have sex with each other!

nick: that was not my fault! she was the one who told me to do it

harry: still! you know i love her!

nick: i've know her since we were kids, you know her for two years! she knows everything about me and i know everything about her. i love her and she does to, ok? stop being such a wimp and come back to reality!

harry: i am not a wimp!

nick: you know you are one *punches him in the neck*

harry: *falls on the floor*

nick: i guess i'm done with you *punches him one more time and leaves*

LATER

nick: *enters his room; goes and takes another quick shower to take harry's blood off him; puts on his boxers and tshirt; goes to miley*

miley: *asleep*

nick: *lays down next to her; puts his arm around her*

miley: *stirs in her sleep; puts her head in nick's chest*

nick: i'm glad you're ok, miles *kisses the top of her head* i love you *strokes her hair until he falls asleep*


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry hat the other chapter was soooo short! it was because if i didn't do it the 3rd chapter or this chapter would've been too long so i decided to make the 4th one so this one and the other one would've not been so long. so, forget about that and let's get back to the story, so harry raped miley, huh? like how nick defended her? this will really tense things up. let's see what happens in this chapters... **

****Chapter 5

IN THE MORNING

miley: *enters the room* nick

nick: *wakes up* what?! *paranoid*

miley: harry's in the hospital!

nick: what?

miley: yeah, his mom went early this morning and he was on the floor unconcious

nick: so?

miley: nick, you did this to him!

nick: what he did to you was much worse!

miley: not really!

nick: yes really!

miley: why do you think that? *starts walking to him*

nick: look at the way you're walking! you're obviously sore and that was more than 12 hours ago! he could've gotten you pregnant!

miley: i am not pregnant! *sits down on the bed* it hurts *touches herself*

nick: i know *hugs her* why don't you take a painkiller?

miley: can we go to the pharmacy?

nick: yeah *gets out of bed; gets ready; drives miley to the pharmacy*

miley: *gets out of the car; buys the painkiller; comes back* thanks *takes a water and the painkiller out; swallows it*

nick: you need anything else?

miley: just one more thing

nick: yeah?

miley: can we go to the hospital?

nick: miley, you just took a painkiller in a few hours you'll feel better

miley: it's not for that

nick: for what?

miley: i wanna see harry

nick: whyM

miley: cause i wanna know if he's doing ok!

nick: miley, he hurt you! you should be hating him right now, i' m not going to see him

miley: fine, i'll just walk

nick: no, you can't walk there, let's go *starts the car; leaves the pharmacy*

WHEN THEY GET THERE

miley: *gets out of the car* are you coming?

nick: do i have too?

miley: if you're a nice person, you would

nick: i'm not nice to bad people

miley: i should have never told you! *runs away crying*

nick: miley! *gets out of the car; runs after her*

miley: *runs to the back of the building; sits down on the floor*

nick: *starts looking for her; calls her cellphone*

miley: *ignores it; keeps crying*

nick: pick up! *keeps calling her and looking for her*

HALF HOUR LATER

nick: *finds her* miley! *runs to her*

miley: *wipes a tear* what?

nick: *sits down next to her* i've been looking for you

miley: found me

nick: thank god i did. want to go inside?

miley: yeah.. *stands up*

niley: *go inside*

nurse: hi, how may i help you?

miley: we're looking for Harry Style's room

nurse: *smiles* that;s room 423 on the fourth floor

miley: *smiles* thanks *leaves with nick and goes to the room*

harry: *half awake*

miley: *starts walking towards him* harry?

harry: *moves a little* yeah?

miley: hey, it's miley and nick

harry: nick? great!

nick: *gets mad*

miley: we just came to see how you were doing

harry: i was fine until you brought him

nick: miley, can i speak with harry alone?

miley: *nods; whispers* you're in the hospital so be nice

nick: yeah, whatever

miley: *leaves*

nick: *walks towards harry*

harry: you plan on hittin me? good luck, in you can't see you're in a hospital. there are cameras watching you every minute and every second

nick: would you stop with the bullshit?

harry: *glares at him*

nick: i came to tell you something

harry: and i don't care so you can leave

nick: listen to me

harry: *looks at him* what?

nick: you dare touch, call, text, talk.. anything to miley and you hurt her, i'll kill you , ok?

harry: *fake chluckes* ooh, i'm so scared!

nick: i'm not joking, i wil fucking kill you if you do anything to her *pauses* got it?

harry: whatever

nick: i'm warning you *goes to the door* bye *leaves; goes to the waiting room*

IN THE WAITING ROOM

m: *sitting; playing with her phoner*

n: *goes over to her* hey

m: *looks up* hey, are you done?

n: yeah

m: did you say sorry?

n: *looks at her; serious* miley...

m: fine, no questions *rolls her eyes* can we go now?

n: first you wanted to come and now you wanna leave?

m: uh... yeah

n: *rolls his eyes* fine, come on *leaves with miley*

IN THE CAR

n: are you go to you house or mine?

m: to my house

n: miley, are you mad or something?

m: no, i just haven't eaten. i get cranky when i don't eat

n: i can see

m: *hits his shoulder*

n: ouch! what was that for?!

m: for talking bad to me

n: i didn't say anything! *gets to miley's house*

m: whatever! *gets off the car; starts walking to the door*

n: *yells* a thank you would be nice!

m: *sticks her middle finger up at him; enters her house*

n: *under his breath* bitch... *drives to his house*


	6. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER 6_

miley: *enters her house; goes to the kitchen*

tish: hey sweetie

miley: *rudely* hey

tish: why the long face?

miley: nothing *goes to her room; slams the door shut; goes to te drawer; takes out a snickers bar; sits on her bed; opens the computer; starts eating*

LATER

miley: *finishes eating*

tish: *knocks on the door*

miley: *better mood* come in

tish: hey..

miley: hi *still looking at the computer*

tish: *sits down on miley's bed* me and your dad are going to go eat and discuss some things, you wanna go to nick's or demi's

miley: what are you gonna go talk about?

tish: it's complicated, for adults..

miley: mom.. i'm gonna turn 17 in 2 months,i'm basicly an adult

tish: your not an adult yet, so back to the question.. where are you gonna go?

miley: nowhere. *pauses an looks to her mom* i'm going to stay here and be alone

tish: miley, you can't stay here

miley: well, i'm gonna

tish: if something happens, you're grounded

miley: fine, i don't care

tish: *leaves*

miley: *gets in the shower*

WHEN SHE GETS OUT

miley: *text* hey, wanna come?

nick: *text* where?

miley: *text* oh, idk to my cousin's villa in hawaii. to my house, nick

nick: *text* it deepends..

miley: *text* on what?

nick: *text* on your attitude

miley: *text* i ate

nick: *text* fine, are your parents there?

miley: *text* no, they leave like in five minutes and probably not going to come until midnight

nick: *text* fine, be there in half an hour

miley: *text* byee

miley: *sits o her bed; her mom opens the door*

tish: we're leaving, ok?

miley: ok

tish: no bringing anyone home, miley

miley: got that *lies*

tish: *leaves*

ONE HOUR LATER

nick: *gets to miley's house; calls her*

miley: you here?

nick: yep, downstairs

miley: be right down *goes and changes into a slutty dress; puts a bathrobe on top; goes down*

nick: *miley opens* hey..

miley: *smiles flirty* hi *waves*

nick: *confused* someone's in a good mood...

miley: yeah... come in. i just took a shower

nick: *comes in* you just took a shower? *miley nods* and why isn't your hair wet?

miley: because i didn't wash it now, i washed it this morning *lying*

nick: yeah.. *goes sit down on the sofa*

miley: *sits next to him; puts her head on his shoulder; with one hand unbottons two bottons and starts stroking his chest*

nick: *getting horny* miley?

miley: yes, nickky? *smiles seductavely*

nick: what are you doing? *getting horny*

miley: what do you mean? *acting as if she doesn't know*

nik: first your hurt, then you wanna see harry, then you're mad and now your horny

miley: well.. i guess today isn't my day.. wanna make it better?

nick: *nods; kisses her*

miley: *gets on top of him; takes her bathrobe off; with a lacy bra and thong that makes her body sexier and hotter than it already is*

nick: *pulls back; sees how the bra makes her boobs fit perfectly; looks at her panty and how sexy that is*

miley: *smirks at his hypnotized look* you like?

nick: *nods; starts to stroke one boob with his index finger slowly*

miley: *shivers; moans*

nick: *starts circling her finger around her nipple*

miley: *moans* mmm.. nicky!

nick: *keeps doing it; starts doing it woth the other boob too*

miley: *puts her legs around his legs (spread open with him in the middle)* i'm all yours baby..

nick: *starts to kiss her boobs through the bra*

miley: *tilts her head back while moaning*

nick: *unclaps her bra; takes it off with his teeth* damn babe, you're tits are hard! *smirk*

miley: *starts to shake them* what are you waiting for?

nick: *starts to lick one while massaging the other one with his hand*

miley: *gasps; bites her bottom lip*

nick: *does the same thing with the other one*

miley: *starts tangling his hair*

nick: *lays her down in the sofa; smirks*

miley: what? *smirks too*

nick: *opens her legs softly; starts to lick her inner thigh*

miley: *shivers again* more!

nick: *gets closer to her thong*

miley: *pushes his head towards her vagina*

nick: miley!

miley: stop teasing me!

nick: *flips her over*

miley: *without a bra; only her thong in the middle of her ass is showing*

nick: *bites his bottom lip*

miley: i'm waiting..! *trying to get him to go in*

nick: *starts to lick her left butt cheek*

miley: *moans*

nick: *starts to bite it; starts to roll his finger up and down her thigh*

miley: *giggles* nicky! that tickles!

nick: *takes her thong off with his theeth; throws it; lands on the tv*

miley: we gotta pick that up before my parents get here

nick: fine *opens her buttcheeks* ready?

miley: i've been waiting all night! *smirk*

nick: *starts to lick it*

miley: *moans* uh.. uh.. *he licks faster* UH!

nick: *smirks; turns her over* my favorite part of your body

miley: all yours, baby

nick: *starts to lick it*

miley: *keeps moaning; bites her bottom lip and grabs the coffee table next to the sofa so she won't moan loud*

nick: *goes deeper with his tongue; takes it out*

miley: no! don't stop, baby!

nik: what if your parents come?

miley: they'll get mad

nick: i don't want you to be grounded

miley: would you just go in?!

nick: *puts a finguer in her pussy*

miley: i want your dick!

nick: you're gonna have to wait! *smiles*

miley: nicky! *wines*

nick: don't whine! *enters her; starts going in and out*

miley: *nick's moving so fast that she is going up and down on the sofa; holds onto the coffee table harder; moans loud*

nick: *stops but stays inside* wanna go to your room so that the neighbors don't hear your moaning?

miley: *nods* mhm

nick: *still inside her; picks her up*

miley: *wraps her arms around his neck*

nick: *starts walking* does it hurt?

miley: what?

nick: that i'm inside you while walking

miley: a little, but i don't care

nick: oh, ok *gets to mileys room; throws her on the bed; starts going fast*

miley: deeper

nick: *goes in deeper and harder*

miley: *moans; cumms*

nick: *groans; pulls out*

miley: *sits up* let me help you with that  
*smirks; pulls him down; gets on top of him; starts licking his crotch*

nik: *groans*

miley: *finishes; sits on it; starts jumping*

nick: *moving his hips up and down at the same time she is*

miley: *smiles at him; slowly stops*

nick: *pulls out*

miley: *sits with her knees up to her chin; lays down like that*

nick: *stands up; grabs miley's waist; starts going in slowly*

miley: *moaning*

nick: *standing up; going fast*

miley: *gasps*

nick: *gets hard; goes harder

miley: fast! *gasping* fast!

nick: *goes ad fast and hard as he can*

miley: *starts screaming; cumms again*

nick: *cumms too; puts one hand in her mouth* shh.. neighboors are gonna hear you!

miley: *titls her head back; stops screaming*

nick: *pulls out; turns her over*

miley: *laying up - side*

nick: *gets on top of her; puts his hands on each side of her shoulders; leans down to kss her*

miley: *kisses back; deepens it*

nick: *keeps kissing her; smiles a little bit; moves his hand down her stomach and sticks 1 finger into her pussy*

miley: *moaning while he does that; pulls back a little bit; smiles* nicky...

nick: what? *smirks*

miley: can you stop making me horny? *still smiling a bit; running her finger up and down his chest*

nick: *smirks more* hmm.. i don't think i can do that *sticks another finger in*

miley: *smiles; wraps her arms around his neck; kisses him*

nick: *goes harder and faster*

miley: *still kissing him; gasps a little*

nick: *going really fast*

miley: *cumms a bit* see what you made me do?!

nick: *chuckles; takes his fingers out; licks them* i just can't get enough of you

miley: *raises her hips a bit; her vagina is in his face; smirks* you like?

nick: *starts to lick; grabs each one of her butt cheeks with each of his hands; spits on her*

miley: *cellphone rings*

nick: *stops*

miley: *breathing heavily* don't stopp! keep going, just don't make me do any kind of sounds, ok?

nick: *starts to lick her again*

miley: *takes it; puts it on speaker* hello?

tish: *over the phone* hey miley *miley widens her eyes and nick stops but she tells him to keep going so he does* me an your dad are going home in a few minutes,ok?

miley: *trying not to sound like she's having sex* ok mom, love you *lying* i gotta go cause i got to go to the bathroom

tish: ok, bye *hangs up*

**hey people! what's up?! liked the episode ? horny? descriptive enough? tell me in the review please! love ya'll, jonasbrothersforever1992**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok, well chapter 7's up! hope you like it! here's another surprise (it doesn't have sex but the next chapter will have a little bit. hope you like it and please review! **

_Chapter 7_

miley: *laughs* nicky, stop!

nick: why?

miley: you heard my mom, she's gonna come here any minute

nick: *stops* fine *sits and miley goes and takes the clothes from downstairs* thanks *puts it on*

miley: *with her clothes on* your welcome, now leave! *goes to open the window*

nick: wait.. i need to tell you something!

tish: *from downstairs* miley! we're here!

miley: you need to go! NOW!

nick: but i need to tell you something!

miley: text me!

tish: miley! *going up the stairs*

nick: this is not something i want to talk to you about over a text

miley: we'll talk later then, we're gonna get busted!

nick: *kisses her; leaves*

tish: miley ray cyrus! why don't you anwser when i talk to you?!

miley: *closing the window; turns around; facing her mom* oh, sorry mom. didn't hear you. i was on the phone

tish: oh.. well. your dad and i need to tell you something

miley: *walks to her bed* can it wait for tomorrow? *sits down* i'm really tired *lies*

tish: are you sure you don't care?

miley: i'm just really tired. is it something bad?

tish: no, well for us.. i don't know for you

miley: *lays down* tomorrow, mom. please

tish: alright. but don't be mad when we tell you!

miley: mjm *pretends to fall asleep*

tish: *leaves*

miley: *opens her eyes; texts nick* hey

WITH NICK

nick: *opens the door to his house quietly*

denise: nicholas!

nick: *groans; goes to the living room* yeah, mom?

denise: what are you doing out at this time of night?! it's 12 for god's sake! i didn't know where you were and you had me dead by my nerves

nick: *goes and sits next to her* it's ok, mom. i was at the library studying so i can get ahead for when school starts. i'm ok and nothing happened

denise: don't you dare go out again without me or your dad knowing, got it?!

nick: got it, mom. you can go to sleep now

denise: and study earlier! it's bad for you to study until late and wake up early

nick: it's ok, mom *kisses her forehead* i'm gonna go to sleep *leaves; goes to his room; recieves a text*

miley: *text* hey..

nick: *text* hey miles

miley: *text* are you home?

nick: *text* yeah, just got home a few minutes ago

miley: *text* oh ok, cool

nick: *text* my mom was downstairs

miley: *text* omg, really?

nick: *text* yeah, she started going off about how i cannot go out of the house without her or dad knowing and blah blah blah

miley: *text* you told her you were at my house?!

nick: *text* no, never. i told her i was in the library, why?

miley: *text* because my mom would kill me if she knew you were at my house

nick: *text* why?

miley: *text* nick, she doesn't want me to be with boys on the house alone. she thinks they'll try to seduce me and have sex

nick: *text* you already had sex, with me. she doesn't know?

miley: *text* no, and i don't know when to tell her. she's stupid. she lets me do whatever i don't want to do but when i want to do something she doesn't let me

nick: *text* oh wow

miley: *text* exactly

nick: *text* and what did she saw when you didn't awnser her?

miley: *text* i just told her i was on the phone and she told me that she wanted to tell me somethin but i said to her that i was tired and she's gonna tell me tomorrow

nick: *text* you tired? haha. you're texting me right now, you're not tired

miley: *text* it's called lying. and i am tired, i gotta know how to have sex and don't get tired an it pretty much takes practice (; i'm less tired than i was 2 days ago

nick: *text* well, good for you

miley: *text* hey, what did you wanna tell me when my parents got here?

nick: *text* oh, about that... i really don't want to talk about that in text. can we meet up somewhere tomorrow?

miley: *text* sure... where?

nick: *text* that tree by the hill, near the coffee shop, i think?

miley: *text* yeah, i know where that is.. talk to you tomorrow?

nick: *text* yeah

miley: *text* love you

nick: *text* love you too

THE NEXT DAY

miley: *wakes up; cleans her teeth and changes; goes downstairs* so, what did you wanna tell me?

tish: *eatin breakfast on the dining room with billy* um.. miley, you know noah? the girl from the orphanage that lost her parents at the age of 3 becase a car accident?

miley: yeah, what's up with her?

tish: we adopted her, she's moving in..

miley: you what?! mom, are you crazy?! you adopted trace like 5 years ago and he already left!

tish: he's in college, he's gonna come back when he finishes

miley: that's not the point mom! i don't want another kid in this house! i'm your daughter not some 6 year old!

tish: she is not 6! she's 11, about to turn 12 in a few months!

miley: i don't care! she can live with anyone else but us!

billy: miley ray! stop it! she is here and you're gnna be nice, got that?!

miley: if you're planning to ruin my life, you're succeding at it *leaves; goes to where nick is at the tree in the hill* hey..

nick: *sitting on the floor* hey miles.. why so late?

miley: nothing, just my parents

nick: what did they do?

miley: just guess

nick: um.. they have... decided to move? *hopes not*

miley: no! i would not move, i'd go live with you. *pauses* they adopted noah, that girl that i spent the day with her like 5 months ago

nick: oh wow, that's kind of cool

miley: no, it isn't! i want to be an only child! i don't want to be taking care of someone bratty like her!

nick: she's not bratty, miley. she lost her parents at 3, that's tough ad you liked her that day so i don't know why you're being like this

miley: me neiter.. it's just... i don't know, after trace, i don't want another sibling, they'll leave me. besides i'm gonna have to take care of her myself! while my parents are fucking each other!

nick: it's ok, i have frankie and joe and me devide the time since kevin's not in town. you really get used to it and i'm sure you're gonna love her

miley: thanks for the talk. *kisses him* now, let's forget about that and go to the point. what did you wanna talk about?

nick: oh.. miley, i wanted to talk about us. what is this that we're doing? are we friends with benefits? are we together. im really confuse

miley: um.. *pauses* i haven't really thought about it.. *stands up and walks to the street with nick behind her*

nick: really? because i have and it's got me going crazy. i love you miles, a lot, you can't imagine how much and i would like to try 'us'

miley: try 'us' ? as in date? *looks at him; they're standing in front of a street*

nick: yeah.

miley: but nick..

nick: don't you love me?

miley: no no no! i love you! i've always loved you and i love you more now that you've seen all of me. but i don't know... what if something goes wrong?

nick: i don't know what you're talking about

miley: what if we start dating and fall in love with each other and then something hapens. i don't want to loose what we have.. i love you as a friend and more than that. but i can't risk our friendship

nick: miley, i know what you mean and trust me, i won't hurt you, i won't let anything come between us.. i love you, let's try and give 'us' a chance.. please? *kisses her*

-a car passes and honks-

nick: *pulls back* see? even that car thinks we look good togeter

miley: *giggles* fine, let's give us a chance

nick: great! *kisees her* i love you

miley: i love you too

nick: *starts walking* what do you wann do now?

miley: i don't know.. i need to go to my house though

nick: well, lets go. we'll talk later, alright?

miley: sure. *they get to her house* i love you, nick

nick: i love you too *kisses her again; leaves*

miley: *enters her house; goes to the kitchen*

noah: *baking brownies with tish; laush*

miley: *enters* hi

tish: *looks at her* hi miley. noah's here

miley: i can see that. what are you doing?

noah: hi miley! we're making brownies, want some?

miley: it's ok, i'll be in my room

noahh: i can go and give them to you there if you want

miley: oh well, thanks you *glares at her mom; leves to her room*

**oh! that's it for this chapter! what did you think of niley? all i thought was cute cute cute! (: Noah's in the house! how will this affect miley's life? her relationship with her parents? mostly with her mom... and how will he act towards noah? stay tuned for the next chapter ! **


	8. Chapter 8

_CHAPTER 8_

miley: *sits on her bed; starts to text* guess what?

nick: *text* why am i always guessing?

miley: *text* forget it, i'll tell you. she's already here

nick: who, noah?

miley: no, nick Lady Gaga-.-

nick: wait, what? you're mad. cause right now your being very confusing

miley: noah's here. why would lady gaga be here?

nick: you must be so exited! ;)

miley: no, nick. don't mess with me. i'm already mad at my mom

nick: why?

miley: because she didn't tell me she was comin so soon

nick: just don't make the girl feel bad, ok?

miley: i'll try

nick: miley..

miley: no promises! *knock on her room* yeah?!

noah: miley, can i come in?

miley: *closes her phone; tryies to be nice* yeah

noah: *comes in* the brownies are ready *smiles*

miley: *knows Noah isn't a bad girl or anything* wanna get them and come here and see a movie? *smiles a bit*

noah: can we?

miley: sure! why not? *messes her hair a bit; laughs*

noah: yay!

miley: come on, let's go get them *walks downstairs with noah*

tish: you want brownies?

miley: yes. and only cause noah made them!

noah: we're gonna watch a movie in her room!

tish: oh that's nice! sister bonding!

noah: *giggles*

miley: mhm *looks at her mom serious*

noah: can we go now?

miley: sure! i'll be up in a minute, 'kay?

noah: *nods; runs upstairs*

tish: she hasen't even been her a day and you're already having fun with her

miley: yeah, cause i don't want her to be left out. that doesn't mean that i'm not mad at you

tish: why are you mad at me?

miley: because you brought another kid!

tish: brought?!

miley: yeah. like i don't remember Trace? i talk to you about him this morning!

tish: he moved out already! and he was 2 years older than you

miley: i was 12! I know he moved out but he's gonna come back someday!

tish: yeah, when collage finishes! i told you this morning!

miley: whatever. the point is, is that i know what's like being the second kid

tish: i addopted her so that she can have a good future and a lovin family!

miley: whatever. i'm gonna be good with her cause she isn't as bratty as i thought

tish: you knew her before, you spent a day with her 5 months ago, don't you remember ?

miley: or course i do. but she was mad or something that day

tish : well, i'm gonna teach her how to be a fine young lady!

miley: good luck with that!

tish: you turned out fine!

miley: yeah fine. a slut like you! *runs upstairs*

tish: i am not a slut and you are not having sex!

miley: *shouts* guess what?! i have had sex! with nick! *enters her room*

tish: *gasps*

noahh: *sitting on miley's bed* miley?

miley: here are the brownies! *smiles; walks towards the bed*

noah: yay! hey, can i ask a question?

miley: sure. hit me

noah: what's sex? *raises an eyebrow*

miley: *shocked; mad with her mom; gets an idea; sits down next to noah with her legs crossed and the plate of brownies in the middle* um. sex is when a man and a woman get together and have fun. you get in bed naked and sleep together

noah: sleeping naked? what's so fun about that?

miley: you see, sleeping is not only closing your eyes.. *thinks* i don't know how to explain it well, want to see it?

noah: um... yeah?

miley: *gets up; gets her laptop; goes and locks te door and comes back and sits in the same position* you cannot tell mom or dad about this, ok?

noah: *nods*

miley: *opens the computer; goes to a porn site; puts a movie on the tv; loud; puts videos on te computer*

VIDEO:

_boy: *takes the girl's clothe off; licks his lips; then takes his clothe off*_

-  
noah: what's that? *points to the penis*

miley: that's a penis. it's where the boys pee come out. it also come into your vagina

noah: and what's that? *raieses and eybrow*

miley: *touches her vagina*,

noah: oh ok  
-

_boy: *starts to lick the woman's tits*_

_girl: *moans*_

_boy: *bites*_

_girl: *moans louder*_

_boy: *opens her legs*_

_girl: oh fuck me already!_

_boy: *goes into her*_

_girl: faster!_

_boy: *goes faster and harder*_

_girl:*moans*_

_boy: *spits in her tits; massages them while thrusting hard*_

_girl: *cums*_

_boy: *pulls out; starts to lick her clit; cleans her cum* mm.._

_girl: oh yeah, baby, suck my pussy! oh, suck my pussy!_

_boy: *sucks*_

_girl: lay down _

_boy: *lays down* _

_girl: *sits on his thing; starts going fast* _

_boy: *cums a while later* _

_girl: *gives him a blowjob_*

miley: *closes the laptop* that's sex. have any questions?

noah: uh yeah..

miley: ask away

noah: ok, so the man inserts his penis in the girls's vagina?

miley: that's right

noah: so why does the girl keep saying 'pussy'?

miley: cause the pussy is where you suck

noah: oh.. is it ok for me to watch this?

miley: no, so don't tell, ok?

noah: ok. and have you done that?

miley: yeah.

noah: when was your first time?

miley: a few days ago with a boy. the other times was with myself when i first found this site

noah: and how old where you

miley: 11

noah: like me! i'm 11

miley: *laughs a little* i'm 16. why are you asking me those questions?

noah: i don't know

miley: come on noah, mom or dad won't know. the door's locked so if someone passes they're gonna think we're watchin a movie and we're talking low, you can trust me

noah: because my vagina is like wet. i think i peed myself a little

miley: *giggless* that's normal. it means that you're turned on. when you wet yourself it means your horny, and when your horney it means you want sex. but in my generation we call it fuck

noah: what does my generation call it?

miley: your generation doesn't know about it yet, so wen you go to school don't thin kabout that!

noah: ok! so i'm horny right now cause i's wet and it means that i want to fuck a boy, right

miley: what a smart 11 year old

noah: *laughs* but how does this go away?

miley: you take a shower or you finger yourself

noah: finger myself?

mile: you take off your underwear and your pants and you put your finger in your pussy, then with your finger you start pumping it, in and put fast. then when your on your highest point you feel ypur juices come out, that's called cum. you take out your finger and you lick it off and swollow it

noah: does that taste bad?

miley: no, it tastes amazing!

noah: i'm really horny right now! *giggles*

tish: *calls from upstairs* girls! dinner!

miley: come on, let's go downstairs

noah: but i got to clean myself because i can't walk like this, i feel i have water and mom's gonna ask

miley: well go to my bathroom an clean yourself

noah: can i finger myself?

miley: no, cause mom's gonna ask what's taking so long. i have an idea

** woah, didn't expect that, huh? now tish knows her daughter's not a virgin! and did you expect a 11-year-old watching porn? what do you think miley's idea is? find out next chapter ;)**

**love, jonasbrothersforever1992**


	9. Chapter 9

_CHAPTER 9_

noah: what is it?

miley: you can hump a pillow

noah: hump a pillow?

miley: yeah. like this *grabs a pillow and starts humping it*

noah: ok *grabs a pillow and starts doing it like miley*

miley: *does it for two more minutes; gets off* i'm done

noah: *stops after her* wow, that makes me feel good!

miley: well, now you know. but don't let mom see you! *widens her eyes a bit*

noah: you got it!

miley: come on *pauses the movie; goes downstairs*

noah: *follows her; sits down* mm! spaghetti! *starst eating*

miley: *starts eating too*

billy: are you having fun, noah?

noah: yes mr. cyrus!

tish: noah, call us mom and dad, you're a Cyrus now! *smiles* ok?

noah: ok! *smiles; looks at miley*

miley: *smiles*

tish: what movie where you watching?

miley: *lies* spy kids

tish: *smiles* that was your favorite movie when you were noah's age

miley: *smiles* yeah, i know

AFTER DINNER

miley: *washing her dish*

noah: *comes* want me to help, miley?

miley: *smiles* no, i'm ok. thanks anyways. you're going to sleep?

noah: well, mom and dad are. but i'm really not sleepy.

miley: wanna go to my room?

noah: sure

miley: *finishes* let's go! *runs up the stairs an to her room*

noah: *follows her; jumps on the bed; laughs*

miley: *laughs too; sits with her legs crossed* so, are you exited for school next week?

noah: idk.. i won't know anyone. i'm nervouse

miley: it's ok. it's your first day so it's fine to be mervouse of scare, but don't worry. you'll make friends in a second!

noah: why are you so sure?

miley: cause everyone at out school knows me. i'm the most popular

noah: oh, you're the 'stupid' of the school?

miley: eh.. in movies, they put it differently. it's like us popular think that we're better than anyone else, and that we don't care an we only have sex. and that's right, we are but we're nice with everybody.

noah: *laughs* i wanna be like that

miley: trust me, you are gonna be like that. when everyone knows that your my sister? just act cool.

noah: can you teach me?

miley: well, of course! just have nice clothe, which you have, be pretty, which you are and be cool!

noah: thanks!

miley: i'll do your hair and make up the day before and clothe

noah: *laughs* thanks miles!

miley: your welcome noie! lets go to sleep, ok? i'm kinda tired

noah: sure! i'll go to my room

mile: want me tug you in?

noah:*nods* thanks

IN NOAH'S ROOM

miley&noah: *enter*

miley: so, you going to paint it soon?

noah: if mom lets me, then yes

miley: of course she'll let you! and we'll get you new furniture.

noah: that's so cool!

miley: so, what's your favorite color?

noah: sky blue

miley: that's so pretty! you know what we can do?

noah: what?

miley: we can paint white clouds at the top of the walls, and maybe add a tree with some apples or a wheel swing

noah: i love it! you're amazing miley!

miley: thanks, babe! now get in bed *noah gets in bed and miley takes the sheets and gets her ready to sleep* sleep right, kiddo! *kisses her forehead; turns the light off; leaves goes to her room an changes*

LATER

miley: *text* you awake?

nick: *text* yeah, why?

miley: *text* no reason. what'cha doing?

nick: *text* playing hot wheels with frankie

miley: *text* nice

nick: *text* how's things with noah?

miley: *text* really good

nick: *text* 'really good'? tell me the thruth

miley: *text* i did! it's really good! she's bery nice and we watched a movie and ate brownies and talked about school

nick: *text* well, those are words you don't read from miley cyrus everyday

miley: *text* ha ha, very funny nicholas! -.-

nick: *text* yes, it is

miley: *text* it's 10:30 shouldn't frankie be in bed by now?

nick: *text* it's summer. whatever

miley: *text* get him to sleep!

nick: *text* why miley?

miley: *text* so, i can call you (;

nick: oh i get it(: give me 20

20 MINUTES LATER

miley: *calls nick*

nick: mi-ley!

miley: heyyy!

nick: what did you wanna talk about?

miley: you know..

nick: no.. i don't

miley: so, are you exited for school?

nick: *sarcastic* yeah, uh-huh

miley: *laughs a little* you're so stupid nick!

tish: *knocks on the door*

miley: *to nick* give me a second *o the door* come in!

tish: *comes in* we're going to sleep *mad because of what miley told her*

miley: *nods* ok. i tugged noah in. night mom

tish: night *leaves*

miley: *to the phone* i'm back

nick: cool. so anyways, wjat are you doing tomorrow.?

miley: until now, nothing

nick: wanna hang out tomorrow?

miley: sure, when and where?

nick: starbucks, 3:30?

miley: you got it! (:

nick: so i'll talk to you later?

miley: yeah, i'm sleepy. bye babe! *blows him a kiss*

nick: *blushes* by miles

miley: *hangs up; goes to sleep*

**liked? pretty stupid, i know -.- but i needed to make this so the story can be more interesting from now on.. review please! **


	10. Chapter 10

_CHAPTER 10_

_IN THE MORNING _

miley: *finishes her lunch* mom, i'm going to starbucks, ok?

tish: ok. i'm gonna take noah to buy some clothes and things

miley: o ok. well, call me if you're doing anything else *leaves; goes to starbucks and sits down*

nick: *goes to starbucks; sits with miley* wjen did you get here?

miley: like ten minutes ago

nick: *checks his watch* and it's thre 31, you're always early!

miley: just for the things i care about!

nick: that's why your late for school? *laughs*

miley: no! *laughs*

nick: oh, i'm sorry.. not!

miley: so did we just come here to talk? or are we gonna get coffee?

nick: i'm good

miley: me too

nick: wanna go and walk?

miley: yeah

niley; *leave*

WHILE WALKING

nick: *smiles; wraps his arms around her waist; starts walking*

miley: where are we going?

nick: just walking

miley: *smiles* i know where we can go...

nick: where?

miley: to the park, wanna go?

nick: sure *they walk to a park; sit down on a bench* so.. what's up?

miley: *kisses him*

nick: *kisses back*

miley: *bites his upper lip*

nick: *smiles*

miley: *begs for an entrance*

nick: *opens his mouth*

miley: *enters him with her tongue*

nick: *moves his tongue and plays with miley's*

miley: *giggles while kissing him*

nick: *french kisses her; grabs her waist and pulls her closer*

miley: *pulls away and looks into his eyes*

nick: *smiles* what? i don't french kiss good?

miley: yeah, you do *smiles; kisses him again; gets on his lap*

nick: *plays with her hair while kissing her*

miley: *throws her arms around his neck*

HALF HOUR LATER; THEY ARE DONE MAKING OUT AND THEY WALK

miley: my house is just around the corner

nick: you wanna go home?

miley: i'm kind of tired. and i wanna see what noah's doing. but at the same time i wanna spend time with you. *puts her head in his chest* what should i do? *pouts*

nick: you should go spend some sister time. i'll call you tonight, alright?

miley: ok *they arrive at her house* i'll see you tomorrow, ok? *turns around kisses him*

nick: *pulls back* i love you

miley: *smiles* i love you too *enters her house*

**hey everybody! so sorry this one's short but i promise next one will be more long! i just thought that you needed some making out since this story doesn't really have one. hope you enjoyed it and review pleaee! love, jonasbrothersforever1992**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

miley: *enters her house*

noah: miley?!

miley: yes, noie bear? where are you

noah: i'm in the living room! come here, i wanna show you somethings

miley: *goes to the living room* what is all this

noah: *sitting on the floor with a lot of clothes and stuff* this is what mom bought me

miley: *fake smiles* mom?

noah: yeah *nods*

miley: well, that's so cool! *sits on the floor* let me see!

noah: *shows her the things* this is a shirt for school, this is a light orange tank top for when i wanna excersise on the maching in the basement, this is.. *keeps telling her stuff*

A WHILE LATER

noah: well, that's all. you like?

miley: i love! i bet they all look amazing on you *sees something; grabs it* what is this?! *fake gasps*

noah: *laughs* nothing.

miley: *acting like a mother* you are to young to be having this! this is too short! it will show all you butt cheeks!

noah: *playing along* sorry, but that's how i like to be at home, mommy!

miley: *laughs with noah; a while later* where's mom?

noah: in her room

miley: be right back noie *stands up; goes upstairs to her mothers room; knocks* mom?

tish: just a second! *hides the thing she was holding; goes and opens the room* hi miles *kisses her forehead*

miley: hi mom *smiles* i like the new noah clothes *fake smiles*

tish: miley, are you still mad?

miley: yes

tish: then why don't you go and buy yoursefl some clothes? you work, you get your money

miley: mom, they fired me last month!

tish: you need to get a new job!

miley: i know! i already sent some applications! but i want new things too!

tish: here. *goes and looks for her ourse; takes out something* buy yourself some nice things

miley: 900 bucks?! *smiles* thanks mom!

tish: don't get used to it! and i'm gonna have a little talk with you later, ok? *closes the door; goes to her bed; takes off her shorts; starts humping her husbands pillow*

miley: *turns around; sees noah* that's how you take advantage of your parents *smiles*

noah: *smiles* oh miley *wearing her short shorts*

miley: wanna go to my room?

noah: yes!

-they go to miley's room-

miley: *sits on the bed* so, shopping tomorrow?

noah: you know it! *laughs*

noah&miley: *hear moaning*

noah: what was that?

tish: *moans*

miley: *opens her mouth; smiles* mom's totally horny!

noah: what is she doing?!

miley: probably humping the pillow!

noah: how do you know?

miley: because i grabbed her dildo

noah: what's that?

miley: *looks for it; comes back to the bed*

this is a dildo

noah: that looks like a man's penis

miley: it is. but in plastic form. when you're really horny, you take the dildo and push it up in your vagina

noah: *getting horny*

tish: *moans form the oter room*

miley: oh my gosh, mom!

noah: i'm horny

miley: here *gives her a pillow*

noah: *starts humping it*

**omg, imagine hearing your mom moan from your room! horrible! hahaha well, next chapter should be uploaded tomorrow. like the story so far? **


	12. Chapter 12

_CHAPTER 12_

miley: wow, you're going fast!

noah: *laughs* thanks

miley: *slaps her ass*

noah: *giggles; goes faster*

miley: *starts singing* go noah! go noah! *laughs*

noah: *gets off*

miley: why'd you stop?

noah: cause i'm wet

miley: really? *bites her bottom lip*

noah: yeah.. *smiles a bit*

miley: *touches noah's inner thigh*

noah: *confused* miley?

miley: yeah?

noah: what are you doing?

miley: you said you were wet. and seeing you move like that made me wet too. so why not have a little fun?

noah: i like that idea.. but we're girls

miley: so? it's called being sisters

noah: all sisters do this?

miley: no. but we're gonna, ok?

noah: ok *smiles*

miley: *lays noah on the bed; opens her legs*

noah: *smiles a bit*

miley: *starts to rub her fingers on top of noah's pants*

noah: *moans a bit*

miley: *does it harder* you like that, noie?

noah: *nods* keep going miles, it feels sooo good!

miley: *gets on top of noah; her hand on noah's inner thigh; smirks; goes harder; smiles* your so wet noah

noah: you're making me wet, miley!

miley: *laughs; takes noah's pants off* you're wearing care bear panties? *raises and eyebrow*

noah: mom didn't let me go to victoria secret *frowns*

miley: wanna go tomorrow? *still rubbing noah's pussy through her panties; smirks evely*

noah: why? what are you thinking?

miley: let's go buy some good underwear and sexy ones, ok?

noah: yeah! *nods; cumms* miley... i think i just peed myself

miley: *laughs* no, you didn't. you just cummed. first your wet and them the cum shot spills out.

noah: oh

miley: can i taste it?

noah: you can eat that?

miley: sure. i gotta clean you up somehow *smirks; puts her hand inside of noah's pantie; takes it out; licks a bit o cum* mmm.. you taste so good

noah: can i try?

miley: *puts her hand in front of noah's face*

noah: *licks miley's finger* mm!

billy: *from downstairs* i'm home!

miley: *in her room; whispers* quick! let's get cleaned up and go downstairs!

noah: *nods; goes to the bathroom; cleans herself; comes out* how do i look ?

miley: like a normal 11 year old girl

noah: good

miley: ok *goes to the bathroom; washes her hands* let's go downstairs

miley&noah: *go downstairs*

tish: *talking with billy* oh, that's good

miley: *enters with noah* hi dad. *sees her mom* mom! what are you wearing?

tish: *wearing a robe with a lingerie* what?

bily: come on noah, let's watch some tv!

noah: *goes to the living room with her dad*

miley: you're clearly wearing something behind that robe. and we both know what that something is

tish: no i am not!

miley: mom, i can see. you're chest area is showing

tish: i don't know what you're talking about, miley.

miley: fine. act like you don't know what i'm talking about. *starts walking out; turns around* oh, and next time, be more quiet. me and noah could hear anything *leaves*

tish: *gasps* i was not loud!

THAT NIGHT

billy: *enter the room*

tish: *laying seductively on the bed with the robe open and her lingerie showing*

billy: *bites his bottom lip* tish?

tish: yes, billy?

billy: um.. *starts walking toward the room* what's going on?

tish: oh nothing *opens her legs; starts touching herself*

billy: *sits next to her; starts rubbing her boobs*

tish: *moans quietly* mm..

billy: *starts kissing her; gets on top of her*

tish: *kisses him*

billy: *kisses back hungrily*

tish: *smiles*

billy: you enjoying that, huh? *starts rubbing her pussy*

tish: *moans a but louder*

billy: shh *goes harder*

tish: stop teasing!

billy: *goes down to her pussy; takes off the gstring; starts licking it*

tish: *gasps; likes it*

billy: *moans*

tish: *getting wet*

billy: you so wet, darling

tish: fuck me!

billy: *takes off his clothes; goes in fast*

tish: *moans loudly* fuck! fuck! fuck!

IN MILEY'S ROOM

miley: *in her room; heard her mom; gasps; laughs silently; whispers* noah!

noah: *enters miley's room; whispering* why you calling me whispering?

miley: come here! *puts her head on the wall*

noah: *sits next to miley; puts her head on the wall*

ON BISH'S ROOM

billy: cum baby! *going fast*

tish: go faster! fuck me faster an harder! make my pounding pussy cum!

billy: *goes and fast and hard as he can*

tish: *screams* OHH!

billy: *pulls out; licks her* mmmm.. darling!

ON MILEY'S ROOM

miley: oh my gosh!

noah: they do know you can hear from her, right?

miley: no! that's why i love my room. it's the only room that can hear everything. one wall is dad and mom's room, the other one is yours and they other has a window so i can see what happens downstairs outside *points*

noah: so cool!

miley: yeah, so you better not be doing bad stuff

noah: wait.. so i can with you but i can't in my room?

miley: i'm just kiding! you know yo can tell me anything! wanna go knock their door?

noah: yes!

miley: *go and knocks on their parent's room* mom? dad?

IN THE ROOM

tish: *stops rubbing her boobs*

billy: *stops going in and out*

tish: yes?

miley: can we come in?

billy: *widen his eyes*

tish: miles, we're kinda busy right now doing some work, can it wait?

miley: um.. yeah i guess *winks at noah; goes back to her room*

noah: 'work'?

miley: that's always her excuse

noah: wait, what do you mean always?

miley: they do this almost every night

noah: *widens her eyes* and you didn't tell me!

miley: i didn't know you liked sex so much

noah: are you kidding? i love humpinh that pillow!

miley: *laughs* well, now you know you can come and hear them fuck

noah: it must feel so good to have a dick inside *bites her bottom lip*

**Woah! didn't expect noah's last line? and billy and tish's sex? want more? or only niley? what about the noah/miley girl-on-girl? more..? leave some reviews of what you want to see! love, jonasbrothersforever1992 **


	13. Chapter 13

_CHAPTER 13_

miley: it feels sooo good

noah: you've had sex?

miley: yes and i have dildo-ed myself

noah: can i play with it?

miley: another day. i'm tired. let's go to sleep

noah: but i'm really horny, miles

miley: i can't do nothing!

noah: yeah you can, rub me!

miley: *opens noah's legs*

noah: *wearing only pj's short shorts+

miley: *starts rubbing noah through her shorts*

noah: *moans*

miley: *gets turned on; lays on top of noah; her stomach/hips/tigh is on noah's pussy; starts going up and down*

noah: mm.. miless

miley: *does it for a few minutes; gets off*

noah: *opens her eyes* why'd you stop?

miley: i have an idea

noah: tell me!

miley: uh-uh! not until tomorrow night, when mom and dad are out

noah: fine. i'm going to sleep bye

miley: bye

THE OTHER DAY

miley: ready to go to the mall?

noah: yeah

miley: *leaves her house with noah; takes a cab to the mall; gets out when they get tere; enters the mall*

noah: where are we goig first?

miley: victoria secret, silly *smiles; goes to victoria secret*

noah: this is so awesome!

miley: look! *holds up a gstring* do you think this will fit me?

noah: yeah *holds up a yoga panty* do you like this?

miley: yes. but i'm not gonna tell you want to bye and what not to buy so go crazy on the store. meet me in 20 in the changing rooms, ok?

noah: ok *leaves*

10 MINUTES LATER

noah: *goes to miley*

miley: come on, let's change and see what we like and don't like

noah: kay *goes to change with miley*

miley: *takes off her shirt*

noah: no bra? you a badass!

miley: *laughs* thanks *puts on a push up bra*

noah: *bites her bottom lip*

miley: noah? you ok

noah: *shakes her head* oh yeah *can't take her eyes off of miley's boobs*

miley: you like this? *knows noah's turned on; moves seductively*

noah: yes

miley: *grabs noah's hand; starts rubbing her boobs with noah's hand; lets out a moan*

noah: *moans too*

miley: *lets go of noah's hand*

noah: *frowns*

miley: what?

noah: nothing *starts walking towards miley; lays her down on the seat; gets on top of miley*

miley: *wearing some really short shorts; no shirt or bra*

noah: *sits on miley's stomach; starts touching her bare chest*

miley: *moans* oh noah..

noah: *rubs harder*

miley: spit on me

noah: *spits on her; starts to rub miley's boob with her saliva harder*

victoria secret lady: someone here?

noah: *stops* yeah

victoria secret lady: i'm sorry but you need to get out, there's a long line with a few changers

miley: ok. we'll be out right now

LATER; 5:30

*they already came from the mall, they bought a lot of sexy stuff and now they are in their house*

noah: i'll be right back *leaves*

miley: *her cellphone rings* hello?

nick: hey!

miley: *smiles* hi babe

nick: hey. what are you doing tonight?

miley: why you asking? *smiles*

nick: i wanna take you out, so are you free?

miley: no, i'm going out with you

nick: and what time shall i be picking you up?

miley: *looks at her watch* i think you're coming at 7, 7-30ish?

nick: well, that is perfect.

miley: *laughs* i'm gonna go get ready

nick: alright, bye *hangs up*

noah: i'm back ! so, yesterday you told me that you had an idea for tonight. can you tell me now?

miley: sorry, noah. i'm going out. tomorrow?

noah: but miles! i wanna know!

miley: fine. it was watching some girl on girl videos but i'm gonna go out for a little bit, so you're gonna be here a while alone, ok?

noah: alone?

miley: mom and dad are going out

noah: but i don't want to be alone

miley: fine. them me and nick are gonna be here. but you have to be in your room doing something and not come down or to my room, ok?

noah: why?

miley: because.. i'll tell you later, ok?

noah: ok

miley: i'm going to text him an tell him that i can't go out *texts nick* nicky?

nick: *text* yeah, babe(:

miley: *text* my parents are goong out and i need to stay here with noah, can you come an we'll do something in the weekend?

nick: *text* sure. i'd love to spend some time with noah. want me to bring frankie?

miley: *text* no, i already told her that she has to be upstairs watchib tv or something. i want some alone time bc shool starts tomorrow and we will not have so much free time so i want to be with you

nick: *text* ok. i'll bring frankie another day. see you tonight

miley: *text* kay *stops texting* he's coming

noah: cool. but.. what can i do? i'm gonna be alone all night

miley: i don't know. go to netflix or something

noah: if i watch something on netflix, will it be on the history?

miley: why you ask?

noah: so that i can watch a sexual cotent movie

miley: um.. no. besides it's my account

noah: ok i'm good.

tish: *comes down with billy* we're leaving. stay safe and don't do anything bad, ok?

miley: yes mom. when will you be back?

tish: *looks at billy* i'll call you

miley: ok

billy&tish: *leaves*

miley: they won't be here for atleast 6 hours

noah: yes!

LATER

miley: *in noah's room* nick will be here any second, ok? i'm gonna get my computer *goes to her room; comes back* what do you wanna watch?

noah: the sexiest movie there is

miley: ok *searches* hmm.. how about this one. it's called "The New Student". here' i'll tell you what it is about: a girl moves from california to florida, it is the first day of school and she meets her math teacher. soon enough they are both moving as a puzzle until the principal comes and... " looks like you need to watch it to see what happens next

noah: i wanna watch that!

miley: it's and hour and a half. nick's gonna be here more. when it finishes go to google and search 'porn sites' and watch some sex videos for a while

noah: ok

*the doorbell rings*

miley: nicky's here! remember, try not to need me! *leaves noah's room; goes downstairs; opens the door for nick; kisses him*

noah: *taken by surprise; deepens it; wraps his arms around miley's waist*

miley: *closes the door; walks to the living room; lays in the couch without breaking the kiss*

nick: *kisses her; pulls back* i didn't even say hello

miley: i don't care. *kisses him* i've misses you

nick: me too, baby *kisses her neck*

miley: *moans*

nick: *starts sucking on he neck*

miley: *starts giggling* you better not leave me a hickey!

nick: i can't promise you anything, miles *keeps sucking for a while; pulls back*

miley: so?

nick: *smirks* it's there

miley: *hits him playfully* i hate you

nick: you don't hate me

miley: yeah, i do *laughs*

nick: i hate you so much i want to fuck you *kisses her*

miley: it deepends. when you hate-fuck are you hard or normal?

nick: hard. fast. you don't even know *kisses her chest down to her boobs*

miley: kiss me

nick: *french kisses her*

miley: *sucks on his tongue*

nick: *groans; take her shirt off* no bra?

miley: gotta get it fast!

nick: *starts kissing her boobs*

miley: mm..

nick: *starts licking and sucking one while rubbing the other one with his hand; chenges boobs; does the same*

miley: oh baby!

nick: *moves his head to her thigh

miley: *she's wearing a sweatpant*

nick: *takes it off; pushes himself in*

miley: *giggles* fa-aster..

nick: *goes faster*

LATER

nick: *pulls out*

miley: *gets cleaned up (and nick too)* what do you wanna do now?

nick: *wearing his clothe* i don't know.. what do you wanna do?

miley: let's cuddle and watch a movie? *smiles*

nick: *smiles* sure

miley: *goes to the movie spot; turns around* step up?

nick: which one?

miley: the first one

nick: my favorite!

miley: *giggles* great *puts the movie on; goes and sits with nick*

nick: come sit with me!

miley: i'm coming! i'm coming! *goes and sits with him; lays her head on his chest* geez, someone desperate?

nick: *laughs* no *kisses the top of her head* hey, is noah here?

miley: yeah, upstairs why?

nick: wanna call her?

miley: no, she should be sleeping, class starts tomorrow

nick: right..

miley: plus i wanna spend my last day of summer with you, i already spent some time with her today.

nick: oh ok

LATER (10:30)

noah: *comes down* miley? *searches the hose; goes to the living room; sees the movie playing and sees them sleeping* i'm going to sleep *turns off the tv; goes to her room; sleeps*

an hour later

miley: *dreaming*

_nick: miley... you are my best friend... more than that! but i like you _

_miley: i like you too _

_nick: no i mean, i like you like you. i would really want to give 'us' a chance, would you? _

_miley: i don't know.. i mean, i'm not sure _

_nick: *kisses her* _

_miley: *kisses back; deepens it* _

_nick: *grabs her by the waist* _

_miley: *smiles trough the kiss* _

_-a car passes and honks them- _

_miley: *laughs*_

_nick: *laughs; pulls away* sure you don't wanna try? _

_miley: no. i do *kisses him* i wanna try 'us' *smiles* _

_nick: *smiles; wraps his arms around her waist; starts walking*_

miley: *smiles in her sleep; wakes up* ncik?

nick: *wakes up slowly* hmm?

miley: come on, let's wake up

nick: *wakes up*

miley: its almost midnight. i thin you should go home.

nick: who turned the tv off?

miley: idk, maybe noah

nick: i thiught she was sleeping?

miley: me too.

nick: *notices her* why are you so smily?

miley: i had a good dream

nick: oh really? *raises his eyebrow* what about?

miley: when you asked me to be your girlfriend

nick: *smiles; kisses him*

miley: *pullsback* i love you

nick: i love you too. i must be going. gonna be dead when i get home

miley: *laughs* you won't call me before going to sleep

nick: ok *reache sthe dor with miley* love you *kisses her cheek*

miley: night *smiles*

nick: night bye *leaves*

miley: bye *closes the door; stands in front of the door; smiles; bites her lip; goes to her room; falls asleep*

**this was like the best end-of-summer day, right? i mean, you get to have sex.. twice! and one of them is your boyfriend and then watch a movie until you fall asleep? aww! (: **


	14. Chapter 14

**ok, so you need to read this before you read the story. i just wanted to let you know that this chapter has p.o.v's. the reason i did it is that i've been reading a few story's they all have p.o.v's so i wanted to try it, they're in italic**

_Chapter 14_

_ IN THE MORNING _

MILEY'S POV:

_it was 7:30 in the morning. the alarm was giving me a headache from how loud it was. i pressed it hard and shut it. slowly, i stood up and walked to my closet. i grabbed a red tshrit with a 'rolling stones' sign in the middle, some jeans and my black converse. then i went into my bathrom and took a shower. i got off and turned the blower in, making my hair a little dryer. i got downstairs and mom asked me to wake noah up. _

miley: *comes down the stairs and into the kitchen* hey mom

tish: hey sweetie, morning.

miley: morning

tish: can you wake noah up for me?

miley; i guess

_ i walked back upstairs and into noah's room. there she was sound asleep and apparantly cold cause she had like 4 blankets on. i turned off her air conditioner and woke her up _

miley: *whispers* noah?

noah: *in her sleep* hmm?

miley: come on, first day of school! *smiles*

noah: *hey eyes wide open* school?!

miley: yeah. what are you gonna wear?

noah: *quickly gets off the bed; goes to her closet; grabs a skirt and a tank top with flowers on the neck* how about this?

miley: it is amazing! you have such a good style for mix-and-match!

noah: thanks miles *smiles*

miley: well, i'll be downstairs. go to the bathroom, brush your teeth, shower, get dressed and come and eat. i'll do you're hair ok?

noah: ok! thanks miley! but i already showered yesterday night while you were downstairs with nick

miley: shh! *closes noah's door* don't say that ouloud!

noah: sorry!

miley: brw, you were the one that turned of te tv, right?

noah: yeah, dummy

miley: oh ok. thanks. now go to the bathroom, we still need to eat and brush your hair. see you downstairs. *leaves*

_ i was really disapointed in my mom. it's noah's first day of school EVER and she tells me to wake her up? really? it's like the kid's mine! poor noah. i really don't know what's wrong with my mom. she's worse everyday. i went down and started eating. not ten minutes later, noah came down. _

miley: *sitting in the table; eating some cereal* girl, you are fast!

noah: well, i'm exited. *blushes*

miley: *smiles* it's ok. your gonna have fun. and i think you're in class with nick's brother, so you won't be alone

noah: great! *she smiled as she started to eat the cereal her mother had put in the table* where's mom?

miley: i the shower, we'll walk to school, ok?

i don't like her taking us

noah: why?

miley: cause that's so uncool! *whispers* she goes crazy when she meets your friends! one time, when i was your age she took me to school and she went wild and he was talking to every kid in my class! it was soo embarrasing. so if you wanna do something with your friends, talk to me! don't even think of telling her! *stops wispeing* ok?

noah: *laughing* ok

miley: *stands up and starts brushing noah's hair*

LATER

noah: *looking at herself in the mirror* i look amazing! thank you! *has her hair curly with mousse*

miley: you're welcome. i'll do better next time when you wake up earlier. now, let's go. we're gonna be late

THEY LEAVE AND WALK TO SCHOOL; WEHN THEY GET THERE

miley: well, here it is. 7th grade. *they walk to the classroom* i'll come by after school ok?

noah: ok! i love you miley, thanks again!

miley: your welcome, babe!

noah: *enters the classroom*

nick: *leaves the classroom after noah enters* miles! *sees her walking towards the other school (whic is the same school, but another building)*

miley: *turns around* nicky! *goes running to him; hugs him* where did you come from?

nick: i was in frankies classroom. leaving him.

miley: since when does frankie want you to get him to class

nick: he doesn't my mom does. he says it's uncool. which it is for him, an for me. but anyways, why are you here?

miley: noah's first day.

nick: oh right! is she ok?

miley: teah, really exited though *start walking to school*

nick: you didn't take my call yesterday

miley: *looks at her phone* sorry! i just fell asleep the second i put my head on the pillow!

nick: it's ok. i just wantedto say good night. good night!

miley: *laughs* night

nick: *grabs her; pulls her into him* i love you miles *kisses the top of her head*

miley: i love you too, baby

THEY GET TO SCHOOL

_ well, the rest of the walk to school wasn't bad, we laughed and had fun. but now we're here. to start another year, to see harry again. to study, to have fun. hopefully it's not gonna be a rough year_

nick: here we are. junior year ahead of us. ready?

miley: *takes a deap reath * ready.

_ we both entered the school, my loker was just on the entry of the school while nick's all over the end of the hallway_.

nick: want me to wait or you?

miley: it's ok. i'll meet you down there. go and pik your book. i'll be there in a minute *smiles*

nick: ok *kisses miley's cheek; leaves*

_i opened my locker. wow, it hasn't changed a bit. just 3 months ago i was her putting all my junior books and leaving with harry and nick, they were fighting of course but summer changed. now me or nick don't even speak to him and i don't even want to see him today. who knows what can possibly happen. i finish grabbing my books and i closed my locker and walked to nick's. he was grabbing his books when i put my hands on his waist and my head on his back. i must have caught him off guard because he jumped a bit but the turned around* _

nick: hey. ready for homerrom?

miley: *stops huggin him* yes

nick: let's go *closes his locker and walks to class with miley*

MILEYYYYYY!

_ i heard someone say. i turned around an a girl. that's my girl, demi she's my best girl friend. i loe her like a sister and she's one of the best persons you can ever imagine. she came running to me and hugged me with strong arms "demi! can't breath!" i said while nick laughed a little and se let me go _

demi: sorry! i just havent see you all summer! *laughs8

miley: it's ok. me too. you colored your hair!

demi: i know!

miley: an you didn't tell me?

demi: i know! sorry! but we have soo many things to talk about. can you eat with me in lunch and we'll catch up?

miley: i don't know *to nick* do we have plans?

nick: not really, have some girl time *girly voice* i bet you too will have such a good time talking about boys, and celebrities and new nail polish!

miley: *laughs with demi*

teacher: *enters the room* everyone, please be quiet while i start road call and then start class

nick: bye babe *kisses her cheek; goes to sit down on the other side of the room*

demi: *in her seat; next to miley* babe? omg! are you two together?!

miley: *smiles and blushes* shut up, the teacher is doing rode call

IN LUCH

mily: *eating a salad with demi* so, what about you? tell me.

demi: oh no girl! you first! i wanna know all about you an nick!

miley: fine. well, it was like a week and a half ago. i slept over at his house and we watched a movie...

_i started telling everything to demi, execpt the sex things. i told her that we kissed in the pool, and that we met at a tree, and that we took a walk. and that he came to my house to watch a movie. i also told her about noah, but she was kind of interested in nick. i didn't tell her about harry, though_

demi: aww! you are so cute! dis you cuddle while watching the mivies?

miley: uh.. duh! demi!

demi: and your first date? you took a walk?

miley: it wasn't tecniclly a first date! it was just some hanging out time

demi: do you think he's gonna take you to a date soon?

miley: i guess

demi: *sees mileys kindof sad; changes the subject* so, how's noah?

miley: she's amazing. i really didn't want to be an older sister and i kind of got mad but i really like her.

demi: i wanna meet her!

miley: you'll meet her, don't worry

demi: and harry? did you hang out with him?

miley: i don't wanna talk about harry

demi: ok..

_ the truth is, i didn't tell anything about harrt to demi. i hate him. i never want to see his face. i'm glad he's one tear below me so that he isn't in class with me. i'm not planning on telling demi that he raped me or that nick got super angryand sent him to the hospital. the bell rang, demi stopped talkin about her summer, which it wasn't really interested in. we said goodbye and went to class. i was walkin to class. when someone pulled me into a classroom _

harry: expecting to see me?

miley: leave me alone harry!

harry: no. you know you want me. now you're ginna get ne

miley: i don't want you! when are you gonna accept that i don't love you? that i love nci! and that i don't want se with you! bow, will you please let me go? it's our first dy and i'm already late to class

harry: fine. but only cause it's first day. don't worry *pushes her into a wall; puts his dick in her butt; moves* you'll get this anytime, be prepared *moves away*

miley: you're a dick! *leaves to class; seats down next to nick*

nick: *whispers* where were you?

miley: *lies* in the bathrrom

nick: oh ok *keeps listening to class*

AFTER SCHOOL

miley: *in her locker*

nick: *comes from behind* miles!

iley: *jumps; turns around* nick! you scared me

nick: sorry, didn't mean too.

miley: it's ok. you wanna leave?

nick: i've got football practice

miley: you're on football?

nick: try outs today

miley: well, i gotta leave. i'm gonna go pick up noah, should i pick up frankie too?

nick: no, joe's gonna go

miley: i didn't see him today.

nick: he's sick,

miley: tell him i hope he gets better. i need too leave or noah will think i forgot her. good luck on the try outs! you're gonna be numbe one! text you tonight! *kisses him; leaves*

WITH NOAH

noah: *looking at frankie*

frankie: *writing notes on his notebook*

-bell rings-

teacher: well class, that's it for today. i'll see you tomorrow. we're gonna start with pre-algebra

frankie: *closes his notebook; puts it in his backpack*

teacher: *leaves the classroom*

noah: *walks over to frankie* hey

ffrankie: *looks uo* hey, noah, right?

noah: *nods* you're frankie, right?

frankie: yeah. how'd you like today?

noah: it was awesome! but i don't have any friends. i was wodering if you'd like to show me tomorrow?

frankie: sure! i need to leave beacause my brother just texted me he's waiting for me outside school, but we'll talk tomorrow, ok? *smiles*

noah: yeah. thanks, by the way

frankie: anytime. *smiles; leaves*

noah: *bluhes; smiles; leaves too*

A FEW MINUTES LATER

miley: noah! there you are! i was waiting for you, what took you so long?

noah: i was talking?

miley: *starts walking home with noah* ooh! you made a friend! what's her name?

noah: his name?

miley: his? you got a crush?

noah: *lies* it's not a crush! *stops lying* and i'm not gonna telll you

miley: why? i told you about mom and dad!

noah: so? this is different

miley: please!

noah: later

miley: fine. i'll give you time! *laughes; walks home*

l**ooks like noah likes frankie.. two cyrus/jonas dating? haha, that'd be funny. harry is so gross i hate him. let's see what happens! oh, and what did you think about te p.o.v's? please review and stay tuned! **


	15. Chapter 15

_CHAPTER 15_

WHEN THEY GET HOME

noah: i'm gonna be in my room, ok?

miley: sure. but you don't want anything to eat?

noah: i'll wait for mom. she's coming early today, right?

miley: i don't think so, she said she had a buisness meeting, the one she has every month, she did tell you?

noah: no. what are they about?

miley: you know she works o some crazy things, so every month she has to go To a meeting. in that meeting they tell you if you're gonna be leaving for another place for an amount of time. she hasn't been out of the country yet. there's like 300 people on her work place so there are a million chances she might not go. but there are a million chances they pick her

noah: and dad?

miley: same.

noah: what happens if they need to go?

miley: i guess we'd need to go to grandma's house, or go with them

noah: oh..

miley: so? you hungry

noah: not right now, thanks. *goes to her room*

miley: oh well, i am. *goes to the kitchen; prepares herself a sandwich; goes to her room; opens her laptop; recieves and IM; reads it*

_hstyles: hey _

_SmileyMiley: leave me alone, harry _

_hstyles: you know you're on IM, you can't do anything. _

_SmileyMiley: i can't, really? how about i close the chat! _

_hstyles: no! _

_SmileyMiley: well, leave me alone! _

_hstyles: come on, miles, give me a chance _

_SmileyMiley: only my friends call me miles and last time i checked, you aren't my friend anymore! _

_hstyles: i'm sorry, miley. can i have a chance _

_SmileyMiley: fine. just 1, got it? _

_hstyles: thanks! _

_hstyles has sent you a photo_

miley: i opened the file and saw the grosses thing ever. harry's penis!

_SmileyMiley: you know what? you just blew it! i won't give you any other chances! you are so gross! i hate you! i don't like these kinds kf photos! leave me alone you horny freakish stalker! _

SmileyMiley has logged off

m: i was so stupid talking to him again! i can't believe that he did that! really, what kinds of person am i? anyways, i closed my laptop and started wrinting here, on my diary. i'm just so mad!

HOURS LATER

noah: *knocks on miley's door* miles?

miley: *in her computer* hey, come in

noah: what are you doing?

miley: just on facebook

noah: oh.

miley: do you need anything i can help with?

noah: well, wanted to ask you if you could do aomething to eat? i'm kind of hungry

miley: sure, what do you want?

noah: anythin that's easy and quick!

miley: looks like ma and cheese it is! *laughs*

noah: thanks.

miley: *stands up* are you studying?

noah: yeah. my teacher decided to give is some few exercises so that we can think o how to do it. we need to think of how to do them then do it and tomorrow he'll check them, then he'll start the class

miley: what class is that?

noah: math

miley: *left her computer on; walkong out* oh

noah: but i'm good at it

miley: well, then. go and finish it so you have free time! *smiles8

noah: *nods goes to her room; while miley goes downstairs*

WITH NICK

nick: *enters his house* hello?

joe: nick!

nick: uh.. where are you?

joe: in the living room! *sick*

nick: *goes to the living room; sees joe in the couch* hey.. how you feeling?

joe: sick

nick: oh..

joe: how was school?

nick: same as always, you missed your first day as senior

joe: thanks for making me feel better

nick: sorry. where's mom and frankie?

joe: mom's probably in the kitchen and frankie's probably texting instead of doing homework

nick: just like his older broter, huh?

joe: sorry for not being as smart as you and kevin

nick: yeah, whatever. speaking about kevin, have you talked to him?

joe: no, he's probably with making out with another geeky girl in his dorm

nick: he's not that far away you know, it's arizona, just like 5 hours or so from here

joe: whatever *coughs*

nick: i'm gonna go say hi to mom

joe: bye, nick

nick: bye joe*goes to the kitchen* hey mom

denise: hey baby. how was school?

nick: really good *smiles* i'll be up in my room, ok?

denise: ok, i'll call you for dinner

nick: *goes to his room; turns the computer on; sees miley's online; IMs her*

_NickJJonas: hey miles(: _

FEW MINUTES LATER

_NickJJonas: miley? _

WITH MILEY

miley: *enters noah's room with the hot mac and cheese* here you go

noah: *in the floor with her calculator and pencils an everything; pushes them aside* thanks *grabs the food*

miley: welcome *leaves; goes to her room; sees to messages; replys back*

_SmileyMiley: hey babe, sorry. i was downstairs making some mac and cheese for noah. _

_NickJJonas: oh, ok. hi again(: _

_SmileyMiley: hii:) what's up? _

_NickJJonas: missing you _

_SmileyMiley: same here, but really, what are you doing? _

_NickJJonas: i just came from school, said hi to joe, he is siiiick! then to my mom and then i waited for you _

_SmileyMiley: poor joe! did you say it to him? _

_NickJJonas: said what? _

_SmileyMiley: that i told him i hope he feels better _

_NickJJonas: nope, sorry forgot. i'll tell him later _

_SmileyMiley: fineee. how was football practice? _

_NickJJonas: i got in.. but i wasn't number 1 _

_SmileyMiley: what do you mean? _

_NickJJonas: there's this new boy, cory, i think. he is the captain of the team. i'm co-captain. _

_SmileyMiley: aww:( no worries! you're still #1 in my heart! 3 _

_NickJJonas: i love you miles, same here _

_SmileyMiley: i love you too _

_NickJJonas: how was noah's first day of school? _

_SmileyJJonas: pretty good i guess. she told me that she made a friend_

_NickJJonas: that's good.. i think? i don't know. i'm not into girl things so.. _

_SmileyMiley: it's not a girl _

_NickJJonas: oh! well i'm gonna watch noah! _

_SmileyMiley: i love you nick _

_NickJJonas: i love you too, but why'd you siad it again? _

_SmileyMiley: because i think you're the only boyfriend that can care about the sibling's of his girlfirend _

_NickJJonas: well duh! if i love you its including your family. i love noah, even though i don't know her too much. _

_SmileyMiley: thanks, nick _

_NickJJonas: no need to thank me miles_

_SmileyMiley: so anyway i told her to tell me and she told me that she wasn't gonna tell me and then i was like "fine. but you'll tell me later!" and we just walked home _

_NickJJonas: let's see what happens.. _

_SmileyMiley: haha, i guess. i gotta go, history homework, remember? _

_NickJJonas: oh yeah, i better get off too _

_SmileyMiley: bye nicky :* i love you _

_NickJJonas: bye, love you too_

miley: *closes the macbook; sees the hour* 8:39 already? ugh! *starts doing her history paper; falls asleep a few minutes later*

FEW HOURS MORE INTO THE NIGT

miley: *wakes up* history! *sees the paper* 20 more questions?! *goes and takes a shower to be clean and to wake up* it's 11 already and i don't even know what to do *sits down and starts reading the chapter; then starts making them*

2 HOURS LATER

miley: *goes to sleep*

IN THE MORNING

miley: *goes downstairs; sees a note*

"miley, i already woke up noah and i'm driving her to school. i came yesterday aroun 10:30 but i saw you asleep and didn't wanna wake you up because then you'd be in a bad mood so i just closed the door. get ready, eat and go to school. hope you have a good day! love, mom"

miley: you hope i have a good day? first of all you didn't wake me up and you clearly knew i ha homework! then you get ma at me because i don't do homework! second, you leave me a note saying it?! and then you decide to go all responsabel with noah?

*takes out her cel; textes someone:*

_hey, i already woke up. thanks for not waking me up and telling me you got home, and to do my homework. oh, and thanks for not waking me up when you know i overslept. see you tonight. bye _

miley: *presses send; leaves for school*

**kind of a boring chapter, right? it's kind of short but yeah.. i'm gonna try and post the next one today. review please! **


	16. Chapter 16

_CHAPTER 16_

miley: *gets to school; goes to her locker*

nick: *sees her in her locker; goes to her* miles

miley: *mad* what? *turns around* oh, sorry nick. hi

nick: are you ok? yo seem kind of mad..

miley: i am. sorry for screaming at you, by the way

nick: it's ok. but why are you mad?

miley: no reason

nick: tell me. i can help, who made you mad?

miley: my mom

nick: why?

miley: because yesterday when i logged of i took a bath and then started to do the stupid history thing and i fell asleep and then she came into my room and didn't wake me up. then she gets mad at me because i don't do my homework and says that i don't care about school. then today, se decides to be the "great mother" that she is to noah. and i over slept and she disn't even bother to wake me up! and now, i'm late..

-bell rings-

miley: ..and the bell jus rang and we're late an i don't have my books! *startscrying a bit*

nick: sh.. *wipes one of miley's tear* it's ok. come on, let's go to the football field and we'll talk with the teacher later

miley: no! i need to go to class

nick: and i need to see my girlfriend happy, so come! *pulls her to the backyard; they sit on the bench*

miley: i hate my mom *starts crying in nick's chess*

nick: no you don't, you're just mad at her

miley: no nick, you don't understand! ever since noah came to the house all she has done is seduce my father and give all the responsability of noah to me! it's not fair, i didn't want her, why do i have to have her!

nick: *pulls miley back; stares into her eyes* woah. woah. woah! you love noah and you know it!

miley: i know. i just feel like i'm being the mom right now, and i don't wnat that

nick: it's ok. i get it. yo feel stressed because you feel your mom doesn't care about you. she does miles, and also cares about noah

miley: then why does she act like that?!

nick: i don't know. but what i do know is that you should talk to her, an if something happens call me, ok?

miley: *nods; wipes her tears*

nick: *puts a stran of hair behind her ear; kisses her*

miley: thanks, nicky.

nick: you're welcome, now let's get to class

THEY GO TO CLASS; WITH NOAH

noah: thanks mom! *kisses her mother's cheek; leaves the car; enters the school*

frankie: hey noah! *waves*

noah: *sees him; walks to him* hey!

frankie: wanna walk around a little? i already told my friends i was gonna spend the day with you

noah: aw, that's so sweet! sure, let's go *starts walking with him*

frankie: so? what school do you come from?

noah: uh.. *stays quiet a few seconds* this is mu first school.. ever

f:rankie: wow.. why?

noah: i was living in an orphanage. a great family adopted me around summer and they put me here

frankie: *knows she's miley's sister because of nick but doesn't tell her so he just listens to her* wow.. i guess that's rough on you. are you doing good?

noah: i'm more than good! it's so cool to have a mom and a dad! and of course, a sibling!

frankie: i have 3 older brothers. sometime i wish one of them could dissapappear

noah; *laughs* why?

frankie: he is sooo anoying! he acts like a 3 year old sometimes!

noah: *laughs* well- *bell rings* i guess we need to go to class *walkin back*

frankie: *nods* yeah. *gets and idea* hey, wanna hang out at lunch?

noah: sure! where can we meet?

frankie: on the cafeteria *reach te classroom* see ya later *enters; goes to his seat*

noah: *enters too; goes to her seat on the other side of the classroom*

LUNCH

noah: *picks up her things; leaves the classroom and goes to the cafeteria; sponts frankie and goes sit down with him* hey frankie

frankie: hey. i was waitin for you. haven't seen you since 2nd period. these are my friends: matt, alexis and chris

noah: hey guys *waves* good, i'm not the only girl *smiles at alexis*

alexis: *smiles* same here. nice to meet you

noah: noah

alexis: noah.

matt: well, we better be going. we haven't talked to the science teacher about the project

frankie: ok. bye guys.

*they leave*

noah: what project?

frankie: the space one, have you had science today?

noah: no, next hour. what is it about?

f:rankie you really wanna know?

noah: no. but yiu're not in my science class, you have another science class

frankie: it's the same thing. it's just that it's more slower than yours. i bet if we talk with the teacher she could let us do it together

noah: cool *nods her head*

frankie: so, you've liked so far?

noah: what?

frankie: school

noah: oh yeah, super cool

frankie: nice

WHEN SCHOOL IS OVER

noah: *in her locker*

frankie: noah! *runs to her*

noah: woah, why the hurry?

frankie: i need to go but can i have your number?

noah: um.. i don't have a celphone..

frankie: oh, well. see you tomorrow?

noah: sure *smiles* bye frankie

frankie: bye *leaves*

WITH MILEY

miley: *about to leave; goes to see nick on football practice; a hand grabs her and takes her to the janitors closet*

harry: hey there. miss me? *holding her tight*

miley: no! *trying to let go*

harry: you're not gonna get away

miley: how would you know?

harry: i'm smart

miley: *acts like its funny* haha, good one harry

harry: i hate yiu miley

miley: and i hate you

harry: nobody hates me

miley: everybody hates you

harry: bitch. i hate you so much! *holds her tigher*

miley: if you hate me so much, why do you wanna get in bed with me?

harry: cause your hot. and obviously you're good in bed

miley: where do you hear those things?

harry: no where. i just know. it's just logic. a hot girl, hot sex

miley: i hope you get a peice of your own medicine

harry: what does that mean?

miley: oh you know *hits him where it hurts; leaves running; goes to the backyard*

nick: *practicing*

coach: ok people! that's a ten!

nick: *goes to rest on the bleacers; sees miley* come here!

miley: *smiles; runs to him; sits by his side* i missed you *hugs him*

nick: i miss you too *goes to hug her; stops* miles? why are your arms red?

miley: *lies* oh that was me being silly and not watching were i was going. i hit myself with a locker

nick: are you ok?! *kisses her head*

miley: yeah, no worries *smiles* i hope you have a nice practice. see you later?

nick: sure babe *kisses her* love you

miley: love you too *leaves; starts walking home; starts crying because her arms hurt, because of what harry said to her, and because she lied to nick* i'm home *she sai teary eyed and went upstairs*

tish: *watching tv* ok! *didn't notice miley's crying*

miley: *goes to her room; falls asleep*

45 minutes later

miley: *wakes up because of her cellphone ringing* hello?

nick: hey miley!

miley: hi

nick: are you ok?

miley: yeah. i was just sleeping

nick: oh, sorry. this isn't the right moment, right? i'll let you rest. bye

miley: no nick! *starts laughing* it's ok. but only because its you

nick: oh.. good.

miley: did you do good?

nick: great! how are your arms?

miley: not so red anymore

nick: good. well, get some rest. see you tomorrow?

miley: kay, babe. i love you *hangs up*

THE NEXT DAY

miley: *walking with nick to school*

nick: did you talk with your mom?

miley: no. i'm not ready yet. what am i supposed to say?

nick: i guess you'll figure it out. the sooner the better, tough

miley: right

looks like the mother and daughter relationship isn't going well.. and harry's gonna get it? i'll write the next chapter as soon as possible(: review pleasee


	17. Chapter 17

_CHAPTER 17_

A MONTH LATER

_*harry hasn't done anything to miley yet. nick and miley's relationship is ok, except nick doesn't know anything that harry has done to miley. while on the other relationship, tish is more and more irresponsable everyday. billy ray is home less and less everyday. Frankie and Noah have become best friends and hang out together everyday. with matt, alexis and chris or without them*_

miley: *walking alone on way to class*

harry: *grabs her; takes her to his car*

miley: you have got to stop doing that!

harry: shut up! *tapes her to the seat*

miley: *muffled* harry!

harry: i said shut up! *takes off their clothe; enters her fast*

miley: harry! your hurting me!

harry: i don't care, bitch! go along with it! *goes deeper*

miley: *moans*

harry: see? you like it!

miley: no! i hate it! *cums*

harry: then why you cummed?

miley: cause yoyr going fast!

harry: and cause you like it

miley: *tryes to get out*

LATER

harry: leave

miley: *crying; leaves; goes to the bathroom; cleans her face; goes to class*

ON FRIDAY

nick: *walking to school* so.. how about we do something this weekend?

miley: sure! my house, bring frankie so that he can be with noah

nick: good! when?

miley: tonight

nick: ok

*at night with noah an miley*

noah: do i look good?

miley: great. me?

noah: awesome!

miley: cool. they'll be here *bell rings* right now *goes downstairs; opens* hey nick *kisses him quickly* hey frankie! *hugs him* long time no see!

frankie: i know

noah: *comes down the stairs* miley! can i- *sees frankie* frankie?! *exited; smiles*

frankie: noah?! *smiles*

noah: hi *waves; comes down*

miley: you guys know each other?

frankie: yeah

noah: we're best friend

nick: little world, huh?

miley: well, better. you know each other. go wild!

noah&frankie: *look at her* what?

miley: ugh you're groing up! i meant, have fun. as i play some games and all

noah: oh! *relieved* come on, let's go to my room

frankie: ok

noah&frankie: *go up*

miley: who knew they knew each other?

nick: and were friends!

miley: *goes to the living room* so he's the guy noah's been talking about

nick: she has?! well, looks like i'm gonna watch my own brother !

miley: *laughs* now i know nothing will happen

noah&frankie: *come down*

noah: we'll be outside ok?

miley: ok

noah: *goes outside wih frankie*

frankie: isn't it so cool that our brother and sister are dating?

noah: yeah! *throws the big ball*

frankie: *cathces it; throws it*

noah: *goes after it; laughing*

INSIDE

miley: *cuddled up to nick on the sofa*

nick: *twirls her hair* your hair is beautiful

miley: *blushes* thanks *smiles* i like your too

nick: *laughs* right

miley: i do!

nick: alright, i believe you!

miley: you should, i'm your girlfriend ! *giggles*

nick: hey, so have you talked to your mom?

miley: i told you yesterday that i'm not ready, just give me a few weeks and i'll talk to her

nick: fine

miley: *gets a text; reads it* oh, it's demi *smiles*

nick: cool, what's up?

miley: she wants me to help her tomorrow to find something to wear for tomorrow night because joe asked her out

nick: i still can't believe she's dating my brother

miley: nick, they've been together for a long time. shouldn't you just believe it?

nick: no.

miley: whatever you say *replys to demi*

_miley: *text* sure. what time? where? _

_demi: *text* in my house? we'll search my closet and then go to the mall if we have to _

_miley: *text* great! i'll be over at 2 pm, k? _

_demi: *text* thanks miles! love you, bye! _

miley: i'm gonna meet her at 2 and spend the rest of the afternoon with her, wanna do something in the morning? or at night?

nick: let's have breakfast together

NOAH AND FRANKIE ENTER

noah: hey guys, we gonna go grab something to eat, ok? *leaves with frankie*

miley: ok! *to nick* what were you saying, sorry

nick: i was thinking we could have some breakfast together?

miley: that sounds amazing.

nick: how about panera? 10:30?

miley: i can't wait! but can you drive me to demi's later?

nick: yeah, her house is down my street

miley: well, i guess that's a plan for saturday!

nick: then you can come to my house, let's take a night swim

miley: that sounds adventureous. i can't wait!

frankie: nick? *comes from the kitchen*

nick: what's up, frank?

frankie: mon just called me. you didn't awnser, she said we should be going back

nick: *checks his phone* oh yeah, it's dead.

i guess is time to leave *stands up*

miley: so soon?

frankie: it's almost 12

miley: oh.. time flies by fast!

frankie: i know, trust me

noah: *enters and hears*

noah&miley: what's that supposed to mean?

frankie: nothing! *smiles*

miley: ok.. i think you should be sleeping

frankie: i'm not a baby anymore, just turned 12!

nick: well, 12 is the number of mom's arguments if we don't go now *sigh*

frankie: *goes to noah* see you monday?

noah: see you monday *winks*

frankie: alright, bye *leaves*

miley: *outside with nick* see you tomorrow. 10:30! don't keep me waiting!

nick: i won't babe *chuckles* relax

miley: and charge your phone!

nick: ok, your starting to sound like my mom and i don't like it!

miley: sorry. i just want to text you

*frankie passes sayin 'bye miley' and gets on the passenger sear*

miley: bye frankie. guess you need to leave

nick: i've been saying goodbye since we got off the couch *kisses her forehead* alright, now's the real bye. i love you

miley: love you too *kisses him deeply*

nick: *kisses back; smiles; goes to his car*

frankie: *on his phone* having fun with miley?

nick: *startsdriving* i always have fun witg miley, what are you talking about

frankie: you almost rip her lips!

nick: it was just a kiss, i'm not bringing you anymore!

frankie: yeah, you are! noah's my friend!

nick: only your friend, right?

frankie: yea. what's with the question?

nick: nothing

WITH MILEY

mioey: *goes inside* noah?

noah: what?

miley: what did frankie mean with 'trust me, i know'?

noah: nothing!

miley: come on, tell me

noah: i'm telling you, nothing!

miley: i know yoyr lying!

noah: i'm not!

miley: then why are you getting so defensive?

noah: *guess serious and blushes*

miley: see! there's something yiur not telling me! do you like frankie? cause it's onvious he does!

noah: how do you know

miley: see! you do!

noah: miley!

miley: what?

noah: awnser my question! how do you knoe?

miley: tell me, do you like hin?

noah: a little bit.. ok, a lot!

miley: i knew it ! aww, you have your first crush!

noah: stop!

miley: it's ok! i had my first crush too..

noah: good. now, how do you know he likes me?

miley: the way he stares at you? the comments he makes? come on! make a move!

noah: *smiles* i'm going to sleep *leaves*

miley: ok *texts her mom* where are you?

tish: *text* at a friends house, why?

miley: *text* because it's late and you're not here yet

tish: *text* i don't think i'll be sleeping home tonight, ok?

miley: *text* fine. where's dad?

tish: *text* it's friday. probably drinking somethin with the guys, call him

miley: *text* no it's ok. i'm going to sleep

**noah and frankie? we'll find out :p **


	18. Chapter 18

_CHAPTER 18 _

IN THE MORNING

miley: *comes down the stairs; to the kitchen*

noah: *sitting on the table*

billy: *giving noah some pancakes* hey bud, want some pancakes?

miley: no thanks, i'm having breakfast with nick *starts serving herself some water* and then he's gonna drive me to demi's house to help her with something and then we're meeting t his house, so don't wait for me, ok?

billy: don't you need to study?

miley: no. bye noie. bye dad *leaves*

nick: *comes in his car*

miley: *gets in the car* 10:30 exact! *smiles; kisses him*

nick: ready?

miley: yes, babe

nick: *starts driving*

WHEN THEY GET THERE

server: *comes to their table* good morning, what can i help you with?

miley: i'd like some eggs with toast, bacon and hash browns

nick: an i'd like some waffles with syrup and an strawberry on the top

server: *writes it down* thank you, i'll be right back *smiles; leaves*

nick: so, what's up?

miley: eeh.. same. you?

nick: *smiles* normal

miley: *raises an eyebrow* why are you so smiley?

nick: *shrugs* no reason. it's just a very sunny day *looks at the window*

miley: roght...

nick: what? i can't be happy for no reason?

miley: there's always a reaso why you are smiling

nick: no there isn't

miley: yes you do

nick: *nods no*

miley: nick! i've known you my entire life *laughs*

nick: so? people change

miley: in some things! not all

nick: well, this is one of my changes then

miley: *laugs* i'll get it out of you, don't worry

WHEN THEY START EATING

nick: so, when am i supposed to drive you to demi's?

miley: any houre, just not late. she wants to see her closet and go to the mall!

nick: well, isn't it gonna be a fun afternoon?

miley: super!

nick: *laghs8

miley: *laughs too*

LATER

miley: *gets off the car* see you 7:30?

nick: i'll pick you up here!

miley: thanks babe! *sends his a kiss; walks to te door; doorbell rings*

demi: *opens* mileeeey!

miley: *smiles; hugs her* hey

demi: come in, time to do a makeover!

miley: let's go *enters*

A FEW HOURS LATER

demi: *throws the last dress to the floor*

that's it! we gotta hit the mall! i've got no clothe!

miley: it's ok, dem. we'll get you ready in no time, come on, let's go

THEY GO TO THE MALL; IN FOREVER 21

miley: *pulls out a dress* how about this one?

demi: to o long!

miley: *pulls out another one* this one?

demi: noo! it's purple! i hate purple! *pulls one out* how about this one?

miley: eeh... it's kind of slutty

demi: your right *puts it back*

miley: *pulls one out* DEMI! look at this one!

demi: that is gorgeos!

miley: i know! try it on!

demi: *goes and tryes it on; comes out with the dress* you like?

miley: dang, girl! you look hot!

demi: thanks. i was thinking the silver high heels?

miley: how about the peach ones?

demi: better! peach and peach! you're so good miles! *changes*

WHEN THEY GET HOME

demi: *gets in the shower*

miley: *sitting on demis bed; recieves a text*

nick: *text* hey, was thinking about you(: miss you. what are you guys up too?

miley: *text* hii! i was doing the same! miss you too3 i'm not gonna tell you cause i know you're asking that to tell joe

nick: *text*i'm not! he's not even here!

miley: *text*where are you?

nick: *text* alone, in my room

miley: *text* good for you, i'll see you at 7:30, kay?

nick: *text* fine. bye

demi: *comes out; with a tshirt and some short*

miley: ready for your hair?

demi: *nods*

MILEY DOES HER HAIR

demi: what time is it?

miley: 6:30

demi: what?! he's gonna be here any minite!

miley: i know. that's why i just finished your hair *smile*

demi: thanks! i'm gonna do my make up!

AT 7

demi: *comes out* my face ok?

miley: you lookk so pretty, dem! planing something?

demi: *says seductively* you know it!

miley: what?!

demi: i'm ready.. and i know he is!

miley: demii! why didn't you tell me earlier!

demi: i don't know

BELLRING

demi: can you open for me?

miley: *nods; goes to open the door; opens*

joe: hey miles *smile8

miley: hey, romeo *giggles*

joe: *smiles* is demi ready?

miley: she'll be right her. *shouts* demi! Romeo's is waiting!

demi: coming *comes to the door*

miley: have her back by 10 *winks*

joe: mjm.. don't wait up, ok?

miley: bye *closes the door*

HALF HOUR LATER

miley: *recieves a text; reads*

nick: *text* i'm outside:)

miley: *text* great! be right there *comes down demi's room; opens the door*

nick: *with a bathing suit* hello, baby. i bought this for you

miley: *smiles; gasps; grabs the bathing suit* thank you!

nick: *smiles* you ready for a night swim?

miley: *smiling; nods* yes!

nick: let's go *they walk to nick's house*

WHEN THEY GET THERE; THEY GO TO THE BACKYARK

miley: i'm gonna go change *goes to the pool bathroom; changes; comes back out*

nick: *already wearing his swimsuit; takes off his shirt; grabs miley; runs to the pool*

miley: no nick no! *laughing and screaming*

nick: *jumps in the pool with miley in his arms*

miley: *laughs when they get up from te water* it's cold!

nick: it'll get warmer.. like always

miley: let's swim.. *starts swimming*

nick: *swims after her again; grabs her again*

miley: hey! *pouts*

nick: what?

miley: i want to swmi..

nick: *smiles* and i want to be with my girlfriedn..

miley: *smiles; puts her arms on his neck; puts her legs on his waist* i love you *kisses him*

nick: *kisses back; deepens it* i love you too

miley: *pulls back* where's frankie?

nick: with my mom and dad. why?

miley: just wanted to know *smiles*

nick: i love your teeth, they are so white!

miley: really? *smiles bigger; stops* i don't so much

nick: why?

miley: i didn't wear my retainer and now they're ugly

nick: you're beautiful no matter whT

miley: *smiles; kisses him*

nick: *strokes her back*

miley: *puts her arms around his neck* can we go to your room?

nick: *pulls back* why?

miley: why do you think?

nick: i always end up cleaning my sheets after you come here, right?

miley: *giggles* seems like it

nick: come one

THEY GET OUT OF THE POOL AND GO TO NICK'S ROOM

miley: *lays in his bed*

nick: *ontop of her* that swimsuit makes you look so sexy

miley: looks like you picked the right one *smiles*

nick: yes i did *smiles*

miley: how much time do we have?

nick: all the time in the world

miley: what's that supposed to mean?

nick: joe told me not to worry bc he does not know when he'll be back and mom and dad are going to stay at a motel because frankie asked them

miley: isn't weird that frankie asks things the day you guys plan other things?

nick: *laush* forget out him right now *kisses her*

miley: *kisses him back; strokes his hair*

nick: *puts his hand under her, starts pushing her up and they both start to sit on the bed*

miley: *sitting on the bed; keeps stroking his hair with one arm, the other in the bed; starts pushing herself onto nick*

nick: *stars laying down with his face to the ceiling; miley on top of him; undoes her swimsuit bra; throws it on the floor*

miley: *puts the other hand in his cheeks; opens her mouth*

nick: *enters her mouth with his tongue and starts stroking her boobs*

miley: *puts both of her hands in her neck; fights with him with her tongue*

nick: *breaks the kiss; gets on top of miley; starts sucking on her boobs*

miley: *starts moaning; starts massaging him through his pants*

nick: you like that, baby? *starts sucking harder*

miley: *nods; starts rubbing him*

nick: *groans loudly*

miley: *feels him.. hard*

nick: *licking one boob; massaging the other with his hand; enters her swimsuit panty woth the other hand; moves his fingers*

miley: *very weak* nicky..

nick: yes? *teasing her*

miley: get in me, please..

nick: i'm sorry.. i can't

miley: yes you can, need help?

nick: yes *kisses her*

miley: *starts frenc kissing him; rubbing him hard*

nick: *puts one finger inside of her; licking her lips*

miley: just one?

nick: *puhes 2 finger inside of her; pumping up and down fast*

miley: *moans and cumms*

nick: *goes down to her womanhood; takes her panty swimsuit off; starts licking her pussy*

miley: *starts screaming in pleasure*

nick: *explores with his tongue*

miley: NICK! GET INSIDE OF ME! NOW! *cumms again*

nick: *take off his pants and starts going in and out*

miley: *moaning in pleasure* ni..cky..

nick: *goes faster and garder for at least 20 minutes*

miley: *cumms*

nick: *licks it off* mm.. best cum i've ever tasted

miley: *giggles* thank you babe, you were part of the process

nick: *kisses her softly*

miley: sits on his stomack* guess what?

nick: what?

miley: you get an award!

nick: what for? *smirks*

miley: giving me the best pleasure ever! *turns around; still sitting on him; starts sucking on his dick*

nick: mm.. baby! *moaning*

miley: *starts off my the tip; then starts getting it all on her mouth*

nick: i'm getting there!

miley: *take it out of her mouth; stars touching it up and down fast; a shot of cum comes out and hits all her face; turns around to face nick; grabs his middle finger and puts it in her cheek then takes it and suck it* mm... nicky's cum..

nick: *gets hard* oh, miley! you make me so hard ad horny! *grabs her cum-filled face and starts to kiss her*

*soon they are both filled with nick's cum on their faces and miley's on their bodies*

**heyy! liked this chapter? i think the last part was the best sex scene i've ever made.. leave review? please! what has been your favorite part until now of all the story? love ya'll!**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

WEEKS LATER

miley: *wakes up and throws up on the bathroom* oh my gosh.. i can't stand my stomach! *gets cleaned up and goe so school*

IN NICKS LOCKER

nick: *organizing his locker; worried about miley*

miley: *comes over to him; tryes to act as if she feels right* hey, babe *smiles and higs him brom behing*

nick: miles! *turns around; hugs her; kisses the top of her head* why are you late?

miley: *lies* no reason, i just woke up a little late

nick: i know you're lying..

miley: *lies again* i'm not *fakes a smile*

nick: come on miley, what's wrong? i've known you my entire life and we've been together the past 2 months. tell me

miley: *gives up* i've been throwing up every morning for the past 3 days and i was supposed to have my period yesterday *tears up*

nick: what's that supposed to mean? *concerned; keeps hugging her but closer*

miley: it means i might be pregnant!

nick: what?! but we haven't done anything in the past couple of weeks!

miley: weeks! but we did a month ago! remember?

nick: that pool night?

miley: yeah.. *puts he head in his shoulder; starts sobbing*

nick: no miles, don't cry. we'll talk about this after school, ok?

miley: *nods*

nick: you're too pretty to cry. plus i think it may be something, like a flu or something

miley: i guess you may be right *wipes her eyes* come on, let's go to class

IN CLASS

miley: *not paying attention, thinking to herself* what if i'm pregnant?! my parents will kill me! nick will probably won't ever talk to me again and noah.. well, i guess noah will be there. i just.. wait a minute.. nick wasn't my last! *flashback*

_miley: *in her room* _

_harry: *gets in from the window* _

_miley: what are you doing here? _

_harry: what do you think? i'm horny, i come to you. come on, cooperate so i can leave. are your parents home? _

_miley: just my sister. and she's sleeping so leave! _

_harry: better for me. *starts kissing her* mm.. your lips are so plump miley _

_miley: *tryin to stop him* leave! _

_harry: *starts kssing her and eventually fucks her* _

*flahsback end*

omg! what if the baby is harry's? i'd loose nick forever! and i would be a single mom.. a teen single mom. a trash to this world. a dissapointment to my parents and all my family.. an embarrasment for this school! *starts crying but wipes her tears* maybe it's just food poisoning.. i'm overreacting. miley, stop!

BELL RINGS; AT LAST CLASS

nick: ready to leave? i think we should sort this out , talk about it, make some thinkin and go see a doctor if we need to

miley: i guess your right *sad*

nick: starbucks? i pay? *trying to make her feel better*

miley: you always play, dummy *laughs a little but she is still sad*

AT STARBUCKS

nick: *sitting on a table with miley* ok, tell me again, why do you think your pregnant?

miley: i'm throwing up every morning and my period hasn't come, it was supposed to be here yesterday. and i've been feeling very dizzy today.. *looks to the table*

nick: i think it's food poisoning and that your period hasn't come only because its late, and the dizziness its just because your worried.

miley: i don' know, nick

nick: let's fo see a doctor.

miley: no

nick: yes

miley: why?

nick: because i care about you and i want to nake sure if youre alright plus it's my baby in there, if there is one

miley: *shakes when he says the things about the baby* i don't want to go, i'm scared

nick: you're going wheather you like if or not *grabs her and takes her to te car*

AT THE DOCTOR

nick: *to the service girl* yes, i'd like to make an appointment for miley cyrus and nick jonas. she's feeling a little dizzi and we jst want to make sure if it's a flu or mothing else

secretary: *typing in the computer* it will take about 30-40 minutes until the doctor take syou in, yo may ask anything you'd like information for and that would e 60 dollars

nick: *pays* thank you

35 MINUTES LATER

doctor: miley and nick?

nick: yes?

miley: *looks up*

doctor: come in *smiles*

nick: *takes miley's hand and walks into the office*

doctor: hi, this is your first visit, i assume?

nik: yes.. right miley?

miley: *nods* yeah..

doctor: well, the secretary told me you guys had questions. would you like to tell me what's going on so i can let you know what's happening?

nick: i think it's miley's time to talk..

miley: nick..

nick: come on, it's your body an you know everything

miley: *looks scared*

doctor: i can tell your scared, just take your time

miley: *nods; inhales and exhales* ok.. for the past 4 days, couting today, i've been trowing up and i was supposed to get my leriod yesterday and i'm kind of worried because my period it's never late and i never throw up on mornings

doctor: *nods* i see, it's natural the period being late but i'm kind of concerned that you've been throwing up, sorry to ask but how have your sexual performances been lately?

miley: *looks at nick*

nick: *exhales* well, last time was about a month ago.. we were at the pool and the we just went to my bedroom and yeah..

miley: *gulps*

doctor: ok, and was that your first time? as a couple?

nick: *nods no* no

doctor: and did you use protection?

nick: *looks down* no.. *whispers*

doctor: *widens his eyes* oh, i see. the other times.. protection?

miley: no.. *whispers too; puts her head on nicks shoulders*

doctor: miss cyrus, would you come here so i can take a look at your stomach?

miley: *nods stands up and goes alay down in the doctor's bed*

doctor: *pulls her shirt up; puts gell on her stomach and turns on the monitr*

nick: *sittkng in the same seat; watching*

doctor: *spreads the gell all ove her stomach with an instrument and sees her stomach* all i can see right now is a dark mass of something right here *points*

miley: nicky, come pleaee

nick: *goes to miley and holds her hand*

doctor: but it isn't so clear, i guess it's because whatever it is is begining to affect you. i recomend you come in 3 weeks and i'll chack you again.

nick: but what is in there? a baby?

doctor: i don't know, it isn't so clear. it could be a baby, a disease, anything. i need you to come back in 3 weeks when i will probably be better *starts cleaning miley an turns the computer off* i'll give you this so that you can buy yourself some medicines so it will ease the paine and maybe control your vomiting. any quiestions?

miley: doctor, there is a posibility that it is a baby and a posibility that that is another thing, right?

doctor: that is correct

miley: if its another thing, is it deathly? or will i have some kind of condition? will i have surgury?

doctor: i really don't know. i don't think its to big for a surgury, though. just take these medicines and come back in a couple of weeks, ok?

miley: thanks doctor *take the note*

nick: thank you

doctor: your welcome, now make sure you take everything and make sure you eat healthy, if anything goes wrong, i'm here for you.

nick: thanks again *leaves with miley*

**uh-oh! looks like the fun times as a couple are over.. or aren't they? **


	20. Chapter 20

_CHAPTER 20_

IN THE CAR

miley: *starts crying*

nick: miley, don't cry..

miley: *keeps crying*

nick: miles.. please don't..

miley: can we go home?

nick: yes, but please stop crying i hate to see you cry

miley: *tryes to sleep*

nick: *goes to miley's house*

WHEN THEY GET THERE

nick: *grabs a sleeping miley and takes her to her house*

tish: *cooking* who's there?

nick: nick. miley's sleeping, i'm going to take her to her room and stay a little, is that ok?

tish: yes, dear. want to stay and eat dinner?

nick: that will be alright, thanks tish *goes to miley's room and lays her in her bed; lays next to her* i love you miley *kisses her forehead; the strokes her hair*

miley: *wakes up about 25 minutes later* nicky?

nick: yes, baby?

miley: where are we? *sleepy*

nick: in your bedroom. we got here about half an hour ago from the doctors. i'm staying over for dinner

miley: the doctors? *tears up* i have something inside of me.. i can't.. *break out crying softly*

nick: babe no.. don't cry, i love you. nothing is wrong, you'll be fine *kisses her forehead*

miley: no! i won't! if i have something inside of me it's probably a life - threatening disease and i'll die eventually and if it's not that it's a baby which i'm going to die because of my parents and yours.. *crying*

nick: miley, stop! this is not something to die. look at me *raises her head* you are going to be ok. it's not a life threatening disease you heard the doctor, if it's something dangerous then you'll get a surgery which you had one 3 years ago and you're fine and if its a baby we'll have a little miracle angel with us, plus no one, not even god is going to kill you. i will protect you from everything: your parents, my parents, diseases, dangerous things, harry.. everything. you got me and i love you with all my heart

miley: i love you nick *wipes a tear; smiles a bit; kisses him with all his passion*

nick: *kisees back and deepens it*

miley: *puts her arms in his cheeks*

nick: *puts his arms on her waist*

miley: *lays him downs and gets on top of him*

nick: *pulls her shirt up a little bit*

miley: *moves a little* ow..

nick: *stops kissing her; puts his hands on her back and starts sitting up with her in his lap* what's wrong? *concerned*

miley: my stomach.. it hurts

nick: where?

miley: here *points*

nick: *starts to put his hand in the spot where it hurts*

miley: i need to throw up *stands up and goes to the bathroom; pukes in the toilet; nick comes and helps her with he rhair*

nick: *pats her back* there you go, that'll make you feel better

miley: no, it won't. this happened this morning too. we need to buy those medicines *stars cleaning her face*

nick: lets go now

miley: no, tomorrow. first thin in the morning, before school. i can't leave like this my mom will ask and i'm not in the best mood with her

nick: then i'll go alone

miley: i don't want you to leave *hugs him*

nick: fine. but if you puke one more time i'm leavin and getting you those medicines

miley; ok. thank you

nick: anything for you

miley: one more thing

nick: yeah?

miley: no one, and i mean no one, can know about this, ok?

nick: wait, what? you need to tell your parents.

miley: no, i don't care about them and they don't care about me, so why would i tell them

nick: because they do care and they love you, even thought they don't seem to make it notice

miley: no, only you

nick: fine *kisses her head*

miley: you're the best

nick: that is right, and since i'm the bes i got to keep m reputation and make you feel etter now come on, i'm going to take you to your bed *grabs her and goes to her bed; lays her down*

miley: *laughs a little bit*

nick: there's the smile that i love *smiles; lays on top of her; kisses her*

miley: *pulls back* i love you

nick: i love you too, now let's watch a movie to get your mind off of this

miley: which one will we see?

nick: *laughs* it's a surprise

miley: nicky! you're probably going to put one with a lot of violence!

nick: why would i do that?

miley: becaus that's what you always watch

nick: when i'm not with you, when have we seen a violence movie together?

miley: like 9 months ago!

nick: 9 months ago we weren't together and i didn't look at you thise way!

miley: fine. you win

nick: now, may we put your favorite? *holds up a movie*

miley: Romeo and Juliet!

nick: *chucks* see? i love you so much that i'm going to watch this torture *goes to the bed and lays with her*

miley: *gasps* this is not a torture!

nick: whatever you say

miley: i love you *smiles*

nick: i love you too, my princess. *kisses her cheek*

20 MINUTES LATER

tish: *knocks on the door* can i come in?

miley: *whispers* no

nick: *whispers to miley*miley..

miley: yeah!

tish: *enters* what took you so long? anyways, dinners ready? nick, do you wan tto eat?

nick: are you hungry? *to miley*

miley: not really..

nick: *to tish* just a little bit, i'll be down right now

tish: ok, dear. don't take too long! *laughs; leaves*

miley: see what i mean? she didn't even ask me and when i said no she didn't even care *gets sad*

nick: she was just tryin to make me feel athome, maybe. she cares aboout you.

miley: noah cares more about me than her

nick: i know i care about you so i'll be right back and i'll bring some food for both. you are eating wheather you like it on not *leaves before miley can say anything; gets the food and comes back; tryes to convince miley to eat* come on miles, you need some food. you heard the doctor, yiu beed to eat healthy or it will get worse

miley: how is that healthy? plus i'm not hungry

nick: it's ok, i guesss. i can't judge you for not earing when i know what you have but you need to eat! and this is healthy! it's vegetables!

miley: nick, stop please! i'm not eating anything from my mother. i'd rather have burger king. and you hate vegetables!

nick: i know, but i got to convince you to eat anyways

miley: i'm not going to eat! i hate vegetables, i hate them even more if my mother cooked them, i'm not hungry, if i eat i'll probably throw up again and i have a big mass that's been killing me all day!

nick: tell you what

miley: what?

nick: we'll go to my house, i'll cook you some chicken soup that i know you love and you'll sleep over

miley: *smiles* that sounds so much better than vagetables

nick: now the problem is, how are we gonna get out of here?

miley: that's the least you should be worrying about

nick: why?

miley: because after 10 there's no one down there, my mom goes with my da to the room to do i don't know what, noah falls asleep pretty much around 12 but she doesn't notice what's happening down there because she's on netflix watching tv and my parents don't come down until like 6:30 in the morning

nick: so i'm guessing we're leaving around 11:30?

miley: pretty much, yeah.

nick: *kisses her forehead* what do we do with these food? i don't wanna throw it away

miley: we won't. we'll feed the birds

nick: feed the birds?

miley: yeah. *tryies to stand up; nick helps her* thank you *goes to her window, spreads her arm out with the palte of food; whistles; a few birds come*

nick: how do you know the birds like this?

miley: one day i was eating up here an i ate everythin but the vegetables and i was goin to throw them away but i saw a pigeon on my window and i decide to feed it instaid of just throwing away the food

nick: hmm.. good story

miley: right.. what time is it?

nick: 9:37

miley: ugh, we can't leave yet. let's continue the movie

THEY WATCH THE MOVIE; WHEN IT'S OVER

miley: i got to go to the bathroom

nick: are you going to puke?

miley: no, just pee

nick: call me if you get dizzy

miley: will do *smiles and goes to the bathroom; comes back out a few minutes alter* what time is it now?

nick: 10:55

miley: well, we still have time.. *smirks; starts walking to him*

nick: what are you talking about?

miley: come on, nicky. let's have fun *sits o top of him; he legs spread to the bed so her butt is sitting in his thing*

nick: no, miley. i'm sorry. i'm not having sex with you on the conditions your body is in

miley: but nicky! i love you !

nick: i love you too, we can do anything, just not this, to show our love...

miley: we did. we watched a movie together

nik: miles, that's not the point

miley: then what is the point?

nick: the point is that you're not supposed to have sex right now!

miley: *gets off* fine *walks to the other end of the bed; lays down* you can leave *closes her eyes*

nick: i'm not leaving. i want to stay with you. i want to take care of you and to make you feel good *goes over to her and lays down next to her* i'm sory miles but we can't do it tonight. i don't wnat you to feel worse, ok? and what if it is a baby and it hurts it? you don't know and idon't eather, just one night wont do you wrong, ok? please turn your back away from me , i don't want out first fight to be over something stupid

miley: *turns around; facing him; opens her eyes* fine. you have a point, but can at least i kiss you? i like to kiss you..

nick: *kisses her*

miley: *closes her eyes; deepens it; puts her arms over his shoulders*

ickn: *cloases his eyes to; wraps her arms around her body*

miley: *opens her mouth*

nick: *inserts his tongue in her mouth*

miley; *moans a bit*

nick: *strokes her hair*

miley: *smiles*

nick: *smiles; pulls back*

miley: why'd you stop?

nick: i love your hair

miley: what?

nick: i love your hair. it's beautiful. like if it came out of the ocean a few hours ago, so wavy and brown.. like hazelnut brown with blonde lazers of the sun. *smiles*

miley: blond lazers of the sun? nick what is wrong with you? we should have never seen romeo and juliet! the result of it was having a cheesy boyfriend. *giggles*

nick: i'm sorry, i'm just using my creativity. like you always tell me to do

miley: you're right. i'm sorry and thank you for your compliment. i love your eyes. *smiles* those hypnotizing eyes *kisses him*

nick: *kisses back*

miley: i really want to do it.. please!

nick: no! not until the doctor says its ok

miley: fine, you win. can we leave?

nick: *checks his clock* yeah

*they grab miley's clothes and things and go quietly downstairs; miley writes something on a paper and leaves with nic*

**aw, i want my own nick! haha! hope you're liking the story so far! **


	21. Chapter 21

_CHAPTER 21_

WHEN THEY GET TO NICK'S

nik: *closes the door*

miley: that was a close one..

nick: what do you mean?

miley: i didn't know what to write at my house

nick: what did you write, anyway?

miley: i said i had to leave early because i forgot to do a homework and was going to school a few minutes earlier than everyday and balah blah blah and that thy don't need to wait for me because i need to study after for my biology test

nick: what biology test?

miley: yours. we're going to do something after school, roght?

nick: probably.

miley: *smiles* let's go to sleep, i'm kind of tired.

nick: you should be. but wait a minute until i cook you soup

miley: no, it's ok. i'll eat when i wake up

nick: are you sure?

miley: yes!

nick: promise?

miley: yes!

nick: you better eat in the morning

miley: i will

*they go to sleep*

IN THE MORNIG

miley: *throwing up*

nick: *wake up beacause if te sound* miley? what's going on? *realizes she's throwing up in the bathroom; stands up an goes to the bathroom; holds he hair* miley... *pats her back* you'll be ok

miley: *finishes and cleans herself* no i won't i hate throwing up.. it's so gross! *turns around to face nick* why does this happen to me? *puts her head on nicks shoulder*

nick: i'm sorry *strokes her hair*

WITH NOAH; MILEY'S HOUSE

noah: *comes down; goes to open the fride; sees a note; reads it aloud*

"hey mom, dad or noah, i left this note to let you know that i left like an hour ago because i need to do something for one of my classes and if i waited until you guys woke up for breakfast i'd get a zero. don't wait for me tonight because i'm going to study in the library or somewhere for my biology test tomorrow. love you, bye

-miley"

*puts the note on the counter; serves herself some cereal*

tish: *comes down the stairs and sees noah alone eating her breakfast* you don't want eggs?

noah: no thanks. goodmorning by the way

tish: morning. where's miley?

noah: *hands her the note*

tish: *reads; few seconds later* what is weong with that girl? who leaves their house so early?

noah: she wrote that she has to do a homework

tish: so? she has to let me know

noah: she did. she wrote a note *finishes*

tiah: let's go.

noah: *gets in the car with tish*

IN SCHOOL

noah: bye, mom

tish: bye noah *leaves*

noah: *goes to her locker*

frankie: *comes behind her a few seconds later*

AAAH!

noah: *jumps a little; turns around* frankie! why'd you do that for?

frankie: no reason. ready for class? the bells gonna ring in a few minutes and the teacher needs to do road call

noah: *closes her locker* yeah, let's go *leaves to homeroom with frankie*

WITH NICK AND MILEY

nick: *arrives at school; opens miley's door for her*

miley: than you, nicky *smiles*

nick: any time *smiles* let's get to class

*they go to class; in luch*

miley: *sitting with demi eating*

demo: so then, what happened?

miley: nothing. we just watched romeo and juliet and then waited for my family to go to sleep and then we left to nick's house

demi: that's it? that's your big lie?

nick: *comes* lie? who's lieying ? *sits next to miley* hey miles *kisses her head* hey demi

miley: hey baby. *kisses him*

demi: *few seconds later* i'm sorry to interupt but can you too like, stop?

miley: *pulls back* sorry

nick: what are you talking about, lies?

demi: oh yeah, your little girlfriend here and you.

nick: what did we do? *curios*

demi: lied. telling miley's parents that she has to do homework so that you too can spend the night *smiles evely*

nick: wait what?

demi: nothing. i'm gonna go get some ketchup

*leaves*

nick: you told her that your stomach hurts?

miley: no

nick: then what?

miley: i told her that we left school and went to my house, studied and then watched romeo and juliet. and that we wanted to spend more time together but you coulnd't stay so that i wrote a note to my parents saying that i needed to do homework

nick: you lie a lot

miley: only to things that aren't important

nick: this is important. now she's gonna think that we just wanted to mess around together and that we.. you know. when that is not what really happened

miley: don't worry, i haven't told her that we've been doing it, she still thinks it's only kisses and hanging out

nick: when do you plan on telling her?

miley: when i get things straight. first i want to know what's going on with me, then i want to study a bit, talk to my mom and then i'll go back to being her best friend and talking about boys and things

nick: boys? you mean me? *smirks*

miley: and joe *smiles*

demi: i'm back! so what were you guys talking about?

miley: nothing, just about our relationship

demi: cool, i guess

miley: how's joe?

demi: i don't want to talk about joe right now

WITH FRANKIE AND NOAH

frankie: *eating*

noah: come on frankie, you take so much time to eat!

frankie: sorry! *finishes eating* happy?

noah: very. what are we gonna do now?

frankie: let's just walk around and talk

noah: sounds good *starts walking with him*

frankie: so what are you going to do this friday no, te other one?

noah: uh.. i don't know.. why you ask?

frankie: *reach the bleacers; sits down and noah too* there's a party at chris's house.

noah: what kind of party? a birthday on?

frankie: no, a disco one, it's from out class and he let us make it there. you know, where we mingle? it's just music and dancing, there's punch an brownies and lots of stuff. it's realky fun. you want to go?

noah: *nods* yeah *smiles*

WITH NICK AND MILEY; WHEN SCHOOL FINISHES

miley: lets go to the park.

nick: sure

miley: *starts walking and sits down on the bench 10 minutes later* good, another day of school gone *smiles*

nick: yes. now the afternoon just for us *smiles and grabs miley; pulls her into him; hugs her*

miley: *puts her head on his chest* you know, i've been better today. hopefully tomorrow will be even better

nick: let' hope *smiles*

**hope you liked! it's almost 1:00a.m. so i'm gonna go watch a movie and then go to sleep so peace out! i'll write tomorrow(: **


	22. Chapter 22

_CHAPTER 22_

30 MINUTES LATER

miley: nicky?

nick: yeah, baby?

miley: i'm scared

nick: don't be. nothing is going to happen, i swear. i love you *kisse sher* you'll be fine

miley: *worried*

A WEEK LATER; FRIDAY NIGHT

miley: *stares into her mirror* oh my gosh.. *starts to cry; celphone rings* hello?

nick: hey miley.. *notices something* miley, are you crying

miley: *lies* no

nick: yes you are, what's wrong

miley: nothing

nick: you're lying. i'm coming over. *hangs up*

miley: *cries more*

tish: *knocks on the door*

miley: *liez* i'm changing!

tish: oh ok, i'm leaving to my usual meeting, billy's going to the bar with the guys and you'll be babysitting noah, ok?

miley: yes mon

tish: bye *leave*

45 MINUTES LATER

nik: *enters to mileys room* miley..

miley: how did you get here? *calmed down*

nick: noah's downstairs watching tv and i brought frankie so she wouldn't know what's going on. why were you crying earlier?

miley: *starts to cry; raises her shirt* look

nick: what?

miley: *goes to the bathroom; takes pregnancy tests out* i'm pregnant..

nick: *confused* what?!

miley: look! *shows him*

nick: are you sure?

miley: all positive *poits to the tests*

nick: but, what if they are wrong?

miley: i don't think so. my stomach's a little more grown than a week ago and my period hasn't come, and i don't think it will be coming in the next 8 monthd

nick: oh my gosh..

miley: can we go to the doctor's office?

nick: no. it's 8:30 he's already closed

miley: *cryes harder* i don't want to be a mom.. nicky..

nick: *hugs her* and i don't want to be a dad right now either.. let's just wait, we need to go in a fe days anyways

miley: ok..

nick: you'll be ok *kisses her*

miley: *kisses back; deepens it*

nick: *grabs her by the waist*

miley: *puts her hands around his neck*

nick: *begs for an entrance*

miley: *opens her mouth; raises her legs a bit for him to carry her*

nick: *enters her mouth; carries her to the bed; lays down with her on the top*

miley: *strokes his hair*

nixk: *his hands are on her cheeks*

miley: *doesn't stop kissing* take off my shirt

nick: no

miley: *takes his hands and puts them on her waist*

nick: *raises her shirt*

miley: *takes off her shirt*

nick: *kisses her neack*

miley: *moans*

nik: *licks her neck*

miley: oh baby..

nick: *goes down to her boobs; takes her bra off*

miley: suck me, nicky

nick: *starts sucking and licking miley's boobs*

miley: *moans loudly*

nick: *stops* don't moan so loud, noah and frankie are down there

miley: ok, just keep going

nick: *gets hard; starts sucking and lickin again*

miley: *stokes his dick through his pants*

nick: *gets harder; moans*

miley: *starts to take off his pants*

nick: no miley-

miley: *interrups him* sh.. *takes of his pants then his underwear*

nick: miley, i'm serious.. stop

miley: why? *stops*

nick: because we can't have sex

miley: why not? *pouts*

nick: cause you're not in the best condition right now, i don't want to make it worse and if you are pregnant.. it will hurt the baby

miley: no, it doesn't. i read about it in health class. the baby likes it, so we can do it

nick: i don't have a condom and the doctor said to be careful

miley: careful of what, nick? i'm already pregnanti can't get pregnant again! and since there is a baby, we don't need one..

nick: no..

miley: *interups him again* shh.. i will give you some pleasure, ok?

nick: but miles, once you start i will get turned on and i will want to fuck you

miley: that's exactly what i want *starts to give him a bj*

nick: *groans*

MEANWHILE; DOWNSTAIRS

noah: *sitting watching tv on the living roomw with frankie*

frankie: what are you watching?

noah: a movie

frankie: no shit, sherlock. i can see that, but which one?

noah: i don't know, it's disney channel and it's just starting. and i couldn't watch the start because you came and i had to ppen for you *laughs and hits him playfully*

frankie: hey hey hey! don't blame it on me! i'm here because nick said he had to come quickly

noah: why?

frankie: i don't know, he didn't tell me.. maybe just to make out with miley

noah: why would they be kissing?

frankie: i don't know, hormones?

*they hear nick's groans and miley's moans*

noah: was that what i think it was?

frankie: i think so..

noah: totally hormones!

frankie: let's go check on them!

noah: perv *laughs; stands up* come on

frankie: wait.. are you serious?

noah: yeah. let's go, don't you want to?

frankie: i mean, yeah. but you want to? i was just joking, we don't have to. girls don't like that

noah: well, i wanna spy *goes to mileys bedroom*

frankie: *follows her*

noah: *gets to miley's bedroom; turns the doornob* look who left the door open *funny gasps; laughs a little; opens the door; peeks with frankie* oh my gosh..

INSIDE THE ROOM

miley: *laying in the bed*

nick: *inside of her; going in and out fast*

miley: *moans* harder, baby!

WITH NOAH AND FRANKIE

noah: *closes the door fast* i cannot believe what i just saw.. *whispers* nick naked..

frankie: damn, miley! she has an amazing body!

noah: *hits his chest* don't talk about my sister that way

frankie: sorry..

noah: *sighs* let's just.. go back downstairs and pretend like this never happened, ok?

frankie: ok

noah: i just think it's the best thing to do

frankie: *goes downstairs with noah*

WITH MILEY AND NICK

nick: *finishes*

miley: oh baby *kisses him; pulls away* i love you

nick: i love you too

miley: i'm going to take a shower ok?

nick: *nods* ok

miley: *takes a shower; leaves her cellphone on the night table*

nick: *sees it; grabs it; touches a random app* recordings? *presses the only one*

LATER

miley: *comes out with a red shirt with 'old navy' written in it and a plaid red, white and purple pant; notices nick* what's wrong? *nick doesn't respond* nick, come on tell me *goes and sits next to him*

nick: when were you plannin on telling me about harry?

miley: *gets jumpy and sweaty* what about him?

nick: come on miley, i know. you had sex with him, it's on your phone!

miley: what do you mean? you're being very confusing right now *confused*

nick: you has sex with him on his car!

miley: how do you know about that?

nick: you recorded it, but that's not the point. why didn't you tell me? i thought we told each other everything! *kind of mad*

miley: why were you on my phone!

nick: you're always on mine and i'm always on yours!

miley: *sighs* i'm sorry.. i tried...

nick: no it's ok, i don't need an explanation... i'm leaving.. bye *starts to leave*

miley: hear me out, nick!

nick: *stops* what?

miley: he grabbed me and did it to me, i tried to get out but he didn't let me

nick: i need to think about this, bye *leaves; goes downstairs*

noah: *laughing wit frankie*

nick: come on frankie, let's go. *leaves the house*

noah: what is wrong with him?

frankie: he's mad.

noah: why?

frankie: i don't know

noah: but he was ok almost an hour ago

nick: *honks*

frankie: i'll try to figure out and tell you later. i nead to go. see you on school. bye *runs out*

WITH MILEY

miley: *screams* nick! *starts crying web he shut the door; throws her celphone to the floor*

IN THE CAR

frankie: are you ok?

nick: i don't want to talk about it right now

frankie: ok

**woah, nick just got really angryy :[**


	23. Chapter 23

_CHAPTER 23_

IN THE MORNING

miley: *wakes up; remembers the day before; starts crying softly but then cryes heavily*

noah: *enters mileys room a few minutes later* miley? are you awake? *hears her crying; goes to her and sits down next to her* miley why are you crying?

miley: *puts her pillow on her face* no reason

noah: come on, tell me, please. i'm your sister. we tell us everything, remember?

miley: i'm not in the mood, noie..

noah: ok.. breakfast is ready, do you want to eat

miley: i'll eat later. i don't want to do anything or see anyone or talk *turns around; puts the pillow on the bed and puts her head on the pillow*

noah: ok, call me if you need something *leaves*

miley: all i need is my nick!

ON MONDAY; NOAH'S SCHOOL

noah: *in her locker; sees frankie enter* frankie!

frankie: *walks to her* hey, what's up?

noahh: that's what i was gonna say. did you find out anything?

frankie: no, well yeah but i still don't know what happened.

noah: tell me

frankie: we were in the car and i asked him and he told me that he didn't want to talk about and then when we got to my house he just went up his room and went to sleep and hasn't talked to anyone or nothing

noah: oh wow, well when you guys left i just went up to my room and that's it. but ten when i woke up i came to miley's room and she was crying histerycally and i was like "miley, what's wrong" and she just said "i don't want to talk about it" and then i asked her if she wanted to eat but she said no and she hasn't stopped crying since then nor come out of her room

frankie: did she go to school today?

noah: i don't know. i came i early

frankie: ok

IN NICK AND MILEY'S SCHOOL

miley: *goes to nick's locker* nick

nick: *turns around* what?

miley: can we talk?

nick: i can't right now, i need to go to class

miley: but-

nick: sorry *leaves*

ON TUESDAY

miley: *texts nick* hey, can we go to te bleachers at campus? i really need to talk to you, you need to know what happened

nick: *texts back* fine, i guess. no pay attention to class

miley: *texts* thank you nick.

ON CAMPUS

miley: *sits and waits*

nick: *comes*

miley: *shyly* hey..

nick: hi

miley: look, please listen to me, ok?

nick: fine

miley: that day i was walking and he grabbed me and took me to his car i was in my phone and well yeah it just kind of recordid it itself

nick: but why didn't you try to leave?

miley: i did! didn't you hear it til the end?

*raises an eyebrow*

nick: no. it's gross

miley: well, here *hands him her celphone* listen it until the end

nick: *puts a face*

miley: listen

nick: *sighs; takes the phone; listens to te recordings*

LATER

nick: *shuts the phone* oh my gosh miley..

miley: now you believe me?

nick: i'm sorry..

miley: it's okay.. i guess

nick: no, it's not ok. i should have trusted you

miley: well do you now?

nick: obviously *pauses* but wait..

miley: what?

nick: what if the baby's harry's?

miley: *shocked*

nick: miley?

miley: no, no, no it can't be harry's! i don't want him to be the father of my baby! i don't want a baby! why can't life be easy?! *starts crying softly; pushes herself to nick's chest*

nick: *puts one hand on her back and the other one on her hair; strokes her hair and pushes her into him; starts crying silently*

miley: *starts sobbing* nick..?

nick: *looks at her even though she isn't looking at him* yeah?

miley: i'm scared

nick: i get it.. but you need to stay calmed, only one week till we go to the doctor's

miley: *sniffes; looks at him* why are you crying?

nick: *wipes his eyes fast; clears his throught * me, no i'm not crying

miley: yeah you are *wipes the one last tear left* don't lie to me

nick: i'm sorry..

**oops...? do you think there's a baby or something else? leave it in the review! **


	24. Chapter 24

**hey everybody! hope you had a good new years with your family and friends and i hope ya'll have a good year! i'm sooo sorry for not updating but i was really busy with all the parties and you know, new years. but i'm back! and i'm gonna try to update more often. here's another chapter! **

_CHAPTER 24_

ONE WEEK LATER; DOCTORS APPOINTMENT

miley: *laying on the medical bed; holding nick's arm*

nick: *holding her tightly*

doctor: ok.. so i'm seeing this *points to the sonogram* i need to examine it and i'll tell you in a few minutes

miley: is it a bad thing, doc?

doctor: i'm not sure, may be but it may not be *leaves*

miley: the nerves are killing me, nick!

nick: don't worry, nothing's going to happen

miley: what do you mean nothing's going to happen?! i might be pregnant! with harry's child!

nick: or mine!

miley: don't scream please

nick: sorry... anyways, there's something that tells me its not that.. bad.

miley: you're no help

nick: i'm sorry, baby *kisses her forehead*

doctor: *enters a few minutes later* ok, so the analysis the secretary where this *shows them a paper with miley's stomach (the inside part)* this here is a mass... we don't really know what it is but it can be very dangerous so we need to get you to surgury..

miley: *panics* WHAT?! SURGERY?!

nick: *tries to calm her down* shh.. miley, calm down let him explain *strokes her shoulders*

doctor: it needs to be as fast as possible because as i already said it is very dangerous and it can cause you very bad harm so i'm going to need you to come to the hospital on monday where i will meet you and do the surgery.

nick: ok, and doc, how much time do you thing this will take?

doctor: seven, eight hours or so

nick: ok, i will make sure she'll be there *smiles genuinly*

doctor: miley, rest as much as you can. see you on monday *leaves*

miley: this just gets worse

nick: what do you mean it gets worse? i know its bad but at least your not pregnant, that's not what we wanted, roght?

miley: you don't want to have a baby with me?

nick: of course i do, just not right now.

miley: i guess i don't want one either now

nick: come on, i'm gonna drive you home *helps her down the medical bed; walks with her to the car *

ON THE WAY HOME

miley: oh my gosh, nick! what are we gonna tell ny parents? i don't want them to know they'll probably scream at the top of their lungs!

nick: they are not going to scream at the top of their lungs, don't exxagerate.

miley: i'm not exxagerating, they're probably gonna go off on me about how i didn't tell them that i was not good and..

nick: *interrups her* sh.. i'm here and i've got your back

miley: ok.. thanks.

nick: *smiles and keeps driving; few minutes later* when do you plan on telling them?

miley: never

nick: miley...

miley: fine! on friday?

nick: i think it's a good idea. i can ask joe to take frankie and noah to the house so he doesn't know about the conversation

miley: yeah, you do that. but i'm telling her about the surgury anyway

nick: ok.

THEY GET TO THE CYRUS HOUSE

noah: *opens the door* hey guys

miley: hi, noie *kisses the top of her head* what are you doing ?

noah: stupid math homework

miley: oh, and mom?

nick: *enters; hi fives noah*

noah: upstairs in her bedroom with a business woman

miley: what?

noah: *shrugs* she said its an important meeting and to not bug her so if i were you i would not go there

miley: ok, thanks noah

noah: *leaves to the family room*

miley: *goes to the kitchen with nick*

nick: your mom has a meeting in her bedroom?

miley: yeah, a meeting of pussys probably

nick: wait, what?!

miley: i don't know, i'm starting to think she's bi and she's cheating.

nick: why do you think that?

miley: well, she either gets home late and drunk or she has random people up in her room

nick: woah.. and does noah know this?

miley: no, so shut up!

nick: an your dad?

miley: i don't know. he's also acting weird, drinking all the time, partying with country singers... just as he was when a teenager although he is a better parent than my mom cause he helps me and noah in anything we need

nik: oh, wow..

miley: *nods* yeah..

nick: so anyway, i was thinking.. when telling them, do you want to do it alone or do you want me there?

miley: i rather have you here with me, it makes me feel more safe

nick: *chuckles; grabs her by the waist and kisses her neck* i love you..

miley: i love you too

nick: *cellphone rings; takes his head out of her neck* ugh, dinner *awnsers phone* yeah, mom i'm coming. *shuts the phone* i need to leave

miley: it's ok. just one more kiss *puts her hands on his cheeks; kisses him*

nick: *grabs her waist again; kisses her back; pushes her to the table island*

miley: *sits on it without breaking the kiss*

noah: *enters* ew, guys. get a room

miley: *pulls back* noah! way to ruin a moment!

noah: sorry,

nick: i need to leave. bye *kisses miley quick*

bye, elf *touches the top of noah's head; walks to the door; leaves*

THURSDAY

miley: *goes to the luchroom*

demi: *comes to her* hey, girl. haven't been with you in a few days.. what's up?

miley: a lot *sighs*

demi: *raises an eyebrow* what do you mean?

miley: *looks to both sides to make sure nick isn't coming* let's go eat outside

demi: *confused; goes outside with miley*

miley: *sits down and starts eating*

demi: can you tell me?

miley: ok, but you need to promise me you won't tell

demi: ok..

miley: alright, so my life's been screwed fot the last few weeks

demi: 'screwed' how screwed? miley, there's nothing you cannot do to fix your problem

miley: that's the problem, it's not one, they're loke a thousand

demi: well, come on, tell me i want to know and i want to help you

miley: *smiles* thank.

demi: *smiles back* your welcome, now start

miley: ok, a few weeks ago i was walking and then harry grabbed me a took me to his car and well.. he raped me.

demi: WHAT?! and you didn't even bother telling me this?!

miley: demi

demi: i'm going to kill him!

miley: demi! can you let me finish and they you can curse and kill anybody you want?!

demi: sorry.. keep going

miley: ok, thanks. so a week after that started getting morning sickness and i was not feeling good so i went with nick to the doctor's and he examined me

demi: are you ok?

miley: they found a mass inside of me.. and he didn't know if i was pregnant or not so i had to wait until yesterday to go.

demi: and what did he tell you? are you pregnant?

miley: let me finish. so we left and on saturday nick went to my house and we... you know *demi nods* so ten i go to the bathroom and shower and when he comes out he's like burning up in anger and i was really confused so i asked him what was wrong and he was like 'you had sex with harry and didn't tell me' and then i was trying to explain and he just left me there crying.

demi: oh, wow.

miley: so he didn't talk to me on sunday a on monday i texted him during class and we met in the football area and i told him to listen to the whole thing and he was like 'i'm sorry' ad i just told hin it was ok but ten i started crying because i didn't know if it was him's or harry's then he grabbed me and i just cryid to his chest

demi: oh my god, miley! you didn't tell me? i could have helped you

miley: i know, i'm sorry...

demi: but what happened? are you preggers?

miley: oh, that..yesterday we went to the doctor and he told me i have a dangerous mass inside of me so i'm going into surgury on monday...

demi: miley! i'm so sorry! i can't believe that! it's on monday, i'm coming with ya

miley: it's ok, dems. really. you come to school. nicks comin with me

demi: and your parents?

miley: i'm tellin them today..

*BELL RINGS*

demi: well you tell me tomorrow, ok? i want you to be fine

miley: thanks dems

**well, it's a pretty stupid chapter but i really haven't written about demi so here was my chance. hope you liked it! leave a review please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**ok, oh my gosh guys! i'm sooo sorry that i haven't written in these days! i'm just so busy and all and i'm starting school again on monday so i will be uploading the chapters i have done when i have time and when school starts i'm gonna have less time, unless it's late at night or some day that i won't have schoolwork.. which i doubt! anyway, here's the next chapter and i'm really sorry for not updating earlier**

CHAPTER 25

FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL; NICK AND MILEY GO TO MILEYS HOUSE WHERE HER PARENTS ARE WAITING FOR THEM; NOAH AND FRANKIE ARE IN NICK'S HOUSE WITH JOE AND NICK'S PARENTS

nick: *gets to miley's house with her*

miley: *enters er house with nick; calls her parents* mom? dad?

tish: here! in the living room

miley: *goes to the living room with nick* hey

billy: hey, darling. why did you want to talk with us?

miley: i have something very important to say... and i don't know how you're gonna take it *sits down*

ickn: *sits down next to her*

tish: well, come on. tell us, we'll probably understand

miley: ok... so me and nick went to the doctor on wednesday because i was feeling sick and he told us that i have a dangerous mass inside of me and i need to get surgury..

tish: MILEY RAY CYRUS! how dare you not tell us before?! YOU ARE SO IRRESPONSABLE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THAT'S GONNA COST US!

miley: all you care is the price?! not my health? !

billy: don't you talk back to your mother, young lady!

miley: i don't care, dad! she doesn't care about me and i'm done trying to make her happy of me

billy: you don't realize do you?

miley: realize what dad?! that you both don't want me? why didn't you abort me or something?!

nick: *stops her before she keeps talking; whispers* calm down, mi *to billy and tish* we'll be in her room, ok? *doesn't wait for an awnser and drags miley to her room*

miley: *crying*

nick: mi, stop. *hugs her*

miley: i'm tired of them treating that way! i can't handle this! i want to leave and never come back! i want to just disapear! can't you kill me or something?!

nick: *pushes her back* don't ever dare to say that again. i'm not gonna kill you no matter how much you want me too and you are NOT going to kill yourself

miley: what's the point of living, nick?! nobody loves me *crying*

nick: noah loves you, demi loves you, your other friends love you, my family loves you, and i, specially more than others, love you. *kisses her forehead*

miley: *calms down a bit*

nick: now, come on *grabs her bridal style* let's get some sleep, you don't need this stress, you need to stay calmed and relaxed.. *goes to her bed; lays down next to the bed; lays miley in his stomach like if he was trying to sleep a baby*

miley: *takes her head away from his chest* no, i want to leave.. can we go somewhere else that it is not this house?

nick: fine. my house. but you're gonna sleep, ok?

miley: *nods; starts getting up*

nick: *packs some oh her clothes in the a bag*

miley: *goes downstairs with nick*

billy: where do you think your going?

miley: nick's house

billy: *chuckles; madly* oh, no. you are staying here

miley: no dad, i'm leaving *leaves; nick's behind her*

IN NICK'S HOUSE

noah: *sees miley and nick when they enter* miley? what are yo doibg here?

miley: um.. i'm gonna stay with nick a few days *lies*

noah: can i stay tooo?! *hopeful*

miley: no.. i don't think mom will lwt yoy

noah: oh wel.. *frankie calls her* i'm gonna be with frankie, bye *leaves*

nick: *carries miley's big bag to his room; she comes after him* lay down and try to get some sleep, i'll talk to my mom, ok?

miley: *lays down* are you sure she'll let me stay?

nick: of course, she'll let you. you're part of family. *kisses her* and if not, you'll just hide *winks*

miley: *laughs a little; stops kissing him; pushes him a little; playing* yeah, right.

nick: i'm gonna go downstairs *leaves*

miley: *tryies to get some sleep*

DOWNSTAIRS WITH NICK

nick: *goes to the kitchen* mom?

denise: *makin dinner* hey son, how was your day?

nick: not so good

denise: why? are you ok?

nick: yeah, miley not so much

denise: what happened?

nick: *sighs* she got into a hige fight with her parents.

denise: oh really? does she want to talk about it?

nick: i don't know

denise: well, i need to help

nick: *not sure if he wants to tell her* um..

denise: nick, please.. tell me i can help and you know how tish and billy are

nick: mom! she's upstairs! shh!

denise: sorry.

nick: well, she wasn't feeling well and we went to the doctors on wednesday and he told us she has some strange and dangerous mass inside of her and that she needs surgury so she's getting surgury on monday..

denise: oh, wow. what did they say?

nick: they started going off about how she didn't tell them before and that's gonna cost a lot of money and you know..

denise: *shocked* they care about the money?

nick: *nods* i can't believe it

denise: me neiter. your dad and i can help, if you wnat

nick: no, it's ok. i mean, you can't tell this to her cause i don't know how she feels about you all knowing so just don't say anything and if we need help, i'll ask you.

denise: ok, just tell me if anything happens

nick: ok, thanks mom *goes to joe's room* joe?

joe: yeah?

nick: can you take noah home?

joe: why can't you?

nick: i brought miley here cause she is not fewling well and she got in a fight with her parents so she's gonna be staying here a few days

oej: well, okay. *stands up*

nick: thanks *leaves joe's room; goes to his room and joe takes noah to her house; opens the door carefully because he doesn't know if she's awake*

miley: *curled up in his bed; fast asleep*

nick: *smiles a little because she looks cute; goes and sits next to her*

miley: *twists in er sleep*

nick: *grabs her carefully and puts her head on his leg*

miley: hmm?

nick: sh.. sleep

miley: *starts waking up a little* nicky?

nick: yeah.

miley: did you talk with your mom? *has her eyes closed*

nick: yes. she says you can stay here for as long as you want to, an joes taking noah home so no need to worry about her

miley: thank you, a lot

nick: no need to thank me *kisses her forehead*

miley: i'm so tired. i've never been this tired before..

nick: that's because of the state your in right now, it's not healthy. *strokes her stomch* and you must be tired because of the fight, but don't worry, it's all ok now.

miley: *kisses him* i love you so much nicky

**ok! chapters' over! i know it's short and i'm soo sorry! it's not fair to you guys's but it's almost 2am here and i need some sleep. hope ya'll liked it! **

** i'll publish next one when i can ! **


	26. Chapter 26

__**hey nileyrs! here's anothers chapter, school's being really hard but i'll study at night. i read a review that said that maybe a frankie and noah sex scene would be interesting and i think it will but i already finished this series so when i finish uploading it i'm gonna start writting another one, i'm thinking sometime in the month of february? it can have niley and frankie and noah, what do ya' think? oh, and now that i say that, it's noah't birthday today! (january 8) so all those noah fans that have twitter say happy birthday for me! hope you like this chapter! maybe i'll have time to upload the next one, keep those reviews coming! **

_CHAPTER 26_

NEXT DAY, SATURDAY

miley: *wakes up; feeling a little less tired; kisses nick to wake hi up*

nick: *smiles;kisses her bakc+

miley: *pulls away*

nick: why'd you stop? *pouts*

miley: cause you're already awake

nick: i've been awake for an hour

miley: and why didn't you wake me up before?

nick: cause i like to watch you sleep.. an you need to sleep all you can

miley: *pouts* i don't want to sleep!

nick: it's ok. you don't have to right now. want to get breakfast?

miley: yeah, i guess

*they go downstairs*

joe: well, look who it is. romeo and juliet, sleep good? *raises an eyebrow*

miley: *laughs* you're so stupid, joe. that's what i call you and demi

frankie: *on his phone* miley's right

joe: what have i done to you?

frankie: everything

nick: *whispers* this is why i didn't want to come down

miley: *laughs*

joe: *to frankie* no i haven't!

frankie: yes you have!

nick: guys, can you stop? we just woke up. plus, frankie what are you doing ?

frankie: convo text with matt and alex

nick: it's 9:55 on a saturday morning you say each other less than a day ago. what can you be talkin about?

frankie: plans for tonight

joe: i'm not driving you anywhere

frankie: *takes his tongue out at joe*

joe: *leaves*

miley: why are boys so complicated? *sits down on joe's seat*

nick: *serving miley some cereal* you ask me?

miley: *laughs quietly*

frankie: nick?

nick: what? *puts the two cereal bowls on the table; gets the milk from the fridge*

frankie: can you drive me tonight?

nick: *sits down; serves miley some milk and for himself* where?

miley: thanks *starts eating*

frankie: we're planning seeing a movie

nick: i guess, what hour?

frankie: i'll tell you later *stands up* thanks *leaves*

miley: we can't do anything, tonight *pouts while eating*

nick; we weren't gonna do anything anyway

miley: why?!

nick: miley..

miley: oh, right.. about that..

nick: what?

miley: did you tell your mom?

nick: no, yeah..?

miley: what?

nick: i told her that you had a fight and that that's why your gonna stay here

miley: did you tell her about the surgury?

nick: *nervous* a little..?

miley: oh, ok. thanks i was gonna talk to her today about that

n: i thought you didn't want anyone to know?

m: well of course i don't want to but your family's letting me stay here and i need to tell them

nick: you don't need to, it's ok

miley: i want to nick

nick: ok.. *keeps eating his cereal*

NOON

miley: *watching tv on the living room*

nick: *comes down from a shower* hey.. *sits beside her with a leg on the sofa and the other one streached down to the floor*

miley: hi *looks at him and smiles*

nick: missed me? *smiles*

miley: a lot *kisses him*

frankie: nick!

nick: *startled; pushes back*

frankie: *laughs*

nick: *annoyed* what, frankie?

frankie: the movies at 7

nick: good for you

frankie: you're driving me, remember?

nick: oh, yeah..

frankie: you forgot didn't you?

nick: yes

frankie: *turning around* looks like miley's driving you crazy.. *laughs and leaves*

nick: shut up

miley: *giggles*

nick: *looks at her* why are you laughing?

miley: *giggles more* i'm driving you crazy?

nick: *smiles* yeah.. *sighs* you do. you have me love drunk

miley: *laughs* you too * kissess him*

nick: *smiles through the kiss; kisses back*

miley: *puts his arms around his neck*

nick: *puts his hands on her back; starts laying in the sofa; miley's on top him*

denise: *enters the house*

miley: *pulls back; whispers* i think you're parents are home.. *smiles and bites her lips*

nick: *whispering* sh.. they'll hear you..

miley: *puts on a sorry look; starts kissing him again*

paul : *clears his throath* ahem..

miley: *stops kissing nick; sits on the sofa*

nick: *sits too* hey dad

paul: *raises his eyebrows* what are you guys thinking? if it would have been mom..

nick: yeah, i know dad. sorry

paul: go to your room *whispers* and use protection!

denise: what'd you say dear? *in the kitchen*

paul: nothing, hunny! just the guide of the tv, there's a new power rangers movie..

nick: protecting the guardian! *whispers*

paul: *to denise* protecting the guardians!

*to nick and miley; whispers* go! and don't be loud!

**A/N: This is a fake movie i just came up with, i needed something that was with the same word, you know. proctection, protecting, i don't even know what the power rangers show is about so no bad comments! plus, it was the first thing that came to my mind :$ **

miley: *blushes*

nick: i don't think we're gonna do it

paul: just in case..

nick: thanks dad *grabs miley's hand and goes to his room*

miley: *sits on the corner of nick's bed; laughs a little* oh my gosh..

nick: *closes the door* what?

miley: your dad.. he's so cool

nick: yeah, well he's a man. he was also a teenager once and he knows us boys need our pleasure somehow *laughs; seats next to her*

miley: and your mom?

nick: she CANNOT know that dad let's us have sex

miley: why?

nick: she thinks we should wait till marriage

miley: who does that?

nick: no one *smiles*

miley: *smiles back; kisses him*

nick: *kisses back; grabs her and seats her on his lap*

miley: *pulls back* want some pleasure?

nick: yes.. a little. let's just not go that far, ok?

miley: *nods; kisses him*

nick: *kisses her back; lays in the bed; pulls miley on top of her*

miley: *winses*

nick: *stops making out* are you ok?

miley: my stomach hurts

nick: want to go to the bathroom?

miley: no, it's not nausea..

nick: maybe it's the possition you're in?

miley: i think it is

nick: here *starts getting up* you be down *lays her down carefully; strokes her stomach* better?

miley: not yet *looks into his eyes* do we need the shirt? *doesnt wait for an awnser and takes it off* so much better.. *smiles*

nick: there isn't one moment you aren't horny?

miley: no, not when i'm with you

nick: *smiles; kisses her*

miley: *kisses back; throws his hands over his neck*

nick: *starts to french kiss her*

miley: mm.. *feels his warm tongue* i love you

nick: sh.. *shares tongue with her*

miley: *starts battleing with him; starts getting a pleasure feeling*

nick: *starts getting hard* mm.. miley

miley: *grabs his hand and puts it in one boob*

nick: *massages her boob*

miley: *manages to take of the bra; trows it to the floor*

nick: *whispers* can i?

miley: no need for asking

nick: *licks her all the way to her boobs*

miley: *touches her sking and massages her neck with his saliva* mm, baby!

nick: *starts to round-lick her nipple*

miley: *gets chills*

nick: *feels her moving; smiles to himself; takes a porting of her boob inside of his mouth and starts sucking on it*

miley: *moans* suck my entire boob *spits in her hand; massages her other boob with that hand*

nick: *takes her full boob inside his mouth; getting harder again; bits her nipple*

miley: *gasps* more, nicky!

nick: *stops doing that; takes her boob out of his mouth; spits on it; massages her nipple*

miley: *raises her legs in pleasure*

nick: *does that for another few second; goes to the other boob* mm.. it's already wet, baby..

miley: just for you *seductive voice*

nick: *does the same process*

miley: *lays in his bare chest*

nicck: *strokes her back* i love you

miley: *smiles; kisses his chest* it was not so fun when you can't let your feelings out..

nick: i know but we still did it..

miley: and i'm happy for that *smiles*

nick: *grabs her and lays her on top of him* does it hurt?

miley: what?

nick: your stomach

miley: not right now. don't i weigh a lot?

nick: a little. but it's worth it *kisses her forehead*

miley: *laughs* what time is it?

nick: *checks his bed stand clock* it's two thirdy

miley: oh wow, time went fast *giggles*

nick: well, let's just say that we don't do a five minute job

miley: *giggles a little more; kisses him; pulls back* i love you too

nick: *grins*

miley: i'm gonna go get a shower

nick: can i come? *opens his eyes with hope*

miley: no *smiles* we don't need for someone to come in and see us together, naked!

nick: so i can fuck you but i can't take a bath with you?

miley: mmm.. pretty much, yeah *goes to take a shower*

nick: *puts his clothes on and goes to the other bathroom outside his room*

denise : *stops him on his way* nick?

nick: *tries to hide his 'thing' by popping out his head*

denise: what are you doing?

nick: just going to the bathroom, my stomach hurts *lies because he knows it will take long to clean and de-hard his 'thing'*

denise: why didn't you go toyours?

nick: miley's showering

denise: oh ok, bye sweetie. i'll be downstairs *leaves*

nick: *closes the door*

WHEN HE FINISHES

nick: *goes to his room* miles?

miley: *in the bathroom* yeah?

nick: are you done?

miley: *opens the door; with a white tank top and black shorts shorts* yeah, i'm finishing *brusing her hair*

nick: *enters the bathroom* damn, *hug her by the waist* those shorts make you look so sexy *puts his head on her neck; one of his hand goes down to her butt cheek and picnches it*

miley: *jumps a little; laughs; turns around with a smile on her face* no touching *laughs*

nick: why not? *fake pouts*

miley: because.. *starts to push herself against him; doing a little dance forward and behind* it will make you horny again.. and we can't risk getting caught again..

nick: well, can you stop pounding your vagina in my penis? it's a turn on *tries to stop her*

miley: i'm sorry, i just can't help it *keeps doing it*

nick: *grabs her by the waist; sit her on the bathroom counter-like table; opens her legs; positions his stomach in the middle; closes her legs with him in the middle; starts kissing her*

miley: *pushes herself a little to his chest; her legs tight around his waist and her vagina oh his pant-strap; kisses him; opens her mouth*

nick: *enters his toungue*

miley: *gets chills at the touch of his warm tongue*

nick: *chuckles*

miley: *pulls back* mm. *smiles* how about we go eat?

nick: that would be great *smiles; grabs her; goes to the stairs and she gets of off him*

LATER AT NIGHT

frankie: come on, nick! can you hurry up?!

nick: *coming down the stairs* don't hurry me

frankie: well, my friends are waiting

nick: they can wait more *leaves* come on!

miley: bye! *goes up to nicks room*

**end of this chapter! surprise niley sex, liked? review! please tell me about the idea of the niley/froah february story! because if you want me to make it i need to finish this one quickly and i won't start it without finishing this one because then i'll get mixed up and all. let me know! (: **


	27. Chapter 27

**so i found time to upload this one but i haven't seen any reviews as i thought i might get :( at least 10 or 20? can you guys' get the word out or something? haha, i'm kidding (don't do it!) hope you like this chapter!**

CHAPTER 27

SUNDAY; AROUND 7:30

nick: *goes over to miley who is laying in the couch in the living room watching frankie and joe playing x-box* miles?

miley: *sits* huh?

nick: come on, let's get some rest. we need to wake up early tomorrow

miley: oh, right

nick: *picks her up and goes to his room*

miley: i'm so tired! and i don't even know why!

nick: it's because your stomach weights to much for you to handle, the doctor told me that would happen in one of the days

miley: talking about the surgury, did you tell your mother? i kind of forgot

nick: yeah, don't worry about it *smiles*

miley: oh, ok *pauses* thanks *nick lays down and falls asleep in his chest*

MONDAY MORNING

nick: *trying to wake miley up* miley.. come on, baby. time to get up

miley: *moans* no

nick: we need to go, come on. the faster you go the faster you get out *kisses her forehead*

miley: *starts to wake up* fine *goes to the bathroom

LATER

nick: *gets to the hospital with miley; they go to the reception place* hi, um.. she has surgury today

nurse: miley cyrus?

nick: that's her

nurse: floor 10, wait until the doctor goes, it won't take long

nick: ok, thanks *grabs mileys hand and they walk to the elevator and get in*

miley: i'm scared, nick

nick: it's ok, i guess. you won't know a thing *they get to the floor*

miley: i hope so *leaves the elevator with nick and goes to a waiting room*

doctor: *gets there 10 minutes later* hey, miley, nick *smiles* are you ready?

miley: no..

nick: she is, doc

doctor: can you come with me?

nick: *whispers in miley's ears* go..

miley: *stands up*

nick: i love you

miley: me too

doctor: come with me *leaves to a room* this is where we'll be doin your surgury, miley.

miley: ok *follows the doctor until they reach a bed*

doctor: you'll be laying down here and everything will be perfectly fine so you should not worry about everything. the nurses will be right here just in case and now they'll put you to sleep for a few hours, ok?

miley: *nods and lays down*

8 HOURS LATER

nick: *pacing up and down the waiting room*

denise: hey, nick. do you know anything about miley?

nick: no, it's been the worst 8 hours of my life. i'm desperate! no news! no nothing! what if she's in danger?!

denise: calm down, sweetie. no news good news

doctor: nick?

nick: is she ok?

doctor: perfect. they woke her up a few minutes ago. she's in the room around the corner. you can go if you want but she's still a little bit sleepy, ok ?

nick: i don't care i just want to see her *to his mom* be right back *leaves and goes to her room*

miley: *sleepy but awake*

nick: *opens the door and goes to te bed* miles?

miley: mmm? *looks at him* nick! *smiles weakly*

nick: hey.. *smiles cause she's ok* how do you feel?

miley: my stomach hurts, but not like before

nick: so that's good news? *opens his eyes a little with a shy smile*

miley: *laughs a little* yeah.. big news

nick: i'm glad your ok *kisses her forehead* when can you leave

miley: at 5. i just need them to let me know. what time is it?

nick: 3:30

miley: wow..

nick: yeah, i know

miley: are you the only one in the hospital?

nick: no.. my mom's out there

miley: *gets sad* they didn't even care, did

they?

nick: *about to speak*

miley: i really don't care

nick: do you want to see my mom?

miley: can you stay here with me a little bit more?

nick: of course!

OUTSIDE IN THE WAITING ROOM

denize: *sitting on a chair; talking on the phone* so you will be coming? *pauses* ok, don't take long, baby

tish: *comes with billy and noah* hey, denise..

denise: *hangs up; mad with miley's parents but doesn't show it* hi tish, billy *looks at noah* hey, noah *smiles*

noah: hi mrs. jonas *waves at denise*

tish: do you know anything about miley?

billy: how's my baby girl?

denise: i don't know yet, nick's inside with her..

billy: oh..

ddenise: *super angry* you know what?! i cannot believe you too. you get mad at your daughter because she has a condition?! *stands up* and now, which is after the surgury you come and feel bad? UNBELIEVEABLE!

tish: you know nothing!

denise: YES I DO TISH! i know more that you think! i've been taking care of your daughter all weekend while you where doing who knows what! she's been crying of pain and sadness all weekend! she is probably crying her eyes out in there!

IN MILEY'S HOSPITAL ROOM

nick: *sits on miley's bed* you don't know haw scared i was for you..

miley: *looks at him* really?

nick: obviously! those were the worst 8 hours of my life! they seemed like a million years. i'm lucky to be talking to you if not, i'd probably be loosing my mind put there

miley: *laughs* really? i love you nick, you don't know how much

nick: i love you too baby *kisses her forehead* i'm glad you're ok..

miley: *smiles at him; kisses him softly*

nick: *pulls back* i don't think this is the best time to do it, you just got out and you're s a little weak, it may not do you good, ok? i'm going to tell my mom to come so he ca see you

miley: *nods* thanks

nick: no problem *leaves*

WITH DENISE AND MILEY'S FAMILY*

denise: you two are unbelieveable parents!

joe: *trying to stop his mother* mom, stop!

noah: *crys a little*

joe: MOM!

denise: what?!

joe: noah's crying! stop!

denise: I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH THIS AND IF I NEED TO TAKE THIS TO A JUDGE I WILL! this will not be like this anymore!

nick: *enters the room*

denise: *hears joe; and looks at noah*

nick: what's going on? *confused* why all the screaming, mom?

billy: *looks at nick; sad*

tish: *crying; looks at nick*

denise: *conforting noah* i'm sorry, noie. i didn't mean it like that. it slipped and you should not have heard that, that was an adult conversation

nick: mom?

denise: *looks at him*

nick: can you explain to me what's going on?

denise: i rather tell you later

nick: fine. miley wants to see you.

tish: can we go first?

denise: sure. just.. please be good with her..

*tish and billy go to miley's room and noah goes to the bathroom which is near denise, nick and joe's seat so they can see who goes in and who goes out; with the jonas*

nick: can you tell me what happened?

denise: joe, will you tell me when noah's coming?

joe: *nods*

denise: look, nick. i don't know how to explain this... you went in and not 10 minutes later they came with noah, i tried to stay calm but they started asking me about miley and how she's feeling and that just got me of my pacience. i started screaming them with anger about how they treat miley and how they are not good parents and if it wasn't because of joe i don't know what else i would've said to them.. then he told me about noah an i saw her crying and i started feeling bad..

nick: oh, i see *pauses* but mom, i'm going to tell you this because i love miley. she loves yoy and even though she doesn't talk good about her parents that much he loves them so i think that you shouldn't have gone that far, and i heard something about a judge?

denise: no, that was me over reacting..

joe: noah's coming

noah: *goes to them; seats in joes lap because he's the one that considered her; puts her head in his neck and crys a little bit more* will miley be ok, joe?

joe: *whispers in her ear* of course she will, she's miley and she loves you a lot

IN MILEY'S HOSPITAL ROOM

tish: *enters with billy*

miley: denise?

billy: no, babygirl. it's me with your mom..

miley: you came?

tish: of course, sweetie. why?

miley: um.. just wondering..

tish: how do you feel?

miley: better, but my stomach still hurts beacuas of the needles

billy: oh.

miley: have you to been crying? *they stay silent* why?

billy: it's just..

tih: *interups him* look, miley. we know we haven't been the best parents to you and we're really sorry

billy: so now we're going to try and be good with you and help you..

miley: *smiles* thanks, that really means a lot..

tish: i love you, miley

billy: get some rest, ok?

miley: how's noah?

t:ish she's outside with nick, joe, and denise

miley: oh.. ok. thanks for coming, i'm leaving in about and hour or so..

billy: are you coming home?

miley: i don't know, i mean.. i feel really weak and all my clothes and schoolwork are at the jonas' house, plus i need to rest for about a weak and i want to help denise for taking care of me this weekend, so i was planning on staying a little more over there, is it ok with you?

tish: sure baby, as long as you feel good over there. but come home as fast as you can, ok?

miley: *nods* ok, thanks guys.

billy: *leaves with tish*

A WHILE LATER

denise: *comes with joe* hey, miley..

joe: how you doing, little sis? *smiles*

miley: hi denise.. hey joe *laughs a bit* i'm good, thanks..

joe: oh my gosh you should have seen my mom out there!

denise: joe..

miley: what happened?

joe: she started ..

denise: i rather tell her myself

joe: sorry

denise: i just got a little angry and well, said some things to your parents. i'm sorry miley, but i can't let them keep treating you that way..

miley: it's ok.. at least someone stood up for me when i couldn't *smiles* thanks denise

joe: she even made noah cry!

miley: really?

oej: yeah, but it was because she started worrying about you.. nothing else

miley: awe, thanks

OUTSIDE WITH NICK AND NOAH*

noah: *sitting beside nick* hey, nick?

nick: yeah?

noah: i'm scared for miley

nick: she'll be alright, i mean thanks to the doctor and the surgury

noah: what if she didn't had have the surgury?

nick: *sighs* with time.. she could have died.. *sad*

noah: you really love her, do you?

nick: you don't even know how much..

noah: *smiles* i can't wait until you too get married..

nick: *raises an eyebrow* what are you talking about?

noah: you haven't thought of it? you too make the world's best couple.. anyone can clearly see the love on your eyes..

nick: really?

billy: *comes with tish* come one, noah. we're leaving..

noah: *stands up* yeah.. but sh.. *smiles; leaves with her parents*

nick: *to himself* i just got told off ablut my future.. by a 12 year old?

LATER; JOE LEFT AND WENT TO DEMI'S HOUSE TO TELL HER THE NEWS; DENISE WENT TO HER CAR, TOLD KEVIN SR. ABOUT MILEY AND NICK IS GOING HOME WITH MILEY

nick: *puts his hands on her leg* how do you feel? about what happened...

miley: with my parents?

nick: yeah..

miley: i feel... weird, really. they seemed like they are really going to make it work. i feel like they are gonna try and be better parents.. all thanks to your mom which opened their minds

nick: *smiles* i'm happy for you

miley: i am too.. i mean, i don't think they'll become over prtective and strict, i think they're gonna be cool, you know? since they don't know anything about parenting i'm giong to tell them what to make me do and not make me do

nick: oh.. i see

miley: world domination! *laughs*

nick: we'll see about that *gets home*

INSIDE

nick: *sittibg in his bed with miley in front of hm* so can you tell me what the doctor said to you before letting all of us seeibg you?

miley: yeah. i just need to be relaxed. and also said that i need to rest for about 4-5 days and that i can't stress myself to much and that if i need anything all we need to do is call.

nick: i think that's really easy. no medicine?

miley: nope. i'm good, as if nothing happened. brand new. just need to rest a little *smiles*

nick: that's really nice

miley: we should go to the movies

nick: no, we're resting

**woah, surprised of denise's shouting? i'd thank her for life for defending me, please review! **


	28. Chapter 28

**ok, guys, i already did my homework and it wasn't as bad as i thought it would, it was really easy so i decided to put this one and do as many as i can today becuse i know that the mext fewdays are gonna be REALLY hard, so i don't think i will be posting. but the good news is that it's finished it's 40-45 chapters long (the story) and then i will take about two weeks off and then start the next story, hope ya'll understand why i won't be posting. **

CHAPTER 28

miley: no! i don't want to! i feel fine!

nick: but i do want to! and we are going to rest *starts laying down* and be together *lays miley next to him* and watch movies *starts stroking her hair* kiss a little bit *kisses her cheek* talk..

miley: *smiles*

nick: and spend time together

miley: in that case.. *kisses him*

nick: *kisses her back*

miley: *starts getting up and sits with er legs open in nick's lap; without breaking the kiss*

nick: *his butt and legs on the bed and his back and his head on the wall; pulls her closer; licks her lips*

miley: *sitting in his member; opens her mouth; caresses nick's hair*

nik: *enters his tongue

miley: *feels her spine tingle when she feels nick's warm tongue against hers; moans a little*

nick: *wraps his arms around her; pulls back; rests his back againts the wall*

miley: *pouts* why'd you stop?

nick: because this is going from a make-out to another thing and we're gonna get carried away without knowing and i just don't want to hurt you, plus i don't have a condom right now..

miley: *puts her legs together and puts them towards te end of the bed; still in nick's lap; rests her back in the wall* i guess your right.. *kisses him* thanks for caring

nick: always *smiles*

miley: *smiles back at him*

nick: so.. want to do something? are you hungry?

miley: not right now.. i just want to talk *smiles*

nick: ok, what about?

miley: now that you mention that you don't have a condom..

nick: oh, miley, please. you just came out of the hospital why are you thinking about sex?

miley: because we haven't done it in a few days! and i want to! and, can you let me finish?

nick: sorry, go on..

miley: well, as i was saying.. you don't have a condom so a few weeks ago i was in the pharmacy, remember? when we were visiting harry?

nick: ugh, that jerk

miley: not the point

nick: yeah, i remember

miley: well, i saw some little packages and i read them and they are some weird little gummies that make us crave sex and while we're doing it, after we eat them, it's like wearing a condom, it doesn't get me pregnant

nick: so it's like birth control?

miley: no.. well, yeah. kind of. only we eat them when we want rough sex

nick: rough sex?

miley: yeah..

nik: that's what your asking me? rough sex?

miley: kind of. so, what do you think?

nick: let me get this streight. we eat those gummies and we're like instantly turned- on?

miley: yep. and then there's no stopping us from doing it until we feel.. pleasure

nick: *smiles* i like that?

miley: so, wanna try it?

nick: yes.. but not right now. let's just wait a week, ok? this week you need to stay home while i go to shcool an then come and help you with your schoolwork

miley: so on the weekend?

nick: no! my family's going to be here. how about we go someplace next week? it's free for thanksgiving

miley: so we're not gonna celebrate thanksgiving with pur families?

nick: of course we are! it's on thrusday and it's also your birthday we can have some time alone for ourself only in monday, tuesday and thursday.

miley: yay! it's my birthday! i had already forgot becuase of so many things going on, schoolwork, the surgury, being in your arms right now *giggles;kisses his neck*

nick: *kisses her* i love you, and i cannot wait until next week

miley: why?

nick: because i already have a plan in my and and you're gonna do something for your, birthday right?

miley: so exited! and yeah, i was thinking about having a little party over at my house, if my parents let me

nick: hopefully..

miley: yes. but of course, if it happens, it's gonna be the best party of the year, right?

nick: yeah, with you, everything's a party *laughs*

miley: *laughs too* hey, but how are we going to hide those gummies?

nick: we'll think of something, i mean. i'm already 17 so i guess i can buy them just don't tell your age ir wait in the car

miley: i guess your right, although you pass for 18

nick: let's just go to the pharmacy and chech

miley: tomorrow? *yawns* i'm kind of sleepy

nick: *checks his watch* it's only 7:30 although today must be hell for you, here lets lay down *lays her down in front of the wall and he goes to the end of the bed wich doens't have anyhing so that she cannot fall in er sleep if she starts turnin around or something*

miley: *falls asleep*

nick: *puts his arm around her; watches her sleep for a few hours because he knows how lucky he is to have her*

**that's the end! i know it's short but i'm soop tired! i'm really sorry! what about those gummies? what do you think nick and miley will do? oh, and for the noah and frankie fan that said that you wanna see them do it.. there's a surprise in the last chapter for you ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

_CHAPTER 29 _

NICK WENT TO SCHOOL AND JOE TOOK FRANKIE TO SCHOOL THEN WENT TO HIS SCHOOL WITH NICK; DENISE STAYED AT HOME BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T HAVE WORK TODAY WITH MILEY; AROUND 12:45

miley: *comes down from nick's room*

denise: *cleaning around the house*

miley: denise? *sees her cleaning the kitchen* hey

denise: hey, miles. did yiu just wake up?

miley: no, i woke up about at 11 but i didn't know if anyone was here so i just put on the tv in nick's room. need help?

denise: sure not! i'm ok, thanks. but even if i had i wouldn't let you *smiles* are you feeling better?

miley: much better

denise: want anything?

miley: no, i'm ok. i'll just have some cereal which i know where it is here so you can keep doing your stuff

denise: *finishes cleaning the kitchen and goes to the front door; cleans the entrance of the house*

miley: *serves herself some cereal and goes to the stairs* did you clean the stairs? becuase i can stay down here

denise: no, no i didn't it's ok. go upstairs don't worry

miley: thanks, denise. if you need anything ask me! *smiles and goes to nick's room*

IN NICK'S ROOM

miley: *eats her cereal while watching jersey shore on mtv; when she finishes she doesn't wait for the episode to end and goes and takes a shower; in the shower; sings* oh, oh oh oh.. you and i go hard at each other like we're going to war, you and i get sick, yeah i know that we can't do this no more, eh but baby there you go again there you go again making me love you

nick: *enters the room; hears her; smiles*

miley: *goes out the shower; goes into nick's room with some neon yellow panties that look like short shorts and an oversized hodie of nick; smiles* hey

nick: i heard you sing *smiles*

miley: really? *blushes*

nick: yeah. and i love it *goes to her and hugs her*

miley: how was school?

nick: awful.. i missed you *pouts*

miley: *kisses him* i missed you too

nick: *kisses her; touches her thigh and up to her waist* no pants?

miley: i didn't know you were coming earlier

nick: i'm here now *smiles*

miley: i can see that *puts her arms over his neck* why are you here early?

nick: i cut gym

miley: and you didn't go to practice either?

nick: i already told the couch that i'm not gonna be coming this week

miley: why? you should practice. it makes you look more hot *smirks*

nick: becuase i want to spend as much time as i want with my girlfriend when she's home and needs my help *smiles and leans down to kiss her again*

miley: *kisses back; pulls away a few seconds later* well, aren't you the greatest boyfriend?

nick: the best *smiles*

miley: *jumps to him; nick catches her; her legs wrapped in his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck; kisses him*

nick: *kisses back; goes over to his bed and lays down with miley(which is in the same position) on top*

miley: *enters her tongue in his mouth*

nick: *his toungue dances with miley's*

miley: *her hands travel to his head and get lost in the sea of curls*

nick: *his hands go down her waist and stop at her butcheeks;pulls away* i love your perky butt cheeks

miley: *laughs* why?

nick: because they are just so big but so little at the same time, they just stand there waitin for me to touch them *starts massaging them*

miley: *smiles and moans* nick.. i'm getting wet

nick: *takes his hand out of miley's butt cheeks and out the big hoodie and turns around so now he's on top of miley; starts taking the hoodie off* no bra?

miley: oops? *laughs*

nick: *starts touching miley's boobs*

miley: *moans* nick.

nick: shh! my mom's downstairs

miley: i don't want to *grabs the hoodie and places it over her head*

nick: why?

miey: becuase your mom's downstairs. i don't want her to hear that we're being.. intimate

nick: i guess your right

miley: i know *smiles*

nick: let's get to homework

miley: no! i don't want to!

nick: fine, we'll do it later. what do you wanna do?

miley: let's talk.. i missed you and i was alone all day

nick: *sits on the bed* what do you wanna talk about?

miley: *sits in front of him; both at border of the bed* remember about the party?

nick: *nods*

miley: well i was thinking to go to my house and see if what's my mom or dad up to, and see how they act. and if they're nice, i'm gonna ask if i can do anything

nick: i think that's a really good idea

miley: i know *smiled*

nick: hey, on my way here i passed by the pharmacy

miley: you did? that's awesome. what did they say?

nick: there was a sign, 16 and over

miley: oh well that's really lucky for us *smiles* i can't wait for thanksgiving vacation

nick: oh yeah, about that. the teachers talked to me and demi, because they know we're the closest to you, and asked us to let you know that someway you need to let them have your assigments and homeworks by friday if not you're getting and f

miley: what?! can't they have a little heart? i just got operated by the love of god!

nick: i know miles, but that's high school

miley: *gets mad* i hate it

nick: i do too but we only have one more year and we'll be out of this prison. how about i do it for you? we can say we had a study date and i helped you

miley: thanks *kisses him* anyway.. *sits ob his lap* i was thinking *gets to closer to him* how about we make out a bit?

nick: i like that idea *kisses her*

miley: *kisses him back*

LATER

nick: *with his hand under her hoodie, her nipple between his pointing finger and his middle finger; moving them around it ehipe kissing her*

miley: *moans; pulls back* what time is it?

nick: *takes his hands out of her hoodie; checks his watch* 4:30

miley: let's study..

nick: i thought yiu didn't want to?

miley: no, but you need to so i'm gonna watch you and help you with what i know

nick: ok

NEXT DAY

miley: *wakes up; finds a note in her forehead; grabs it*

_hey, babe! morning! i left around 7 and you were still sleeping so i didn't wake you up, text me when you wake up and i'll text back when i can. let me know about how your trip to your parents house goes (; _

_love you _

_-nick _

miley: *smiles; sees the clock* shit it's almost 12 *gets out of the bed and changes; goes downstairs* paul?

paul: *opening the door* hey, miley you woke up.. are you feeling good?

miley: perfect

paul: good, welll i need to leave cause i'm late gor work. there's pancakes in the freezer if you want

miley: ok, thanks

paul: *leaves*

miley: *goes to the kitchen; opens the fridge and takes out the pancakes and the syrup, puts them in the microwave and then eats; texts nick*

'hey, i'm eating those pancake your mom left us for today. they are AMAZING! i just woke up and saw your note, i couldn't stop smiling(: what class are you in? -miley'

miley: *when she finishes she goes and takes a bath then she puts a tshirt, her normal jean shorts and her black converse; leaves the house and walks to hers calmly*

WHEN SHE GETS THERE

miley: hello? *hears something uptairs; raises and eyebrow and starts going to her parents room; knocks*

tish: *stops* who is it?

miley: miley

tish: wait a minute *whispers* hide under the covers! *the person hides* enter!

miley: *walks in* mom?! what are you doing!? why are you naked?! *shocked*

tish: i just.. got off from the shower *smiles*

miley: really? and what is that? *points to the bed*

tish: um..

miley: mom, i'm not stupid. you have another man?

tish: um.. *sighs* come out *the person comes out*

miley: *widens her eyes; shocked* you're cheating on dad with a woman?! mom, you're lesbian?!

tish: no, just bisexual.. but miley, please don't tell your father

miley: i won't but who are you? *to the woman*

tish: she's emily.. she works with me and well.. we just got together..

emily: hi.. *waves*

miley: oh, and are you planning on telling dad?

tish: emily.. can you come back later? i want to talk to miley

emily: sure thing *kisses tish; stands up; starts walking to the door and smiles at miley; leaves*

tish: can we talk?

miley: um.. sure, i'll just wait downstairs till you clean up. take a bath, please

tish: alright

miley: *leaves; goes to her room; lays down on her bed* woah.. i was not expecting that. *looks around* i feel like i haven't been here in a month! *laughs a little*

LATER

Miley: *goes downstairs*

tish: *already downstairs*

miley: hey *sits next to her mother on the sofa* so, what'd did you want to tell me?

tish: well.. i'm sorry that you ha to see that, ok?

miley: *nods* but why'd you do it?

tish: it was a one time thing. i was at work early this morning and she was the first one to be there and she was watching porn on her computer so i ignored it but them thought of the video and i just started getting wet and all.. and she came and started to lick my neck and er hand traveled down.. anyway, we stopped and she left and i left later and i was leaving i she was waiting for me and my sexual self caught me and well.. that's what happened. but it's a one time thing, ok? so you don't need to worry about it

miley: oh... um.. ok. *shocked but doesn't talk about it* so mom, i came cause i wanted to tell you something

tish: what is it?

miley: you know how my birthday's coming up,

tish: yeah?

miley: i was wondering if i could have a party here ?

tish: sure thing, what do you want to do? bring in a singer, have liquor? maybe get a stripper pole installed?

miley: oh my god, mom! i'm not a stripper! *laughs* although that would be fun! i want all of that! and a rockstar cake!

tish: got it! what music?

miley: everything. but mostly rap music so we girls and grind on guys *smiles*

tish: mm.. i like it! sounds like a plan!

miley: alright, thanks mom! i'm gonna leave cause nick's probably getting to his house from school so i'll see you later, ok?

tish: ok, miles

miley: *leaves*

ON THE JONAS's HOUSE; LATE AT NIGHT

miley: *laying on nick's bed* so guess what?

nick: what?

miley: i left here and when i got home i heard some.. moans

nick: moans?

miley: yeah, as if *moans like if she was having sex*

nick: oh my god, from who?

miley: my mom

nick: isn't your dad on a buisness trip?

miley: yeah, since two days ago, he's coming on saturday

nick: oh, she was fingering herself?!

miley: no! she was with emily, a woman that works with her!

nick: mental picture!

miley: it was so horrible! they were like.. so into it

nick: ok, miles. ew

miley: *laughs* anyway, i go up there and they like lie and then emily leaves and i go downstairs to talk to my mom. and she's like it was a one time thing a you shouldn't worry about it and i told her, well fine by me and then i tell her that i want a party for my birthday and she goes what kind of party? do yo want a striper pole and drinks? and i was like ok and then she asked what music i wante and i told her i want some rap music so i can grind on nick and she's was like so exited

nick: woah.. what did my mom do to yours?

miley: i don't know but i keep thanking god for it *laughs*

nick: it seems like we're gonna have a good time, arent we? *kisses her*

miley: *kisses him; pulls back* yeah, we are *laughs*

nick: *wraps his arms around her* i love you, miley

miley: i love you too nick

nick: *falls asleep*

miley: *plays with his hair*

**hey people! hoped you liked! what do you think about tish? haha, review please! (:**


	30. Chapter 30

**hi guys! this is my second chapter that i've written today, i got off from school early because i had to go to the doctors (just for checkup!) and in the office there was internet, so since i don't have so mich homework, just a bit i'll write two for you. in the previous chapter no, the other one i said tere was a surprise for frankie and noah but it's not big deal.. it's really cute and i can't wait for the ending of the story! :D review, please!**

_CHAPTER 30_

FRIDAY

nick: *comes home with joe and demi*

joe: *shouting* TODAY IS FRIDAY AND WE HAVE A FREE WEEK NEXT WEEK!

demi: *laughs* calm down joe, you're gonna make us deaf

miley: *comes down from nick's room* i see you guys are here

joe: *sarcastic* no! we're ghost ! *leaves to the kitchen*

demi: *follows him laughing* you're weird

miley: *on the last step of the stairs* hi

nick: hey *gets closer to her*

miley: *giggles* i'm finally the same height as you *puts her arms around his neck*

nick: *puts his hand around her waist and brings her to the floor* i like it when i'm bigger than you *smiles and leans down to kiss her*

miley: *pulls back a few seconds later* how was school?

nick: good, you missed it today. everybody was so wild just because we have a free week, i don't know what will happen when summer comes

miley: *laughs* sounds like a good day

nick: not good enough, i missed you a lot

miley: i missed you too baby, but at least i had your room.. which has a lot of pictures of you. what did the teacher's say about the homework things?

nick: nothing just that they're gonna see them after we get back of thanksgiving

miley: *rolls her eyes* they're so stupid

nick: forget about them. let's go with demi and joe

miley: let's *grabs his hand and leads him to the kitchen*

demi: *sitting in the chair of the island table*

joe: *sitting in the island table* there they are.. *smiles*

miley: what? *looks at him weirdly*

joe: nothing

demi: *laughs*

nick: you guys were talking about us, weren't you?

demi: like we're gonna tell

miley: seriously guys, you too are the annoyingest couple ever

joe: annoyingest?

miley: exactly my point

demi: so, what we eating?

miley: i made some cookies like an hour ago

demi: yum, where are they?

miley: in the oven

demi: *goes to the oven with nick behind her and grabs a cookie; nick does the same* these are amazing, miles. where did you learn how to do them so tasty?

nick: these are really good

joe: i want one!

demi: *gives him one*

miley: a cooking book your mom lent me

nick: my mom? she doesn't cook like this

miley: your mom's a great cooker!

joe: she is, nick

nick: well, i'm sorry i like my girlfriend's cooking better

demi: *laughs*

joe: *hops off* i don't care, i like both *takes another one and eats it* come on demi, let's go to the living room *leaves with di behind her*

nick: *goes and sits down on the dining room with miley* i can't wait for sunday

miley: why? what are we doing on sunday?

nick: oh, i don't know *smiles; takes a little bag out of his shirt pocket*

miley: you got them?! *smiles; takes it from him* this is so little.. how many?

nick: like 4. it's supposed to work for 4 hours.

miley: how do you know?

nick: i know all there is to know about them

miley: how?

nick: i met a guy in the store. he buys everyday. he even gave me his number in case i want some more information

miley: can you tell it to me?

nick: what?

miley: all that you know. about the guy and the gummies

nick: oh ok. so i just left school in lunch abd went to the pharmacy, there i met this guy called John, he's like 14-15 he goes almost every day and buys a couple, he says that the pack brings four gummies the two red ones for the woman and the two black ones for the man. we can take all the gummies we want but if we take to much we're gonna be turned on for how many hours. like if we take 6, we're gonna crave sex for 6 hours

miley: oh, wow. anyone can take this? i mean, like in age?

nick: yeah, kids, adults and old people

mick: kids? oh my gosh, ew

nick: yeah

miley: and it's got nothing wrong?

nick: nope. though, it less rough if it has a condom

miley: why?

nick: with a condom we're gonna probably go slower in case we brake it, this things don't have protection so you could get pregnant if the condom breaks, though he says it works a lot better, fast and rough if you're on birth control

miley: wow.. that's interesting. we need to try them first when we get away, take two and two and try them with a condom.. i don't think i'd ask my mom to see if i can go on birth control

nick: why not? you caught her having sex with another woman, i don't think there's anything worst than that

miley: i don't want her to find out about our sex life

nick: didn't you scream at her one day that we had sex a few months ago?

miley: yeah, but we were fighting

nick: on tuesday you weren't fighting and you told er you wanted to grind on me

miley: i'm just not ready yet, let's see how this week goes and i'll decide, ok?

nick: ok

miley: anyway, where are we going?

nick: i'm not telling you

miley: why?

nick: it's called a surprise

miley: *smiles* fine. but when are we leaving?

nick: sunday night. be ready cause we're going to a place before getting there and we're coming back wednesday

miley: does your parents know we're getting away?

nick: i'm just going to tell them that we have a class activity

miley: oh, ok. wait, what is joe tells it's a lie?

nick: i don't think anything will happen, i mean he's a senoir so..

miley: yeah.

nick: let's go with them *starts standing up* ph, joe and demi don't know i bought this so don't say anything

miley: i wasnt planning on telling

nick: just making sure *smiles; goes to the living room with miley*

joe: *in deep make out session with demi*

miley: *closes her eyes* let's go somewhere else

SUNDAY NIGHT

miley: *in nick's room; wearing some jeans shorts with the american flag printed on them with a white tank top and cute flip flops; her nails painted dark blue (both feet and hands); has her hair is loose, wild curls and little make up; zipping up her carry-on luggage*

nick: *knocks on his door*

miley: *smiles; goes to the door and opens it smiles* hi nick, welcome to your room *laughs*

nick: *chuckles* really funny *pauses* ready?

miley: ready *goes and picks up her carry on; looks at nick and bites her bottom lip*

nick: *wearing his famous white v-neck with some worn out levi jeans and his black converse* what are you looking at? *smiles*

miley: nothing *smiles and goes to the the door*

nick: may i tale your luggage?

miley: you may *gives it to him*

nick: *takes it* let's go *smiles; takes her hand and goes down the stairs and into the car*

IN THE CAR RIDE

miley: will you please tell me already? *laughs*

nick: no! *chuckles*

miley: why?

nick: cause i said so. anyway, we're already here *gets out the car

miley: the beach! *smiles*

nick: *opens the car door for her* m'lady *she takes his hand and he helps her out*

miley: thank you *smiles*

nick: you're welcome. *takes out a basket and they walk from the parking to the sand* take your shoes off *they take their shoes off and carry them with one hand; they take each others hands and reach their destination*

miley: wow.. *they are in a place which has palm trees all over it and bushes aroud it,it's a hidden place but you can see the water; there is a plaid red and white blanket layed on the sand with 3 mini candles lit up on the center* ..this is so beautiful, nick.. *speechless*

nick: come on, let's spend time together *takes her to the blanket; puts their shoes on the edge; they sit down together, each in each side of the candles* so.. you want to eat?

miley: sure. what do you got?

nick: i have.. *checks his basket* apples, oranges, bananas, chinese rice and..

miley: let's eat chinese!

nick: ok *takes out a bowl with chinese food*

miley: i love the chinese spangetthi.

nick: i know you do *he takes out two plastic red plates and serves her some rice and spagetthi then does it to himself; when the food is ready he take out to cans of coca cola ad gives one to her*

miley: thank you *smiles and starts eating*

LATER

miley: i'm not kidding, really. it was like that! and my mom didn't believe me, i would not take something out of a store without paying it!

nick: *finishes eating* did you get grounded?

miley: 2 weeks without going out

nick: oh, wow *puts his plate and cola can in the little trash bag; takes out the dessert and both of them eat it*

miley: i loved that, who made it?

nick: my mom. it was in the freezer

miley: what if it was for someone else and not for us? *laughs*

nick: oops? *laughs* come here *moves the candles to the other edge accross from the shoes*

miley: *smiles and sits in the middle of his feet*

nick: *puts his hand around her stomach an her waist; they're watching the ocean*

miley: i like doing this, being in your arms and watching the waves.

nick: really?

miley: it's really relaxing.. and sweet *looks up to him*

nick: *looks down and kisses her; lays dow with miley*

miley: *turns around without breakin the kiss and she is on top of him; pulls back* do you have the gummies?

nick: yeah

miley: and condoms?

nick: bought an 18 pack

miley: let's eat the gummies

nick: *takes them out of his shirt pocket and gives two red to her; eats the black ones*

miley: these taste so good

nick: i know, right?

miley: *kisses him roughly fives secods later*

nick: *kisses back; licks her lip*

miley: *opens her mouth*

nick: *slides his toungue in*

miley: *starts to move her mouth(like if she's giving his tongue a blowjob)*

nick: *starts to move his hand up and down inside her shorts*

miley: *stops doing the mouth thing; unzips her shorts and pulls them down; whispers* touch me *kisses him again*

nick: *puts his hand in her butt and slaps her; kissing her and licking her all he can*

miley: harder! *bites his bottom lip*

nick: *slaps her again but harder this time*

miley: *moans; gets up a little and puts her vagina on his hard penis; starts going up and down through his pants*

nick: harder mi! *groans as he keeps getting harder and harder*

miley: *does it harder and starts getting wet from feeling nick's boner and from moving* mmm...

nick: *kisses her*

miley: *unzips his pants while she kisses him and continues to move*

nick: *groans as she touches him; takes his pants off*

miley: *starts to caress his member* mm.. you're hard baby

** that's it! i don't want to get carried away because if someone walks in.. it'll be really weird since i'm supposed to be resting (as the doctor said, remeber i was in the doctor earlier?) i'll post the next one hopefully tonight but i DON't promise you anything, ok? please review! **

**oh, VERY important, the next few chapters may be REALLY RATED R, just in case you don't want to read them, i'll put 'rated r' before begining the chapter**


	31. Chapter 31

**THIS IS RATED R, OR M. WHATEVER YOU WANT BUT ITS REALLY BAD SO NO READERS UNDER 18! **

_CHAPTER 31_

IN THE MORNING

miley: *wakes up by a seagull the passes and makes a sound* mm? *wipes her eyes as she remembers where she is; looks at nick; smiles* hey, nicky... wake up, baby *touches his curls lightly*

nick: *wakes up* hey..

miley: hi, babe *smiles* how did you sleep?

nick: pretty good, and you? *grins*

miley: amazing *smiles; rolls over and cuddles to nick* i'm freezing.. *shudders*

nick: well, it's mid november, we're naked on the beach and it's *checks for his watch which is somewhere in the sand; grabs it* 7:30 in the morning *throws it to the sand again and puts his arms around miley protectively to warm her*

miley: *kisses his chest* i love you

nick: i love you too *looks down at her* how about we get dressed and leave for the hotel?

miley: *looks up and smiles* we're going to a hotel? *widens her eyes*

nick: what did you think, that we're gonna stay two nights on the car? of course we're going to a hotel *smiles*

miley: let's go then! *gets up and starts getting dressed and nick too*

nick: *cleans up everything and puts the blanket and the lit-out candles in the basket* ready?

miley: ready *grabs her shoes and grabs his hand as he leads her to his car* oh, it's warm in here

nick: *starts driving* tell me when you get hot so i can put on the air

miley: i'm good right now *pauses for a few minutes* thanks nick

nick: *looks at her for a second* for what? *looks back at the road*

miley: for letting me have an amazing night, for the first time on our relationship i cpuld express myself without worrying if someone comes in on us or hears us *smiles to herself*

nick: well, i was planning on taking you out for a first date but i really didn't know how, you know? i've only had like 2 girlfriends and there we dated 2 or 3 months. with you, i've been 4 months already and you're the one for me, i know it so i wanted to make it special..

miley: you did, you really did. and it was fantastic i couldn't thank you enough, i've never had a date like this. i just had another one with some weirdo from school like two years ago and he took me to the science museum, ok? so you don't need to worry about this cause it was perfect!

nick: to the science musium, really?

miley: yeah. he was into space and all and i really didn't like it. i mean, it's a really nice place but not for a first date. i would go if it was a group thing or just hanging out because we have nothing else to do

nick: *laughs*

miley: don't laugh, it was really boring!

nick: sorry. guess what.. i took the first girl to a restaurant and she ate and puked on me when i was leaving her at her house

miley: oh my gosh! why didn't you tell me this before?! *laughs*

nick: becuase we never really talked about our love lives. anyway, the other one i took her for a movie. we saw a spy one and later she was like 'that's a spy. nick, that guys watching us. probably my dad hired him'

miley: *laughs harder* you like the strangest girls

nick: not really, in those times, i didn't know i loved you

miley: aww, i love you too *smiles* and yeah, we never really talked about our love life. you didn't even know you were my first one

nick: i really didn't even had a clue

miley: and my last one *smiles*

nick: *kisses her*

miley: i love you

nick: i love you too, and i had a really good time tonight

miley: me too. those things are heaven! *laugh*

nick: i know

miley: we gotta try them tonight again

nick: who said tonight? we have today and tomorrow alone to ourselfves we can eat a thousand if we want

miley: don't go that far nicky, we can't take to much because then we're gonna run out of condoms and i don't want a baby

nick: but you do want one later, right

miley: later as in years, right?

nick: yeah.

miley: obviously.

nick: i want to have a kid with you someday, miley

miley: just one?

nick: how many do you want?

miley: *laughs* 5

nick: 5?

miley: is it too much for you *giggles*

nick: *smiles* i could have a hundred if you want, they just got to be with you

miley: 5 it is

nick: i bet they would have your eyes

miley: and i bet they would have your hair

nick: *laughs*

miley: what you laughing at?

nick: i can't wait..

miley: you're gonna have to wait at least 6 years more, mister *smiles*

nick: 6?

miley: yeah, i want to finish high school and o to college then when we find jobs we can have those 5 kids we want. i don't want to be a teen mom, for your info. at least when i'm 23 or 24 we can have them, ok?

nick: sounds like a plan *smiles*

miley: are we getting there? we've been almost an hour in the car! i wanna get out

nick: just 15 or 20 more minutes

miley: ugh..

WHEN THEY GET THERE

miley: finally! *jumps out of the car*

nick: *chuckles as he takes both luggage out of the car*

miley: this place is huge, nick!

nick: the bigger, the better *smiles and walks to the lobby* excuse me?

lady: *looks up* yeah?

nick: um.. i wanted to make sure i have a room here?

lady: name?

nick: nick jonas

lady: nick jonas... *types in her computer* ok, monday to wedneday, a large king bed in a suite, am i right?

nick: yes, that's it

lady: i'm gonna go and get your card so you can enter

nick: ok, thanks

miley: a suite? *smiles*

nick: *turns around* yeah *smiles*

miley: *smiles* you're the best!

nick: well.. if you say so *kisses her; pulls back*

lady: *comes back* here's your key. floor 8 suite 123

nick: *takes the key* thank you *leaves with miley to the elevator*

miley: *presses the number* this hotel's so pretty

nick: i know, it's one of the best

miley: really?

nick: google says it

miley: *laughs; gets off and follows nick to the room; he opens it and they see a little hallway with an oven so they can cook; next to it there's a bathroom; in front of the bathroom there's a little freezer and a sink; they walk a little further into the room and see a large king sized bed with white sheets with a giant tv in front of it; there's a sofa at the bottom of a wall and a table with seats in the other one* oh my gosh, this is so beautiful... *walks to the bed and lays down* best bed ever!

nick: *chuckles and puts the luggage on the floor; lays next to her* i don't think i want to leave here

miley: we just got here, don't think about leaving *gets on top of him and giggles*

nick: *kisses her*

miley: *kisses him; grabs his cheeks*

nick: *strokes her hair*

miley: i love you, nick!

nick: i love you too baby..

miley: *smiles* prove it to me

nick: *turns around so he's on top; grabs 6 gummies and gives three to miley; takes them; kisses her hungrily*

miley: *kisses back*

nick: *slides her shorts off; strokes her leg*

miley: *giggles*

nick: *starts to kiss down her neck; stops in the middle; starts kissing and sucking on a spot*

miley: *moves uncontrollably while moaning*

nick: *sucks on her harder*

miley: *moans; lifts her body so it is resting upon nick*

nick: *takes her shirt off and starts sucking on her nipples*

miley: *moans; closes her eyes in pleasure*

nick: *sucks like a baby but harder; spits on he nipple; rubs it with his hand and licks it*,

miley: *moaning* oh, baby.. you make me so wet..

nick: *goes down her body and takes her thong off; starts to lick her tigh*

miley: *shivers at the feeling of his touch in the middle of her legss*

nick: *moves to her vagina; starte licking her pussy lips*

miley: oh, nick... please we don't want to waste time.. *moaning* just get in there..

nick: *takes his shirt off; opens her pussy lips and starts pumping and moving up and down his tongue inside of her*

miley: *widens her eyes; moans and gasps; wraps her legs around nick's neck; pushes his head deeper into her*

nick: *inserts his tongue deeper in her; hits her g-spot*

miley: *screams a bit* oh nicky! *cums*

nick: *licks her cum*

miley: eat me, baby. eat me out

nick: *eats her out*

miley: *gasping* oh, yeah.. right there

nick: *takes her legs off of him; moves and kisses her lips*

miley: *kisses him back; pulls back and looks at him* now's your time, right? *smirks; moves so she's now on top; sits in his stomach with her back to his face* you ready?

nick: yeah.. *looking at her butt*

miley: *starts stroking him through his pants*

nick: *getting hard*

miley: *starts un-doing his pants; slips them down and them his boxers; strokes his member*

nick: come on, miles. don't tease *gets hard*

miley: *takes the tip and licks it*

nick: miley...

miley: *takes it a bit into her mouth; starts going up and down*

nick: oh.. miley.. go all in, please

miley: *takes is all into his mouth; goes up and down; moans*

nick: *groans*

miley: *does it harder*

nick: oh.. miley! *pre-cums*

miley: *swallows it; starts bobbling her head up and down faster*

nick: *cumms*

miley: *swallows* mm.. nicky tastes good *laughs*

nick: *laugs*

miley: *goes and sits on him; starts bouncing up and down*

nick: *goes along with miley's rythim; holds her waist*

miley: *moans* oh, yea.. just like that

nick: *he moves up and down as fast as he can*

miley: *cums and it drips all over his dick* mm.. that felt good, didn't it? *smirks; goes and cleans him*

nick: lay down again

miley: *lays down*

nick: *opens her legs and enters her*

miley: *moans*

nick: *goes faster*

miley: harder

nick: *goes faster and harder; cums; groans*

miley: *scream* i'm almost.. *cums*

nick: *pulls out; starts to lick her*

miley: oh, yeah, nicky! just like that *puts her hand on the back of his head; pushes him deeper* eat me out, baby... eat my pussy out with your tongue

nick: *eats her; swallows her cum; pulls back; lays down next to her*

miley: *looks at him; smirks*

nick: what? *raises and eyebrow*

miley: doggie-style? *bites her lip*

nick: *smile*

miley: *sits up; puts her knees and her elbows on the bed*

nick: *sits with only his knees on the bed; his dick on her asshole*

miley: enter me. enter me, nicky! and fuck me hard!

nick: *gets hard again; enters her; grabs her hips and goes in and out*

miley: *moving with his pace* oh, nicky! faster!

nick: *goes faster*

miley: harder..!

nick: *goes harder ad faster*

miley: *opens her mouth in an 'o' shape; in pleasure; grabs the sheets in her fist* mm...

nick: i'm about to.. talk dirty, miles!

miley: *stars talking dirty* come on, nick. fuck my little asshole. enjoy that fuckhole it's all yours. i'm your dirty slut. fuck me like there's no tomorrow, fuck your dirty hoe

nick: *cumms; pulls out*

miley: *turns around and starts to suck and lick him; cleans him; looks at him* mm.. can i get more? *smiles*

nick: *smirks* get on position

miley: *sits in between his legs*

nick: *starts to jerk his dick*

miley: oh, yeah.. jerk that friend. jerk it! make it explode.. feed your dirty whore. feed me. jerk it and make me eat all your sweet and salty cum *jerks it with him*

nick: *explodes a cum bucket inside her mouth*

miley: *swallows it a little by little*

nick: *moves a little; puts his dick in between her boobs; moves up and down*

miley: *shakes her boobs* come on, nicky.. keep feeding ne with your cum. give me another bucket.. come on, baby. i know you still have

nick: *explodes and shoots a lot of cum again*

miley: *opens her mouth so she can get a lot but half of it is shot into her boobs and neck*

nick: *moves from her boobs and lays* i'm out miles..

miley: it's ok.. i still have *smiles; sits in his face; starts to finger herself*

nick: *opens his mouth*

miley: *cums*

nick: *swallows it and licks her*

miley: *lays in his chest when he finishes*

nick: *wraps his arms around her*

miley: what time is it?

nick: only 15 minutes until 7

miley: wow.. those things do work. we've been doing it 6 hours already?

nick: yes

miley: oh wow.. *pauses* nick?

**END OF SEX FEST PART ONE! did you like it? are you wet? if you're a girl, are you fingering yourself? if you're a guy, are you jerking your thang (; how was your first time?**

**you can send me messages if you want! review ad let me know if you're doing something of what i just asked! love you, niley faaaaans 3 **


	32. Chapter 32

_**RATED M!**_

_CHAPTER 32_

miley: oh wow.. *pauses* nick?

nick: yea?

miley: those things don't get me pregnant, right?

nick: they should not. anyways, i used a condom so it doesn't matter

miley: yeah, i know. but i ate a lot of your cum..

nick: it doesn't matter, they don't get you pregnant

miley: oh, ok. *closes her eyes* i'm tired nicky.. can we sleep?

nick: sure

miley: *falls asleep a few minutes later*

nick: *starts watching tv*

NEXT DAY

nick: *wakes up* miley?

miley: in the bathroom!

nick: *goes over to her* hey.. mind if i join?

miley: *in the bath tub* you're gonna ruin my bubble bath! *pouts* of course you can!

nick: *enters the bath tub*

**A/N: remember they're naked because they slept after having sex. oh and, it's a big bath tub with seats **

miley: hi.. *wraps her arms around his neck*

nick: *wraps his arms around her waist; puts his hand in one butt cheek* hello..

miley: *laughs*

nick: *seats in one of the built-in seats of the bath tub*

miley: mind if i sit?

nick: of course not *smiles*

miley: *about to seat*

nick: wait!

miley: *doesn't seat* what?

nick: i need a condom *grabs one from the edge of the bath tub; puts it on* now

miley: *opens her buttcheeks and seat in nick's dick; moves up and down a little* it feels good..

nick: really?

miley: yeah *wraps her arms around his neck; her legs around his waist; kisses him*

nick: *kisses back; enters his tongue in her mouth*

miley: *softly bites it*

nick: *opens his eyes*

miley: *opens her eyes and sees him; smiles*

nick: *smiles; explores her mouth*

miley: *touches his abs*

nick: *squeezes her boobs*

miley: *pulls back* they want you.. *smiles*

nick: and i want them *starts to suck on her nipple*

miley: *moans a little*

nick: *spits; massages them*

miley: *brushes her hand around his hair a few times*

nick: *kisses her neck and kisses her up to her mouth*

miley: *kisses him*

nick: *deepens it*

miley: *while kissing him* is it dangerous if we do it in the bathtub?

nick: *pulls back* no, it's called making love, i'll be sure i don't hurt you, ok?

miley: *smiles and nods*

nick: *smiles and kisses her*

miley: *kisses back*

nick: *while kissing her neck* doesn't it hurt you to be sitting and a dick inside of you

miley: *has her eyes closed and she's looking at the ceiling* no, it feels so good..

nick: *chuckles*

miley: *starts to bounce up and down on him*

nick: *holds her hips*

miley: nicky? *seductive voice*

nick: *looks at her bouncing breasts* yeah?

miley: let's take this to another place..

nick: later, how about we do it here first?

miley: *stops bouncing* are you sure?

nick: yeah, come on..

miley: *stands up*

nick: let's do it in the corner

miley: *walks to the corner with a wall; it's a mirror wall so nick can she her back*

nick: *sits her; kisses her*

miley: *feels his abs on top of her boob/stomach area; feels his member in between her tigh; giggles; kisses back*

nick: *enters his tongue*

miley: *mouth-jobs his tongue*

nick: *gets hard and groans* damn miles

miley: *pulls back* lick me, baby

nick: *licks her down to her boobs; licks each one for a while and goes down her stomach; then to her vagina; licks the little patch of pubic hair and goes down to her clit*

miley: *while moaning* don't tease me..

nick: *licks her pussy lips*

miley: *moaning; weakens her arms, neck and knees*

nick: *enters his toungue; pounds it in and out*

miley: mmm.. just lile that baby, tongue me hard

nick: *tongues her fast and hard; pounds in and out and then goes up and down*

miley: *gasping; moaning* oh.. my.. oh, yes! oh my gosh, your tongue! *gasps* is soo fucking soft and it feels sooo good *gets wetter than she already was*

nick: *feels it; does it harder*

miley: *screams but not too loud* nicholas jerry! oh my god! fuck! *cumms*

nick: *a bit falls into his tongue and he swallows; pulls back and intead of eating her out he puts his middle finguer inside her clit and starts pounding it very hard*

miley: fuck! fuck, nick! you're gonna make me cum.. make me cum! i can't hold it, do something *moaning*

nick: cum again for me, miles. feed me. make me taste your womanhood liquids and let me lick you clean, explote all your cumm.. think of my tongue, i won't fuck you until you give me some, dirty whore

miley: *cumms a lot* oh..

nick: *licks her and eats her out with his teeth and mouth; swallows her all*

miley: *moans; has goosebumps because she is out kf the water and only her feet are in the hot water*

nick: *stands up from the water* are you ready?

miley: fuck me! fuck your dirty whore! fast and hard!

nick: *enters her; he's wet from the bath so it makes it more easy for him to enter and exit her*

m:iley *moans*

nick: *does it harder*

miley: *gasps* faster!

ickn: *thrusts her faster; plays with her boobs*

miley: *moans at the hardness and wetness of him; starts to cum*

nick: *goes as fast as he can*

miley: *cums buckets; gasps; sweaty* oh my gosh

nick: *pulls out; has miley's cum and his mixed in his dick*

miley: *has her pussy and clit with hers and nick's cum; breathing heavy* are you gonna clean me?

nick: um.. miles, i need you to clean me first

miley: *opens her eyes and sees his dick; opens her mouth*

nick: *sits on top of her without crushing her*

miley: *takes it into her mouth; sucks him clean; blowjobs him for more*

nick: *comes a while later*

miley: *showers with it; swallows a bit and then jerks his thing in front lf her face so he rains on her face*

nick: *groans*

miley: *takes his finger and passes it by her face; sucks on it later* mm.. nicky's cum..

**hey guys! this one was like the longest one for me to write because te day i wrote it (like two weeks ago) i couldn't make a sex scene because i didn't know how they could do it on the bathtub but then i looked for some porn videos and got inspiration. answer in the review: are you wet? are you fingering yourself? are you jerking yourself? how was your first time? how would you want your first time to be like? see ya later, perverted niley fans! **


	33. Chapter 33

_CHAPTER 33_

NEXT DAY; WEDNESDAY

miley: sure you have everything?

nick: sure. here's your bag *hands her hers* and here's mine *holds it up*

miley: you know, i can have it if you want*

nick: i'm alright *smiles* thanks anyway. let's go and check out, shall we?

miley: *smiles* we shall

nick: *leaves the room*

m:iley *looks at the room before leaving; smiles*

nick: miley? *waitin for the elevator*

miley: yeah? *exits the room; closes the door*

nick: the elevator's gonna get here any second

miley: *goes to him* it's ok, i'm here, aren't i? *smiles*

nick: *smiles* yes, you are

*the elevator dings*

niley: *enter it and they go downstairs*

nick: *goes to the woman* excuse me?

woman: yeah, sir? what can i help you with?

nick: i want to make a checkout

woman: sure. what room?

nick: um, suite 123 on floor 8

woman: are you nick jonas?

nick: yes

woman: ok, *types something in the computer* may i have your key?

nick: *hands the key to the room to her*

woman: thank you *swipes it in a little machine* you are already checked out of the hotel. thanks for staying! *smiles*

nick: your welcome *smiles and leaves to the car with miley*

miley: *enters the car after puttung the luggage on the car*

nick: *starts driving*

miley: *speaks a few minutes later* thanks

nick: for what?

miley: for 3 great days *smiles*

nick: *smiles too* your welcome but the week's not over

miley: what do you mean?

nick: tomorrow's thanksgiving and your party's on friday, remember?

miley: oh, right! *laughs* wait.. what do you mean the party's not over? you know what my mom's planning?

nick: of course i do *smiles* you're gonna love it

miley: tell me! please

nick: that is something that i will not do

miley: *pouts* please!

nick: nope!

miley: fine *turns the music up*

45 MINUTES LATER

miley: *kisses nick* thanks again. i'll see you tomorrow *gets out of the car with er luggage*

nick: love you too *drives off*

miley: *enters her house* i'm home!

tish: *watching tv* hey miley! i'm in the living room!

miley: *goes to the living room; sits down on the couch* hey mom

tish: hi sweety *kisses her cheek* how are you?

miley: *smiles* perfect

tish: ooh.. *smiles* how did it go? did you have fun?

miley: yes, a lot! but it's between me and nick *smiles* i'm gonna go to my room. where's noah?

tish: painting her nails in her room

miley: ok, thanks mom *grabs her luggage and goes to her room; leaves it on te floor and goes to noah's room; knocks*

noah: come in!

miley: *comes in* hey noie

noah: miley! *stops the music* come here wit me! *on the floor*

miley: *sits on the floor* what's up, kiddo?

noah: give me all the deets!

miley: pshh! you're too young to know what happened, noah!

noah: come on, miley. don't be an ass. you taught me this, remember?

miley: and you better shut up about it

noah: i will if you tell me

miley: fine. but you can't tell anybody

noah: promise *puts her pinky up*

miley: i t's ok, you just painted it

noah: *puts it down* tell me

miley: ok, so on sunday he took me to the beach at night and we ate and talked and did it then we fell asleep. the next morning we went to the hotel and.. *keeps tellin her*

LIKE 15 MINUTES LATER

noah: woah.. sounds to me like you didn't even open your bag

miley: i didn't *laughs*

noah: oh miley *giggles*

m:iley and you?

noah: nothing. i hung out with frankie. it was really fun

miley: what did you do?

noah: we went to a party with matt and chris. it was in alexis's house

miley: oh cool

noah: are ypu exited for friday?

miley: soo much! i'm finally turning 17!

noah: *laughs* can i be at your party?

miley: sure. but it's gonna be a bunch of people you don't know..

noah: oh it's ok.. i'll just party!

miley: party mode on, noah? *raises an eyebrow; smiles*

noah: i think so..

NEXT DAY; THANKSGIVING DAY

tish: *knocks on the jonas's house*

denise: *opens* hi everyone

**A/N: i know that the last time denise and tish spoke they were arguing so let's just pretend that they are trying to have a good day, ok? **

billy: hi denise

tish: *smiles*

denise: *smiles* come on in

billy: *enters with tish and they all kiss each others cheeks*

miley: *comes with noah after her parents* hey denise *smiles*

demi: si sweetie, how are you *to noah* and you? *smiles*

noah: i'm good. i'm gonna go with frankie! *leaves*

miley: um.. sorry about that? *laughs a bit*

denesi: it's ok. *kisses mileys cheek* nick's in the kitchen with joe, if you want to go

miley: oh, thanks *leaves*

denise: *closes the door*

miley: *puts her arms around nick* hi..

nick: *turns around from the counter* hey! *wraps his arms around her and hugs her*

miley: *smiles and pulls back a few seconds later; looks to the person on the other side of nick* hey joe

joe: hey

miley: is demi coming?

joe: yes. she said that she's gonna come as soon as she finishes eating in her house

miley: great! *smiles*

joe: be right back *leaves*

nick: so.. how you've been?

miley: pretty good.. you?

nick: *shrugs and smiles* same as always

miley: *laughs*

nick: come here *takes her hand and takes her to the hallway; they enter a closet*

miley: um.. why are we in the game closet? *raises and eyebrow and laughs a bit*

nick: i want to tell you something that i don't want to tell everybody..

miley: um, ok. what's wrong, nick?

nick: nothing, everything's great. but today's thanksgiving and i want to be greatful of all the things i have, but i'll tell that later with everybody, but mostly, give thanks to have you as a friend and as a girlfriend. thank you for everything you do and thank you for being with me

miley: *smiles; gets watery eyes* nicky.. *hugs him* i love you and there is nothing better that has happened to me than this relationship and i will help you whenever you want, i'll do anything for you *pulls back* i love you a lot, nick. *kisses him*

nick: *kisses her back; puts his arms around her waist*

miley: *pulls back; smiles; watery eyes*

nick: *wipes her eyes; laughs* you're crying

miley: i'm not. i just get sentimental.. but in a happy way right now.. *laughs*

nick: *smiles* wanna go out?

miley: not really, i wanna stay here but then they are going to ask where we are and i'm not in the mood for questions

nick: let's take a game so they know where we were *looks for a game; grabs trouble*

miley: trouble?

nick: is what we're gonna get in, let's go

miley: *laughs and exits the closet with nick*

**hi guys, sorry it's so short but it's late and i'm not in my best mood so.. keep the reviews coming! please! thanks(: **


	34. Chapter 34

**it's 11 and by the time i finish this it'll be 11:30 o something, it'll take long because i need to fix a lot of thing so.. hope ya'll like it and hope ya'll liking the story intil now. keep those review coming, please! cause i feel no one's seeing this story.. only about 3 persons and i was hoping to have more readers.. **

_CHAPTER 34 _

denise: *sees them in the hallway* where were you guys?

nick: nothing, just looking for a game

denise: oh, well ok. the food's ready so go to the dining room

nick: ok, mom *goes to the dining room with miley; seats down*

tish: *sitting in one of the seats with billy; next to him are noah and frankie*

paul: *sitting in one end of the table*

nick: *seats in front of tish and billy;miley on his side and joe next to her; there is one available seat next to joe*

denise: *comes with the food; puts it on the table* alright everyone! i'm just gonna call kevin and we'll pray *sits on the next end of the table; next to joe's empty seat; calls kevin; puts it on speaker*

kevin: hello?

denise: hi, kev. i'm calling you to pray, you ready?

kevin: yes, i'm ready. we're here in my room with the food on the bed, your on speaker

denise: hi danielle!

danielle: hi, mrs. jonas!

kevin: so who's there?

denise: your dad, nick, joe, frankie, tish, billy, miley, noah and i, you're on speaker

kevin: hey everyone

everyone: hey!

denise: ready?

kevin: yeah

denise: *prays*

everyone: amen

kevin: so, mom, now that we're ready to eat.. we have something to tell you all

paul: really? what is it?

kevin: we're flying over to california for christmas!

denise: *smiles* what?! really?

kevin: yes mom. we bought the tickets yesterday

denise: that's amazing son! we can't wait to see you

kevin: we neither

denise: when will you be coming?

kevin: i'll call you later, ok? and tell you the details

denise: ok, bye son.

kevin: bye everybody!

everyone: bye!

kevin: *hangs up*

miley: kevin's coming!

nick: looks like it *smiles*

miley: does he know?

nick: what?

miley: about us?

nick: no

miley: *smiles* guess it'll be a surprise

everyone: *about to eat; the doorbell rings*

joe: that must be demi.. i'll be right back *goes to open the door*

denise: hi baby! *kisses him*

joe: *kisses back; pulls away* hey.. let's go eat *walks to the dining room with demi*

demi: hey everybody! *sits down next to joe* sorry i'm late, when we were eating my uncle from connecticut came so i had to stay a bit longer

denise: it's ok, demi. we judt hung up with kevin and we're about to it. do you want to? or are you stuffed? *laughs*

demi: i'll eat a bit *smiles*

paul: let's dig in! *smiles and starts cutting the turkey*

LATER; EVERYONE'S FINISHED EATING; WITH DEMI AND MILEY ON THE LIVING ROOM

miley: really? oh god *smiles*

demi: yeah.. it was really funny but i left cause i also wanted to be here so..

miley: i get ya, don't worry

nick: *comes* get what? *smiles*

miley: nothing, nicholas.

nick: so you're gonna lie to me?

miley: it's girl stuff.. and last time i checked you're not a girl *looks at his pant zipper*

demi: *laughs*

nick: whatever *goes and sits next to miley* lucky me, huh? *wraps her arms around miley* if i were a girl i couldn't be with you

demi: you're cheesy nick

miley: you get used to it *smiles and kisses him*

nick: *pulls back* where's joe?

demi: *shrugs* i'm gonna go look for him and bring him *leaves*

miley: *puts her back on his chest; her head o his shoulder*

nick: happy thanks giving, mi

miley: happy thanksgiving nick *grins*

WITH NOAH AND FRANKIE

frankie: wanna go play in the living room?

noah: um, sure *they go to the living room and lay in front of each other*

frankie: *puts the game in between them*

miley: *on the sofa with nick* um.. are you guys having fun?

noah: yeah, why?

miley: cause i was having fun and you came

frankie: and?

miley: i was here first

noah: we're not leaving

miley: why?

frankie: because there is no other place for us to play!

miley: *about to talk*

nick: *interrups her* let's just go to my room

miley: fine *leaves*

noah: *laughs* she got pissed

frankie: i know

noah: she always gets like that when she can't have alone time with 'nicky'

frankie: *laughs*

WITH NILEY

nick: *sits on his bed* what are we gonna do here?

miley: let's just watch tv *turns on the tv on MTV*

nick: i'm so not watching teen mom

miley: why?

nick: cause i don't care about stupid teen moms who don't care of themselves!

miley: wait, i almost got pregnant so don't judge. can we make out and watch it?

nick: *shrugs and smiles* that works for me

miley: *kisses him*

nick: *kisses back and deepens it*

WITH JOE AND DEMI

demi: *in the backyard* so..

joe: nice thanksgiving, right?

demi: yeah

joe: *smiles*

demi: i'm sorry for coming late, joe

joe: it's alright.. i mean, at least you made it

demi: i swear to god if i had known my uncle was going to show up i would've not told you i would come

joe: it's ok, really, it's fine. you need some family time too, i don't control you and i'm not part of your family. you need family time too, not joe time only

demi: really? it doesn't bother you?

joe: no, it's ok.

demi: good *smiles and hugs him*

WITH THE PARENTS IN THE KITCHEN

paul: i'm gonna go show billy my golf club collection, ok?

denise: yeah, why not?

paul: *leaves with billy*

denise: *starts to do the dishes*

isht: need help?

denise: um.. i don't know

tish: it's ok i can help you *starts doing them with her* i'm sorry

denise: *looks at her from the sink* what?

tish: i know i wasn't the best mother but i' trying..

denise: *smiles* and that is perfect

tish: does this mean we're ok?

denise: *nods* yeah

tish: thanks denise *finishes the dishes*

billy: *comes with paul* well, paul that was really interesting..

**i'm so sorry it's not interesting but at 11:30 at night after a day full of gym and math, you don't have so much ideas on your head. anyway, hope you liked! what do you think of kevin? tell me in your reviews! i'm not sleepy and i don't want to do homework so i'm gonna try to post another chapter. review please! **


	35. Chapter 35

**hey, guys! i'm sorry it's been a few days and i haven't uploaded it's just that i've been really busy this weekend and i haven't done anything else than... let's just say my teachers don't get the term 'weekend' they think we're supposed to go 7 hours of school, study until who knows what hour at night and study on weekends? thats just abuse. anyways, i did everything i could to finish early and i've also deleted the end of the story so it's ending in the next 8/9 chapters or so, ok? sorry about everything! **

_CHAPTER 35_

NEXT DAY; MILEY'S BIRTHDAY

tish: *opens the door with noah*

noah: *singing really loud* HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MILEY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU

miley: *wakes up; laughs* thanks

noah: *jumps in her bed* your welcome

tish: *sits next to miley* happy birthday miles *kisses the top of her head*

miley: thanks mom *smiles*

noah: what's it like being 17?

miley: i like it *laughs*

tish: well, baby that's good. we'll be downstairs, ok? get ready so you can have breakfast and see your surprise

miley: surprise? *smiles* what kind of surprise?

tish: you'll see *stands up and leave*

miley: tell me!

noah: nope, sorry. the only thing i'm telling you is that you're gonna love it! *laughs and jumps out of bed* see ya down there

*leaves*

miley: *brushes her teeth and goes downstairs* hey.

billy: *reading the newspaper* hi darling, happy birthday! *smiles*

miley: thanks *sits down next to noah*

tish: *brings her food* breakfast for the birthday girl

miley: thanks mom *starts eating* this is delicious

tish: thanks

miley: *finishes; cellphone rings* hello?

nick: can you open the door?

miley: what? *kind of sad because he didn't say happy birthday*

nick: can you open the door of your house?

miley: um.. sure *goes and opens it*

nick: *shuts the phone off* HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILEYYYYY! *hugs her*

miley: nickyy! *laughs; hugs him*

nick: *kisses her*

miley: *kisses back; wraps her arms around his neck*

nick: *wraps his arms around her waist; does a circle movement*

miley: *pulls back; laughs*

nick: finally 17

miley: finally

tish: *comes* so.. miley do you want to see your birthday present?

miley: yes!

tish: noah! billy!

noah: *comes with her dad*

tish: let's show miley her present, right nick

miley: you know?

nick: obviously

tish: come on *goes to the garage; turns on the light* ta-da!

miley: A CAR?! OMG! this is the best present ever! i love it! thanks!

billy: *gives her the keys* here you go, baby

miley: *grabs them and goes; turns the car on* oh my god this is soooo awesome! thanks a lot!

tish: do you wanna go and try it out?

miley: yeah! come on nicky, come on noah!

nick: *gets in the front seat*

noah: *gets in the back seat*

miley: *drives*

AT 6:45

miley: *gets out of the shower; looks at the clock* oh my gosh it's almost 7! *looks for a dress; puts it on; puts makeup on; does her hair; goes down* mom?

tish: *in the living room* yeah honey?

miley: how do i look? *wearing some jean hot pants with some black boots that reach almost up to her knees and a black shirt that shows part of her stomach*

tish: beautiful!

miley: thanks *smiles*

tish: come here *goes to the other room*

miley: *follows her* oh my gosh, a stripper pole?! *smiles* that's so awesome!

tish: you like?

miley: i love, mom! what did dad say?

tish: he doesn't know and he won't

miley: what?

tish: he already left

miley: did noah leave?

tish: no, she said that she wanted to come

miley: it's ok. are you coming

tish: no. i'm gonna be up in my room

miley: oh ok *smiles*

AT 7:30

nick *enters the house; sees a lot of people grinding on each other; sees miley; goes to her* hey..

miley: *turns around from the girl* nick! *kisses him*

nick: *kisses back*

miley: *smiles; pulls away* were you gonna come when the party was over? *laughs*

nick: *grins* no, i'm just fashionably late

miley: right..

nick: *sighs* fine.. joe wasn't ready on time

miley: shocker

joe: *comes* happy birthday, dude

miley: um.. thanks

joe: what? i said happy birthday!

miley: and i said thanks *sticks her tongue out*

joe: *shakes his head* i'm gonna go with demi

nick: fantastic idea

joe: *glares at him; leaves*

miley: *a song comes up* come one nicky, let's go dance!

nick: *dances with miley*

miley: *starts grinding on him*

nick: *getting hard*

miley: *feels it; giggles*

nick: what?

miley: like i don't feel you

nick: *embarrassed*

A FEW MINUTES LATER ; another song comes up

miley: oh, i know the lyrics to this song, let's dance

nick: it's a slow song

miley: so you're up for the grind but not for the slow?

nick: *smiles* fine

miley: thanks *puts her arms around his neck*

nick: *puts his arms on her waist*

miley: *sings the song*

LATER

miley: *stops singing* let's get some drinks*walks to the drink tables; grabs some alcohol with nick; they both drink it* come here, i wanna show you something *walks off and nick follows her*

nick: what the..?

miley: my mom bought it for me *smiles* wanna see me dance?

nick: in front of all this people?

miley: *shrugs* its my birthday

nick: ok

miley: *throws him on the sofa*

nick: *sits*

miley: *starts dancing on the pole in front of everybody*

nick: *getting hard*

a boy: go miley!

miley: *laughs; keeps dancing; makes it sexier*

nick: *changes position because she is making him hard*

miley: *sees him; gets off the pole; goes to him; sits on his lap; starts jumping on his jeans; moans*

nick: *groans as he grows* miley..

a girl: oh my gosh! miley!

noah: *comes and sees her sister; opens her mouth and widens her eyes; smiles*

miley: *stops jumping on him; starts moving herself up and down his lap and stomach; humping him* you like that? *puts her hand inside his jeans; smiles* i think you do

girl: *kisses some random boy*

FEW MINUTES LATER; EVERYBODY'S KISSING AND MAKING OUT; AND THERE ARE SOME GIRLS ON THE POLE

miley: *pulls back* let's go to my room

nick: *nods*

niley: *go to miley's room*

miley: *opens the door*

another random girl: *sucking a boy's dick*

miley: get out!

girl and boy: *dress themselves and leave*

nick: *kisses miley*

miley: *kisses back and deepens it*

nick: *pushes her to the bed; lays on top of her* miley..

miley: what nicky?

nick: we're drunk

miley: so?

nick: i don't have condoms

miley: i don't care, i want you nick, it's my birthday

nick: you'll get pregnant

miley: i won't it's my birthday. trust me *kisses him*

nick: *kisses her back; starts to take her shirt off*

miley: *bra less*

nick: *sucks a nipple*

LATER

miley: *gets dressed with nick* let's go drink more *goes downstairs*

demi: miley!

miley: *turns around* demi!

demi: are you drunk?

miley: i don't know. can you give me a beer?

demi: what? no

miley: why? it's only like the 15th one

demi: that's it. we're gonna sing happy birthday and you're gonna get some sleep

miley: demi!

demi: *drags her to a table where there is a purple rock and roll cake; calls everybody and they sing happy birthday; they eat; she takes miley to her room*

miley: i want to party, demi!

demi: you're too drunk! and you smell like sex!

miley: i had sex, what do you want me to smell like? roses?

demi: what? with nick?

miley: duh, demi. he's my boyfriend. i'm not gonna go sleep with some random guy like joe or something

demi: that's it miles, go to sleep. joe's not some random guy, he's your best friend and my boyfriend. so shut it and go to sleep. i'll have everyone leave *leaves*

miley: *lays down and sleep*

IN THE MORNING

miley: *wakes up and sees demi sleeping next to her; shakes her up and wakes her* demi

demi: *wakes up* what?

miley: what happened last night? where's nick

demi: *rubs her eyes* you don't remember ?

miley: um.. not so much

demi: HANGOVER!

miley: demi, i'm serious

demi: you had sex with nick and you were both drunk except he was concious and he didn't have protection but he did it anyway because you told him not to worry. then you got dressed and went down while he was still dressing himself

miley: and?

demi: i saw you, and you asked for more beer but i said no and went to the cake, everybody sang and while they weredoing that nick came down all sweaty and worried and he told me everything and then i told him to calm down and you too ate and took varous photos then he left and i took you here so you could have some sleep

miley: what about the people?

demi: noah took care of it

miley: noah?

demi: yeah, she talked to your mom and your mom went downstairs until everybody left

miley: oh god

demi: don't worry, she was just like a teenager *laughs* i watched her just in case

miley: you're the best demi!

demi: thanks *laughs* now, let's get some breakfast! *jumps out of bed and goes to get breakfast*

miley: *goes downstairs with demi* noah?

noah: *sitting in the kitchen counter* hey

miley: is mom awake?

noah: no, she fell asleep aroud 6:30 this morning

miley: oh wow

noah: and i did too. all nighter!

miley: *laughs* that sounded so bad

demi: *laughs*

noah: you're so dirty miley *laughs*

miley: want some cereal, demi?

demi: sure

miley: *serves some for her and demi*

**i'm sorry i didn't put the niley sex scene in this chapter but i promise you that in one of te last chapters there will be a very strong sex scene. hope ya'll like this chapter! review and tell me what you think so far! (: **


	36. Chapter 36

_CHAPTER 36_

LATER

demi: *watching a movie with miley; laughs* omg, this movie's killing me

miley: i know, right? *laughs*

noah: *comes* what are you watching?

miley: step brothers

noah: interesting.. *she hasn't watch it; sits next to her kn the sofa*

A FEW MINUTES LATER

miley: *pauses the movie*

demi: what? why'd you stop it?

miley: i think i should call nick

demi: why? it's a besties day, remember?

miley: but i just remembered that you told me nick was all sweaty and you know, when he came downstairs. i think i should tell him why i wasn't worried..

demi: what do you mean? you didn't use protection and you aren't a slight worried

miley: i know. i shouldn't

demi: oh my gosh! you started the pills?

miley: yeah

noah: the pregnancy pills?

miley: *nods* i'm gonna go call him to tell him to meet me somewhere, do you mind?

demi: not at all, no

noah: you can stay here and we'll be together if you want

demi: sounds good

miley: ok, well i'm gonna go call nick and tell him i'm ok and i'm not gonna get pregnant. be right back *leaves*

demi: does she always talk to you about her sex life?

noah: *shrugs* sometimes

miley: *goes to her room; calls nick*

nick: hello?

miley: hey nicky

nick: hey miles! good you called i was about to call you because i wanted to talk to you about something

miley: i also need to tell you something but can we meet somewhere?

nick: uh, sure. how about we meet in the deli next to the library?

miley: good, see you there in ten, ok?

nick: bye *hangs up*

miley: *changes from her pajamas and exits her room*

tish: hey, miley!

miley: *looks at her* hey, mom. you ok?

tish: yeah. i've only slept like 5 hours though

miley: i'm sorry. i wasn't in the best condition to party so demi put me to sleep

tish: i know, she told me.

miley: oh ok. anyways mom, gotta run. i need to tell nick some things *leaves; walks to the deli*

nick: *waiting outside*

miley: nicky! *goes and hugs him*

nick: hey *kisses her forehead*

miley: i need to tell you something, come here *takes him inside the deli; sits down on a booth*

nick: i also need to tell you something

mick: fine, you go first

nick: i had sex with you without protection and you were drunk

miley: *laughs lightly* it's ok

nick: i'm so- ..wait, it's ok? why did you laugh?

miley: yeah, it's ok and because i started the pills

nick: really? when?

miley: yesterday. the morning before the party

nick: how? you told your mom?

miley: i did, actually. the day we came back and on thanksgiving day we went to the pharmacy and got them before going to your house. and i started taking them yesterday becuase if it's the first time taking them it has to be after you've had your period and mine finished like 3 days before going to the hotel so i can. but i cannot take them while i'm on my period

nick: why?

miley: cause it can have some effects on me, and it doesn't matter because i'm not gonna have sex while bleeding so.. yeah

nick: oh-yeah, hadn't thought about that *shrugs*

miley: hey!

nick: sorry, but think of it. having sex while on your period? gross

miley: you're right it's gross. but it isn't gross having to worry about having a condom or anything

nick: i know.

miley: so don't worry, i should be fine we can do it anytime

nick: how about now?

miley: no, we're in a public place, nick

nick: fine. just a kiss, then *kisses her*

miley: *kisses him; pulls back* let's go, we're not gonna order anything

nick: ok *leaves with miley* where to now? should i walk you home?

miley: nah. let's twist it up a bit, why don't i walk you home?

nick: sure

miley: *smiles* good *they start walking*

nick: so.. have you used the car?

miley: yeah. but this was like totally important that i didn't even thing of the car, i just left noah and demi watching step brothers and ran out

nik: oh, wow.

miley: yeah

nick: i'm exited about this.

miley: about what?

nick: you being protected 24/7

miley: oh, yeah. me too. you never know when you're gonna do it

nick: i always take the first chance i get *smirks*

miley: oh really?

nick: *smirks; kisses her neck* yeah

miley: *smiles* come on, let's keep walking.. i need to go to demi cause i told her it was a best friends day without boyfriends and you're gonna leave me a hickey so she's gonna think we were doing something instead of talking

nik: *pulls back* i guess you're right

WHEN THEY GET TO NICK'S HOUSE

miley: hey, how about we take a ride on my car some day?

nick: sure. how about tomorrow?

miley: sure but early because tomorrow's sunday and if i don't get my sleep i'll be tired the whole week and then we can't do anything *winks*

nick: got that *smiles* early.. how about 2:00?

miley: perfect *gets a text; reads it*

_demi; where are you? hurry up noah's driving me crazy! ;O _

miley: *looks up at him*

nick: who is it?

miley: demi. now i really gotta go *kisses his cheek* love you baby, see ya tomorrow

nick: a kiss in the cheek? really? *grabs her and kisses her for a few seconds; pulls back; smiles* now you can leave

miley: *smiles* love you

nick: love you too. i'll text you tonight

miley: alright *smiles again and leaves; goes to her house*

WITH DEMI AND NOAH

demi: there. i sent her the text.

noah: what'd you send her?

demi: i told her to hurry up cause you're driving me crazy

noah: am i?

demi: of course not. we should do this again. but don't tell miley *laughs*

noah: i wont

demi: i'm joking, of course you can tell her, she can come

noah: ok

miley: *enters* demi? noah?

demi: *whispers* start talking!

miley: *goes to the living room*

noah: and then it was like 'whoop whoop' *makes a little dance*

miley: um... hey

noah: *turns back* hey miles

demi: how did it go?

miley: great. until you texted, what's up anyway? you both seem ok

demi: nothing, you were taking too long

miley: demi! i could've stayed longer!

demi: you promised it would be a no boy day

miley: you're right, sorry *sits in the middle of noah and demi*

noah: what happened?

miley: i got there and we walked in an i told him to tell me what he needed to say and then he told me he had unprotected sex with me while i was drunk and i started laughin a bit and he was very confused and then i told him i started taking the pills and i told him about the process and blah blah blah and he got all happy and we left to his house and we're going out to take a ride on my new car tomorrow

demi: sounds like a busy date

miley: it wasn't a date demi, it was like a one-minute meeting to be honest and tell things calmly to each other

demi: you sounded like you went there to discuss your divorse or something

noah: *laughs*

miley: *laughs* nothing like that.

NEXT DAY

miley: *goes and picks up nick*

nick: *comes out of the house and gets in miley's car*

miley: *kisses him; pulls back* hi

nick: hi

miley: *drives off* so, where we going?

nick: we should drive around and get to a random place

miley: what do you mean?

nick: i don't know, drive around and suddenly get to the hollywood sign or something

miley: good *goes to the highway area* so, what's up?

nick: nothing. it's weird i'm not driving

miley: *leaving the toluca lake area and taking the highway* why? *a car passes; whispers* bitch!

nick: i'm always driving

miley: *laughs*

nick: *puts the radio; starts singing*

miley: what are you singing, nick?

nick: it's called Look At Me Now, haven't you heard it?

miley: oh yeah, the new chris brown song?

nick: yep

HALF HOUR LATER

miley: we're here. do you want to park or just keep going?

nick: keep going, i like to see the beach on the car

miley: weirdo

nick: it's malibu, there's always a lot of people

miley: you're right *keeps driving* oh look, there's Pepperdine

niley: *in unison* i wanna study there

miley: *laughs*

nick: *laughs too*

miley: but only if i don't get accepted on UCLA

nick: wanna go there?

miley: yeah. or stanford, those three

nick: cool

miley: oh, i love this song *starts singing along* i'm yours.. there's no need to..

nick: what's that?

miley: i'm yours by jason mraz

nick: i like it *turns it up*

**hi, nileyrz, this is another chapter i could upload today, good news is that i finished the story, it's all written and i'm going to upload it as soon as i can. it's got 44 chapter but i don't know if i'll add or substract so keep reading! i'm gonna try and upload until 40 today, i can't wait to finish this stpry ad get it off my chest. i arealy have another idea for the valentines story but i won't be giving any info of it until the last chapter of this story. hope ya'll like this chapter! review please! **


	37. Chapter 37

_**ok, so here it is. the 3rd chapter for today and i hope i get reviews cause i'm uploading them as fast as i can. i hope that ya' like this story since this is my first real sotry and i've worked so hard on it.. today it's the 20th day! i can't wait to start the new story for february! **_

_CHAPTER 37_

2 WEEKS LATER; AT SCHOOL

nick: *runs to miley* miley!

miley: *walking to the cafeteria; turns around*

nick: *reaches her*

miley: oh hey, i was just looking for you

nick: you are not gonna believe what happened! *smiles*

miley: what?!

nick: they arrested harry!

miley: what?! oh my gosh! i'm finally free of him! *jumps to nick*

nick: *catches her*

miley: *hugs him; gets down* how?

nick: he's been raping like two oter girls and they were friends so they got together and called the police, they went to his house and arrested him. his mom went to try to take him out but the police wouldn't let her

miley: how much time is he gonna stay?

nick: i don't know yet but a lot lf years, he's got a lot of problems

miley: oh my gosh! soo happy to hear this, but it must be bad for him.

nick: who cares? no one told him to do it

miley: you're right. come on, let's go eat and keep talking about this

15 MINUTES LATER

niley: *seat on one of the tables outside*

miley: so who told you this?

nick: Trey

miley: wow

nick: yeah *smiles*

miley: oh, when does kevin come?

nick: in one week

miley: great! we'll be out in one week

nick: yeah, he comes friday. we finish on friday

joe: *comes with demi* hey bro, hey miles

miley: hi joe

demi: mind if we seat?

miley: why do you even ask?

demi: *sits * no reason

joe: *sits* so, what'ca people talking 'bout

miley: about kevin that's coming next week

joe: oh yeah, he comes to see his favorite brother

nick: in your dreams, senior. we both know that's not true

joe: it' ok, don't get offended

demi: don't start a fight about who's the best sibling

miley: demi's right, and it's probably frankie

joe: *rolls his eyes*

demi: so, for how long is kevin staying?

nick: just the holidays

joe: hey's leaving on january 5, i think

nick: 4

joe: whatever

demi: is he coming alone?

nick: i think

joe: i don't know, he's probably gonna bring his girlfriend

demi: girlfriend?

miley: since when?

joe: since he got to college. i think her name's daniella or something like that

nick: oh yeah, i forgot about her

LATER

nick: *leaves the classroom and goes to his locker*

miley: *comes a few minutes later* we leaving?

nick: *turns around* um.. got practice, sorry miles. plus we came in my car today

miley: oh, ok. so joe's leaving with you?

nick: yeah

miley: oh ok. well, i gotta leave *kisses him* love you

nick: *kisses her again* love you too

miley: *leaves the lockers area; exits the doors of the school*

joe: hey, miley!

miley: *turns around* oh, hey joe. what's up?

joe: can you give me a ride home? i have a lot of work to do and i can't wait until nic finishes

miley: sure, let's go *they get in the car*

joe: nice car

miley: thanks.

joe: birthday present?

miley: yup.

joe: your birthday was really fun

miley: i don't really wanna talk about it joe, it was so embarrasing

joe: the pole dancing?

m:iley yeah

joe: *laughs*

miley: don't laugh!

joe: sorry

miley: *gets to the jonas' house* here ya go

joe: thanks. bye sis *gets out of the car and into the house*

miley: *goes to her house* hello? *no one awnsers* great *smiles; goes to her room; locks the door; opens her laptop; enters a porn site; sees a couple having sex*

FEW MINUTES LATER

miley: *takes her pants off; massages herself; gets wet and takes her pantie off; starts to rub herself; licks her finger and enters herself; fingers herself; cellphone rings a few minutes later* hello?

nick: hey. practice got cancelled, want to skype?

miley: sure *logs in*

nick: ok, bye *hangs up and calls her by slype*

miley: *puts her pantie on quickly; awnsers the skype call* hi *smiles*

nick: hey

miley: why did practice get cancelled?

nick: it's raining

miley: *stands up and goes to the window; opens the courtain* oh right *goes back to the bed*

nick: why are you in panties? *smirk*

miley: it's hot *bites her lip*

nick: you're hot

miley: oh really?

nick: yeah

miley: how hot am i? *starts touching her boobs*

nick: a lot, and doing that.. mmm

miley: want to see me touch me?

nick: *nods*

miley: *starts to touch herself*

noah: *comes a few minutes later and knocks* mileyy!

miley: *puts her pants quickly; hides her panties and puts the laptop on her lap* come in!

noah: *comes in* what are you doing? *starts walking in*

miley: just talking to nick

noah: really? *walks behind miley* hey nick

nick: hi noah

noah: *to miley* i just came to tell you that we're home and mom left cause she was gonna go to the supermarket

miley: oh, ok

noah: i'm gonna go do my homework *leaves*

miley: *rolls her eyes; sighs*

nick: don't do that. she was just gonna tell you something

miley: but i wanted to give you a show!

nick: you still can!

miley: no, the magic's gone

nick: fine

miley: but we'll have sex another day, right?

nick: how can you even ask that? *laughs*

miley: *laughs*

nick: look, i gotta go cause i wanna take a shower so i'll see you later, ok?

miley: yeah. *throws him a kiss*

nick: i love you, miles

miley: i love you too, nicky *smiles and hangs up the videochat*

**ok, so that's this chapter! i put two surprises in this one. 1. harry's arrest- do you think it's fair for him? what do you think? 2. kevins girlfriend - do you think she's coming? if you think she is.. do you think she's nice or slutty? **

**oh, and another thing.. did you like miley's scene where she's alone in her house and she starts watching porn videos? if you do, review and let me know cause i might do a one-shot or a story about it (; you can message me if you want! review please! sorry for the short chapter **


	38. Chapter 38

_CHAPTER 38_

ONE WEEK LATER

nick: *goes to miley's locker* ready to leave?

miley: YES! finally 3 weeks free after like 6 months!

nick: that's not true! you had 2 weeks free last month!

miley: sh! that doesn't count. let's go *they go to nick's car*

joe: finally, your here

nick: you know joe, you should be starting to use your car to school instead of just using it to go to partys and stuff

joe: don't tell me what to do *gets in the car*

miley: *laughs; gets in the front seat; puts her ipod*

nick: do we have to hear your ipod?

miley: yes, we do. *laughs; starts singing* hey there delilah what's it like in new york city i'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty yes you do..

joe: how the fuck does he know she looks pretty if she's a thousand miles away on new york city?

miley: shut up, joe. and listen to it, don't think it's literally

nick: joe, it's called being in love

miley: something you haven't found yet *laugh*

nick: *laugh*

joe: yes i have! and my love's called demi!

miley: i'm just kidding, don't get so offencive.. geez

nick: *reaches her house* do you wanna come with us to pick kevin up?

miley: with joe? nah, i'll pass *says it jokingly*

joe: for your information i'm not going, i'm gonna spend the day with demi *puts his tongue out*

miley: it's ok, go to your juliet *laughs* then who's going with you?

nick: frankie

miley: sure. when you picking me up?

nick: around 12, he gets here at 12:30 so it takes like 25 minutes until he comes out and all..

miley: kay *kisses him* text me

nick: mjm *leaves*

miley: *enters her house and goes to her room*

NEXT DAY

nick: *text* ready?

miley: *wakes up 20 minutes later; sees the text; texts him back* yeah

nick: *text* just woke up?

miley: *text* yeah

nick: *text* i'm leaving my house right now

miley: *text* ok *stands up from her bed; grabs her clotes* thank god i picked them yesterday *goes to the bathroom; puts her clothes on; brushes he teeth and her hair and goes to the stairs*

nick: *gets to her house; honks*

miley: *hears him; goes down quickly; writes a note because she doesn't know where noah and her mom are and leaves quickly; gets in the car* hey, sorry i was writing to my mom cause i don't know where she is. *looks to the backseat* hey frankie

frankie: hey miley

nick: it's ok, they just landed. *drives*

miley: do you think his girlfriend's coming?

nick: i don't know, she's probably gonna go to her home and be with her family instead of having christmas with a bunch of stangers

miley: *laughs* i guess

frankie: i think she's coming

miley: why?

frankie: cause all of kevin's girlfriends' spend holidays with us

niley: you're right

THEY GET TO THE AIRPORT; PICK-UP PLACE

miley: frankie's right! she came *smiles* she's really pretty

nick: you're prettier

miley: *blushes and smiles* thanks

nick: *kisses her cheek*

kevin: *gets in the car with his girlfriend* hi guys

nick: hey

miley: *looks at them; smiles* hey kev-o

kevin: long time, no see miley

miley: that's right

frankie: hey! what about me?

kevin: you too, frankster *ruffles his hair* so anyway, this is my girlfriend, danielle

danielle: *smiles*

miley: *turns around again* hi *smiles*

danielle: *waves*

kevin: dani, this is nick, miley and frankie *points to them* my idiot brothers and nick's friend

miley: oh, so i'm not your friend?

kevin: what i'm trying to say is that you're closer to nick than to me or joe

frankie: that's sooo true *laughs*

kevin: *confused* ok?

miley: nick, i'm hungry. can we stop somewhere? *trying to avoid that awkwars situation*

nick: sure. kevin, danielle? want something special?

danielle: *looks at kevin*

kevin: *looks at danielle* not really, we're not that hungry we ate on the plane

frankie: let's go get some sandwiches!

nick: *drives to the sandwich place* what do you want, miles?

miley: same as always

nick: *orders* and you frankie?

rankief: BTL

nick: *orders; they give him the food; gives frankie his; gives miley hers*

miley: thanks baby *kisses his cheek*

kevin: wait.. baby? are you to guys dating? *smiles*

nick: *nods* yeah, we are *smiles at miley*

kevin: finally!

danielle: why finally?

kevin: it was about time you two got together!

*to danielle* they always loved each other, they were just too blind *rolls his eyes*

miley: *blushing like hell* can we please change the subject? it's really something i'd like to talk later

kevin: yeah, we just got home *gets out with danielle*

frankie: *finishes his sandwich* next time, can we please stay at the fast food instead of drive in *gets out*

nick: whatever

miley: *laughs*

nick: stop blushing!

miley: *can't stop* i don't know how to!

nick: *kisses her*

miley: *kisses back; pulls away a few minutes later* we should be in the house, i want to get to know danielle she seems nice

nick: she's too quiet

miley: stop judgin, judge when you already know her. plus, i think it's normal. i mean, between you, joe, demi, noah, frankie and me.. it's gonna be really weird for her

nick: yeah, your right. let's go in, then *opens the car door and exits the car; enters his house with miley*

kevin: *already introduced danielle to his mom; hugging her* wow mom, haven't seen you in months

denise: i know, son. i know. your dad's gonna be here in about and hour

kevin: oh ok. you know where joe is?

denise: in the kitchen

evink: why do i ask? *leaves with danielle*

denise: ans you two? are you gonna stand there all day?

miley: *laughs* no, we arent *smiles*

nick: we're gonna go to the kitchen, mom *goes to the kichen with miley*

danielle: *laughing at joe's stupidity and goofness*

joe: *the apple falls from the top of his nose* shit! *grabs it; it's a little smushed o one side* looks like this isn't gonna be in the salad *eats it*

nick: i really doubt it since it was in your nose *laughs*

joe: *sticks his tongue out*

kevin: so how much time have you been with demi, joe?

joe: a year and a few months. our year anniversary was a few days after you went to arizona so it's like 5 months. you can ask her, she's up in my room

danielle: why is she in your room? sorry to ask by the way

joe: no worries, ask away. we were watching a movie

miley: the notebook? *joe nods* i know my bestie! i'll be right back, danielle, do you want to come?

danielle: um, sure. you don't mind kevin, do you?

kevin: no, go have some girl time *smiles*

danielle: *goes with miley to joe's room*

miley: *knocks on the door* dems?

demi: miley? come in!

miley: *comes in with danielle behind her* hey dems. nick, frankie and i went to the airport to pick kevin up, look who he brought! danielle!

demi: you're danielle? *smiles* oh my gosh, i've heard so much about you

danielle: *laughs* i hope it's good *smiles*

demi: it is, don't worry *smiles again*

miley: so we heard you two were watchin te notebook?

demi: uh, yeah. and eating cheetos

miley: you ruined it there

danielle: *laughs*

demi: what did i ruin?

miley: not you, well yeah you and joe. it was sounding romantic till you say you were eatin cheetos *sits on joes bed*

demi: well, i'm sorry you don't do that with nick

miley: we make it romantic, we snuggle and eat popcorn. *to danielle* what do yo guys do? eat junk or cuddle? oh, and you can sit by the way

danielle: we eat italian food *sits next to miley* thanks

demi: see? they eat while seeing a movie

miley: it's still more romantic than cheetos, demi

demi: *glares at her jokingly*

danielle: *laughs*

**hey, guys. hope you liked the episode though it was a bit boring! what do you think of danielle? do you like her or don't you? review, please **


	39. Chapter 39

_CHAPTER 39 _

A FEW DAY'S LATER; IT'S THE DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS AND DANIELLE HAS GOTTEN ALONG WITH EVERYONE BUT MOSTLY WITH MILEY AND DEMI; SHE'S NOT SHY ANYMORE AND THEY ARE HANGING OUT

demi: *calls miley*

miley: yo, dems

demi: i'm gonna go pick danielle up and go to your house, kay?

miley: ok. don't take long, though.

demi: i won't *hangs up*

A FEW MINUTES LATER; BELL RINGS

miley: *opens the door* hey

demi: hi *enters*

danielle: hey *smiles and enters* nice house, miles

miley: thank. *laughs a bit* come on *leads her to the living room* this is my mom

tish: *smiles* hi, miley who is this?

miley: danielle. kevin's girlfriend

tish: hi! welcome! *kisses her cheek*

danielle: hi, mrs. cyrus *smiles too*

miley: mom, where's demi?

tish: probably in the kitchen

miley: come on, dani. let's go get that weirdo *goes to the kitchen and danielle follows her*

noah: but seriously though.. i don't know

miley: don't know what?

noah: oh, hey miles. about what i think of christina aguilera, she has good voice but she just screams to much

danielle: i know right!

noah: *nods*

danielle: i'm danielle

noah: hi *smiles* noah, miley's sister

demi: *goes to the frindge and takes out the milk; gets some cereal* i like her but i prefer britney spears *serves herself and starts eating*

miley: oh, me too!

danielle: is she like this always?

miley: pretty much

demi: you have good cereal miles! plus, danielle, this is like my second home, well third cause i'm always at the jonas'

miley: what did we agree on? friends before boyfriends, remember?

demi: yeah right, like we both follow that

miley: *laughs*

demi: but anyway, don't get me wrong dani, i'm not like this in other houses just here and there

danielle: it's ok

noah: i'm gonna go watch tv with mom *leaves*

miley: let's go to my room ?

demi: up we goo *sing song; runs to miley's room and lays in her bed*

danielle: *enters the room with miley*

miley: comfy?

demi: very

miley: you can sit if you want

demi: *moves so she can sit*

danielle: *sits*

demi: so? what we talking about?

miley: *shrugs; a few seconds later* oh! dani, how about you tell us about how you met kevin?

demi: oh my gosh, i gotta hear this

danielle: you guys really want to? you don't have you if you don't want to *the nod* ok, so it was my first day and also his on college and i was going to my apartment and i knocked on the door.. *keeps telling

_danielle: *knocks on a door* _

_kevin: *opens* may i help you? _

_danielle: um.. you aren't Lee Anne, are you? i'm Danielle and this is suposed to be my floor but i still don't have my key.. _

_kevin: you're Lee Anne's roomate? *smiles* hi danielle, i'm kevin. This is my apartment but that one's yours *points* Lee Anne's a really good friend of mine _

_danielle: *turns around and sees the other apartment* oh, well, thanks kevin. that's good to know *smiles* see you later *about to leave* _

_kevin: um, hey danielle? _

_danielle: *turns around* yeah? _

_kevin: are you doing something tonight? _

_danielle: um, no. why? _

_kevin: my roomate's getting here tomorrow and i was thinking we could chill here in the living room and get to know each other? _

_danielle: *smiles* sounds like a date _

_kevin: it is *smiles* _

_danielle: sure, just knock on my door a half hour later just so i know at what time to go, ok? _

_kevin: *nods* _

_danielle: bye *knocks on the door and her roomate opens; she waves to kevin and leaves* _

miley: aw, that's so cute!

demi: so what happened later?

danielle: i went like an hour later and when he opened his door he had a white rose on his hand and gave it to me, then i entered and we got along and talked and had a few cokes and then he asked me to be his girlfriend which of course i said yes and the he kissed me and i went home

miley: i always knew he was the sweetest one!

danielle: *laughs*

demi: uh-uh, joe's the sweetest one

danielle: how did you and joe meet?

demi: i was riding my skateboard one day and he tripped and i went to help him and i gave him my number and we started texting and a few weeks later he asked if i wanted to date him so i replyed yes and we've been going out about a year and a few months

danielle: that's romantic, i guess.. *smiles*

demi: *sticks her tongue at miley* see?

miley: joe's the goofiest of all. that's why you love him

demi: there are another other reasons i love him

miley: he makes good sex?

danielle: ok, girls. stop, please! i don't want to go there

miley: *laughs with demi*

danielle: how did you and nick start dating?

demi: yeah, miley! how? you never told me

miley: of course i did!

demi: i don't rememer.. *being stupid on purpuse to piss miley off*

miley: whatever. we were on the mall with harry ,an ex-friend of us which i don't want to talk about and nick said if we were gonna have a sleepover at his house cause we never have them there, it's always here and i said yes and then they started fighting and all so i left and he came for me i took me here, then i went to his house at night and joe who was watching tv opened for me and i went to nick's room. when i entered he was in his laptop but shut it off quickly and i asked him if i could have his bed so he said yes and went to the floor we started watching a movie and i asked him to come with me and he layed with me and we kissed and that led to making out and withing minutes we made it and he too my virginity and a few days later he asked me, it was perfect *smiles and blushes*

danielle: that is so cute! *smiles*

demi: you never gave me so much detail! i didn't know you guys did it that night and you never told me HE was the one who made you woman!

miley: demi! so say it like that!

demi: well, sorry for speaking the reality.

NEXT DAY; CHRISTMAS DAY

miley: *wakes up; opens her window but turns around when her celphone rings* hello?

nick: miles! merry christmas! i've been tryin to call you all morning

mick: merry christmas, baby. i just woke up so sorry.. *smiles to herself* where are we celebrating today?

nick: mine's, again.. mom and tish decided to make christmas day here and new years there..

miley: wow, well. i wanna see my presents so i'll see you later, ok?

nick: love you

miley: i love you too *hangs up and goes downstairs*

noah: miles! come! see the presents!

miley: *goes and opens hers* wow! this is so cool! thanks! i'm gonna see them *they gave her a lot of movies and itunes cards and clothes* this really pretty! can't wait to try it on!

tish: glad you liked it *smiles* but you girls need to go get ready, we're leving in a few hour, ok?

LATER; IN NICK'Ss

miley: *opens the door; looks for him and finds him in the living room

nick: *helping denise with the food*

miley: *smiles* hi

nick: *looks up at her; smiles; thinks she's breathtaking*

miley: *wearing a white dress without straps that go on te shoulders; it's down to her thigh but it's not too short, it isn't to long either; has her hair in her long wavy self but it's retouch with the curling iron; has little makeup but still you can see she has with silver ballerinas*

denise: *sees them; smiles to herself* i'm gonnna go say hi.. *leaves*

nick: you look... beautiful *walks over to her*

miley: thank you, you don't look bad yourself *smiles*

nick: *wearing a hollister shirt and some new levi jeans with his favorite sneakers* thank you *smiles and goes to her*

**A/N: I don't know what to write about his clothes but i like that style on boys, it isn't to casual but it isn't to.. fancy? i don't know, whatever **

miley: *smiles* your welcome

nick: *kisses her*

miley: *kisses back; wraps her arms around his neck*

nick: *wraps his arms around her waist and holds her gently; deepens it* i've missed you

miley: *doesn't stop kissing; smiles* i saw you two days ago

nick: still.. it's a lot *pulls back a bit but they are still close cause they're nose are touching*

miley: i love it when you do that *moves her nose agaist him; sweetly; laughs*

nick: i have your present *smiles*

miley: oh really?

nick: yeah.. but after we eat and spend time with everyone else, ok?

miley: *smiles; nods*

nick: how about we go with eveybody and let them in so we can eat? it's almost 8

miley: sure *smiles again and goes with everybody else with nick*

LATER

miley: *puts her plastic red plate in the trash can*

demi: *comes* hi

miley: *jumps* dems, you scared me *laughs*

demi: *puts her green plate on the trash* sorry

miley: where's danielle?

demi: talking with joe's parent's, yours and mine's

miley: i'm glad she feels good with us

demi: i know, me too. imagine, in a few years all of us married and being sisters

miley: few? that'll be in more than a few years, demi

demi: you don't plan on marrying nick?

miley: oh yeah, of course. i don't have even the smallest doubt on that, i love him. but i don't want to get married right away when i finish high school

demi: i do. and i will *smiless*

**ok, so it's gonna get a little fluffly from here on. what do you think nick's giving her? review please! **


	40. Chapter 40

**ok, guys. i feel really sad.. it's been like 2 weeks since i uploaded the last chapter and there wasn't ANY new comments. this story only has 5 reviews and that makes me feel like all my work and writing is trash and that nobody wants to read it.. so i'm gonna stop making stories since no one cares about what i write. this story is ending in a few chapters, ok? bye. oh, ad i'm not sorry at all for not uploading. **

_CHAPTER 40_

miley: *watching tv woth danielle; laughs*

demi: *comes* what'cha girls watching?

danielle: america's funniest home videos

miley: the christmas special

demi: sweet *sits down*

kevin: dani?

danielle: yeah? *looks up at him*

kevin: can you come one second?

miley: ohh, dani's goin with kevin

demi: what'cha gonna do?

danielle: can you please stop saying that? it's annoying?

demi: saying what? what'cha? why's wat'cha annoying? do you find what'cha annoying, miley? i don't find what'cha annoying

danielle: *laugh*

miley: *laughs*

kevin: *laughs* we'll be right back in a few minutes *leaves*

demi: oh, you guys do it quick!

miley: stop it, demi! *laughs*

kevin: *sticks his middle finger up at demi; enters the other room*

demi: *laughs with danielle and miley* i'm gonna go look for joe, ok?

miley: *nods*

demi: *leaves*

FEW MINUTES LATER

nick: *comes behind miley and kisses her neck*

miley: *gigles* nicky..

nick: *sits next to her* hi..

miley: hi, baby. i haven't been with you *pouts*

nick: that's why i come. i miss you, let's go outside, yeah?

miley: why? isn't it ok here?

nick: i like the backuard better. my mom decorated it and everybody's having a drink there

miley: oh, ok, come on, let's go *stands up and goes to the backyard; it's got lights hanging from an invisable cord; has soft christmas music and everybody's in the drinks table*

nick: *lies* oh, i forgot something. be right back

miley: it's ok, i'm gonna get a drink, ok?

nick: *leaves; smiles*

miley: *goes and serves herself some punch*

danielle: *comes* that's got alchohol, you know

*smiles*

miley: i know *smiles* finished already?

danielle: we didn't do anything! it was demi bugging me!

miley: talking about her, where is she?

danielle: *points to her*

demi: *sitting with joe at the seats next

to the pool; laughing*

miley: looks like she's having a good time

nick: *comes out of the house*

danielle: looks like you too

miley: what? *turns around from joe and demi and sees nick*

danielle: bye *leaves*

miley: *smiles*

nick: *smiles back; whispers* come here

miley: *goes to him* where were you?

nick: looking for something

miley: and that something is..? *laughs a bit*

nick: *takes out a blue little box* this *opens it; there's a diamond necklace with a little n and m*

miley: *gasps; smiles* that's so beautiful, nick!

nick: mind if i put it on? *smiles*

miley: no, no, put it on.. please *turns around; and grabs her hair*

nick: for the girl i love the most.. *puts it on*

miley: *turns around; sees it in her neck* it's amazing, thank you nicky *kisses him*

nick: *kisses back*

miley: *keeps kissing him but pulls back a little* everybody's watching us

nick: i don't care, i want you to be mine forever and i want to be yours, today's christmas and i want to kiss you. i don't care what they think or what they do to us later *miley giggles* do you agree with me?

miley: *nods; crys a bit* i want to be yours.. forever, nicky

nick: *kisses her*

miley: *puts her arms around his neck tightly*

nick: *wraps his arms around her*

miley: *deepens it*

nick: *turns her around in the air to the beat of the music, sweetly but fast*

miley: *pulls away; giggles*

nick: *puts her on the ground again; but still holding her*

miley: i love you

nnick: i love you too..

LATER

miley: *goes to demi and danielle* hi, girls

demi: miles! omg, what did he say?

danielle: yeah, it was barely a whisper and iwe couldn't hear. no one could

miley: *giggles* i can't tell you.. but it was really special to me *smiles*

**this chapter is really stupid, i know. whatever. i'm going to see when i can upload the next one but i'm not gonna hurry cause i'm not gonna get any reviews or anything so i don't care, i'll take my time. bye**


	41. Chapter 41

_**ok, so i got a message and it made me want to write this chapter (you know who you are(; ) so here it is. i don't know if i'll have time to do the next one but i hope i can i these days'**_

_CHAPTER 41_

TWO DAYS BEFORE NEW YEARS; WITH THE BOYS

kevin: *goes to nick* hey, how about we go grab something to eat? it's almost time for me to leave and we haven't had bro time

nick: uh, sure. with or without joe?

kevin: with

nick: *rolls his eyes*

kevin: i already told him to behave

nick: fine. i'll be down in 5

kevin: *goes downstairs*

WHEN THEY GET TO THE PLACE

joe: chinese?

kevin: don't you like it?

joe: yeah

nick: i love it

joe: duh, it's miley's favorite food

kevin: *starts eaing with them* you fell really hard with miley, didn't you?

nick: *smiles* leave me alone

joe: nicky's in lovee!

nick: stop it joe! you knew about us since the first day and kevin didn't so i don't wsnt to talk about it again

joe: *rolls his eyes*

kevin: since when are you guys a thing?

nick: since the end of the summer *smiles becuase he remembers their first time*

kevin: *nods; keeps eating*

nick: and you? how's danielle?

kevin: she's perfect. i couldn't really ask for anyone else

joe: so ashley's out?

kevin: she was out a long time ago, joe

joe: really?

kevin: it's been 5 years

joe: already?

nick: god, joe! yes!

kevin: *laughs*

nick: don't laugh, you don't have to live with him anymore

joe: hey!

nick: you know it's the truth

joe: *eats*

NEW YEARS

nick: *puts miley's favorite outfit; his white v -neck with his OLD levi's jeans and some black shoes*

IN MILEY'S HOUSE

miley: *puts her 'paris' shirt (designed by her) with a black waist-to-thighs short skirt and some black heels; puts her black high heels and make up on; then puts perfume; goes downstairs* wow, it's amazing, mom.

tish: *decorated te whole house with confetti and things that make sounds all over the floor; put a kareoke on the middle of the living room and has food and drinks outside; outside there is a dance floor and there a dj* well, we gotta celebrate now that this horrible year had ended.. we gotta hope for a much better year

miley: *nods* yeah.. i hope so too

noah: *comes down wit skinny bright blue pants and a white long shirt; wearing some going out sandals* how do i look?

miley: really pretty *smiles* me?

noah: two thumbs up *smiles* i love it

miley: thank you

THE BELL RINGS

miley: that must be the jonas'. i'll go open *goes and opens* oh my gosh, look who's early for the first time!

demi: *laughs* new year, new me, right?

miley: hopefully *laughs* come in, dems

demi: no need to be told twice *goes and sits on the living room* hi people!

noah: demi! *hugs her*

demi: hey kiddo, what'cha doing?

noah: waiting for everyone to come..

HALF HOUR LATER; THE DOOR BELL RINGS

tish: looks like the party's starting *smiles and goes to open it* hey, everybody! *smiles*

denise: hi, tish *kisses her cheek*

paul: hi tish *shakes her hand*

tish: and the boys?

denise: they're coming, you know how they are

kevin: *comes and says hi with danielle*

frankie: stop it, joe! you're so immature *hits him with his elbow*

joe: oh, i'm the immature one? says the 13 year old!

nick: guys! just stop! *enters the house; says hi (joe and frankie come a few seconds later)* where's miley?

miley: *comes from behind her mother* right here *smiles*

nick: *smiles; takes her hand*

miley: *leads him to the kitchen* here, where no one will come

nick: how do you know?

miley: i told my mom i wanted to talk to you alone and te food's outside so..

ickn: what do you wanna talk about?

miley: i.. *smiles* want to talk about *stops smilling* us..

nick: wait, why do you say it like that? is something wrong?

miley: no ! of course not !

nick: then what's wrong ?

miley: you know how you gave me this necklace *it's hanging around her neck; holds it then lets go*

nick: yeah

miley: well, i didn't give you anything for chritmas

nick: it's ok, miles. having you is enough *puts his hand on her cheek*

miley: no, i wanted to give you this *opens her other arm; theres a ring*

nick: what's that?

miley: it's a ring, a promise ring.. i want to give it to you

nick: *smiles*

miley: i know we did this on christmas but i didn't give anything back and i want this to be our promise object for each other, yours is my ring and mine's your necklace. i want it to mean that you will be mine forever and no matter what, through thick and hard and i want to be yours.. forever, even when we've already had our five kids *smiles* and even when we're old and our skin isn't as soft as it is now *laughs*

nick: *laughs*

miley: can you promise me that you will be with me forever, no matter what?

nick: *nods* i can promise you i'll be with you no matter what and i don't want to ever leave you... i can't even think that. i don't know how my life would be is you weren't there, we're soulmates, miles. we've known each other for 17 years.. more, 18.. since our moms met when we were in their stomach.. i want to spend all my life, the rest of high school, college, job, with you. i want to have your kids, not any other girl's, just yours... i want to share the same house, the same bed.. i wanna be with you until the very end, we'll share the old people's place room and the same coffin.. that way we'll be together FOREVER and nothing can separate us, ok? i promise you, i will never do anything bad to you.. i'll never hit you, i'll never insult you, i'll never cheat on you.. i won't do anything to you, i love you

miley: *gets tears* i love you *kisses him deeply; pulls away 5 minutes later; gives him the ring; wipes her eyes*

nick: *about to put it on his finger*

miley: no *smiles* i think this will look better in your neck *grabs the ring; puts it in the same thing where his dog tag is* there.. beautiful *smiles again*

nick: *kisses her*

miley: *kisses him; puts her hands on his cheeks*

nick: *puts his hands on her waist; lifts her up a bit*

miley: *sits on the island/counter; wraps her arms around his neck tightly*

nick: *licks her lips*

miley: *opens her mouth*

nick: *enters her mouth with his tongue*

miley: *moans a bit*

nick: *chuckles*

miley: *opens her eyes; pulls back* you ruined it..

nick: *opens his eyes as soon as she pulls back* what?

miley: you chuckled.. *says it in a playingly way*

nick: i'm sorry *puts his puppy dog eyes*

miley: aren't you a little big to be doing that?

nick: i'm sorry *says it normal*

miley: *giggles; kisses him*

nick: *kisses back; enters her again*

miley: *giggles*

nick: *while kissing her* don't laugh

miley: i'm not *bites his lip* i was playing about the laughing thing.. it's better to play than to take it serious

nick: *pulls back* i know..

tish: *interrups them* can i come in? we need more cokes!

miley: *laughs*

nick: *smiles*

miley: *gets down the counter* yeah, mom. come in

tish: *comes in* i'm sorry.. i'll leave quickly

miley: it's ok, we're leaving anyway.. *grabs nick's hand and smiles to her mom; leaves*

nick: *trows himself on the couch with miley*

miley: *cuddles with him*

A FEW MINUTES LATER

danielle: can i take her? *smiles

nick: sure, i'm gonna go get something to drink *leaves*

miley: *stands up* what are we gonna do?

danielle: let's go sing kareoke! *goes to the kareoke; everyone's there* who wants to sing?

noah: miley!

miley: noah! *whispers to her because she doean't want to *

danielle: come on, miley. who else?

demi: me! *goes and grabs a microphone with miley*

nick: *enters the room and seats in the border of the sofa*

demi: what do you want to sing, miles?

miley: *shrugs* anything *laughs*

demi: *puts one of hers and miley's song*

miley: i knew you were gonna put that! *starts laughing; starts singing a few seconds later* _seems like we're holding on forever.._

_demi: i gotta let it go _

_miley: time's up_

_demi: you pushed me to surrender _

_demi&miley: tonight_

_miley: who knows, what happens now, whatever.._

_demi: wherever the wind blows _

_miley: and i'm there as long as we're together _

_demi: alright_

_demi&miley: let's have the time of our lives! like there's no one else around _

_miley: just throwm your hands up high_

_demi: even when they try to take us down _

_demi&miley: we'll have the time of our lives! _

_demi:till the lights burn out _

_demi&miley: let's laugh until we cry! life is only what you make it now_

_miley: let's have the time of our lives ! _

_demi: dreamers don't care if it's right _

_miley: i think i'm really into you.. restless, let's leavi it all behind_

_demi: tonight_

_miley: *smiles* crazy, when you cross my mind *looks at nick* all the trouble we could get into *winks* _

_demi: *looks at joe* so what, let's just give this a try *smiles* _

_demi&miley: alright..! let's have the time of our lives! _

_miley: like there's no one else around _

_demi: just throw your hands up high *throws her hands up high* _

_demi&miley: even when they try to take us down *they looks at each other and laugh; keep singin* we'll have the time of our lives! til the lights burn out _

_demi: let's laugh until we cry _

_miley: life is only what you make it now _

_demi&miley: let's have the time of our lives! _

_miley: holding back.. what are we waiting for? _

_demi: take that chance, now's all we got for sure _

_*wait a few seconds* _

_demi&miley: let's have the time of our lifes! _

_demi: like there's no one else around _

_miley: just throw your hands up high _

_demi&miley: even when they try to take us down *they both go down and up again* _

_we' have the time of our lives, til lights burn out_

_miley: let's laugh until we cry _

_demi: life is only what you make it now _

_demi&miley: let's have the time of our lives! *finish the song* _

everyone: *applaudes*

**hey guys, so i got a little bit of inspiration and decided that demi and miley would do a duet. i think 'the time of our lives' is te perfect song to fit this moment because if what nick just told her and that she's singing with her best friend. and i have ****_the time of my life w_****hen i talk, sing and laugh with my friends. hope you liked the chapter! just 3 or 4 more! did you know that this song was written by ke$ha? and she said that miley only paid her a few bucks but i don't believe her.. i mean, she's got a reputation of supposidly being drunk and high all the time so we don't know if she's a liar. what do you think? review! (all comments about ke$ha accepted and respected. i'm a fan of her and i like her a lot but that's the truth! she acts like she wants to be a whore or something... i like her though. byee guys! **


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey! Sorry it's taken me so much time, like 3 weeks? whatever the point is that i deecided to finish the story today or tomorrow since i already finishe dit and it's 45 chapters. So anyways, i read the review that an annonymus wrote and i took it very seriously (not in a bad way) it was really true and it's helped me a lot so i' gonna upload the story, finish it and keep making the valentines story. so here you go **

CHAPTER 42

A WHILE LATER

nick: *goes to miley who is searching songs on the kareoke* hey

miley: *jumps; smiles; turns around; giggles* hi.. *kisses him*

nick: *kisses back; pulls back* you were great.. *smiles*

miley: thank you *smiles back* what time is it?

nick: 10:30

miley: just one hour and a half till 2010 *smiles*

nick: wanna dance.. and finish the year together?

miley: *bluhes* yes *takes his hand and he leads her outside where everyone is dancing and having fun with the music the dj is playing; they start laughing and dancing*

DJ: *puts a slow song*

nick: *grabs her by the waist; pulls her closer to him; wraps his arms around him*

miley: *giggles and puts her arms around his neck*

nick: *smiles* why are you so giggly?

miley: it's new year.. everything's gonna change *smiles* i can't wait.

nick: what do you mean everything's gonna change?

miley: well, it's gonna be the fist january, february, march, april, may, june, july and half of august together.. then it's gonna be our one year anniversary!

nick: *laughs and pulls her as close as he can; kisses her forehead*

miley: nick, i love you *puts her head on his shoulder as they dance*

nick: i love you too

DJ: *the song ends and he puts my girl by the temptations and everybody dances*

nick: *sings to miley* miley.. talking 'bout my miley!

miley: *laughs and dances with him until the song ends; kisses him*

nick: *kisses back and pulls back*

miley: i'm gonna be right back, ok? *smiles as he nods; goes to demi and danielle*

LATER

mick: *goes to nick* hey, nicky..

nick: *smiles* hi miles

miley: *wraps his arms around he and wraps her arms around him* how much till 2010? *smiles*

nick: an hour

miley: how about we spend that hour alone? *smiles again and winks*

nick: i would really love that *smiles and take her hand*

miley: *goes to her room with nick behind her*

nick: *closes the door when they enter the roo with lock; kisses her*

miley: *kisses back; plays with his lower/end hair that finishes in his neck*

nick: *puts his hand on her back; pushes er softly into the bed; gets on top of her gently; kisses her*

miley: *kisses back; licks his lip and opens her mouth*

nick: *enters his tongue on her mouth*

miley: *moans*

nick: *moves her hand to her mini skirt and unzips it; starts to pull it down*

miley: *helps him*

nick: *wraps her legs around his waist*

miley: *smiles; puts her hands on his cheeks* let's make this the last time together in this year.. i want it to be unforgetable, ok?

nick: *smiles; nods; starts to pull her black thong off*

miley: *giggles*

nick: *raises her shirt a bit; kisses her stomah*

miley: *takes her shirt off; puts her head in the crook of his neck and starts to nibble on his sweet spot*

nick: you're gonna give me a hickey

miley: the last hickey you'll ever get on 2009 *smiles*

nick: *pulls back from her stomach*

miley: *pulls back from his neck*

nick: *kisses her*

miley: *kisses him; turns around so now she's on top*

nick: *un-claps her bra*

miley: *puts his hand around his neck as he starts to take off her thong*

nick: *throws it on the floor*

miley: *pulls back* it's not fair i'm the only one naked *pulls his shirt up; his lifts his arms; pulls it off; throws in in the floor*

better *smiles and kisses him*

nick: *turns around and he's on top again; kisses her from her mouth to her neck to the middle of her boobs to her stomach and reaches her vagina; looks at her*

miley: *doesn't know nick's watching her; smiling with her eyes closed*

nick: *smiles and starts to lick her vagina a few seconds later*

miley: *shivers as she feels him reach her pussy lips*

nik: *licks for a while; opens her lips; enters his tongue fast*

miley: *gasps loudly as she feels the sudden movement*

nick: *twists and turns his tongue as he feels her gasps; knows she's enjoying it*

miley: nicky.. *moves a bit*

nick: *licks her harder*

miley: faster!

nick: *goes in and out fast*

miley: *cums a little*

nick: *licks it and goes over to kiss her mouth; traps her in the middle of his hands because he pins her on the bed*

miley: *pull her hand up a bit and goes down his pants; starts to undo them*

nick: *shakes them off as they reach his feet*

miley: *smirks while kissing him; starts to touch him through his boxers*

nick: *getting hard* miley..

miley: *smiles*

nick: stop teasing, already *pulls back*

miley: *pulls back* ok, ok.. *turns so she's on top again; takes his boxers off* well.. look who's enjoying the moment *smiles and starts to touch him*

nick: *groans*

miley: *takes it to her mouth; starts to lick the top*

nick: come on, miles..

miley: *takes it all into her mouth; bobbles her head up and down*

nick: *groans again in pleasure; puts his hand on her hair; helps her go up and down more fast*

miley: *deep throats him*

nick: *groans loudly; cums*

miley: *swallows it as fast as she can; pulls her head back; smiles* yum

nick: *smiles back; kisses her*

miley: *while kissing him* suck my boobs

nick: *kisses her down to her boobs; starts to lick her nipple and a few seconds later tales her entire boob in his mouth and start to suck it*

miley: *moans*

nick: *opens her legs with his other hand; inserts a finguer; starts to pump it inside and out*

miley: *moans loudier* nicky...!

nick: *does it harder*

miley: *cums*

nick: *takes his finguer out; puts it in her mouth*

miley: *sucks his finger; doesn't swallow it*

nick: *kisses her and swallows her cum that she passes him from mouth to mouth*

miley: *pulls back* can you fuck me now?

nick: *smiles*

miley: *smiles; lays down in her pillow*

nick: *sits in front of her vagina; slams himself inside her pussy*

miley: o my god! *starts to massage herself* nicky! harder baby.. oh god! slam yourself in me... uggh.. you're so hard, nick! *moansin and groaning really loud*

nick: *keeps getting harder; slams and pounds himself on her pussy; feels her tighten her clit* oh, miley.. you're so tight, baby!

miley: fuck! fuck! nick, i'm gonna.. *cums* cum.. keep fucking me, baby. i wanna cum again

nick: *feels her wetness in his member; does it as fast as he can*

miley: *encourange him* come on, fuck your dirty slut.. this whore wants your seed.. nicky, slam your dick into me. pound yourself in my walls like there's no tomorrow.. make my legs weak.. let me eat your cum

nick: *cums inside of her and she cums again; pulls himself out and without her noticing he slams himself in her mouth*

miley: *sucks on his cum soaked dick; moaning; swallows it all*

nick: *pulls back and kisses her*

miley: *wraps her arms around his neck* fuck my asshole, nick

nick: *pulls back*

miley: *sits with her ass in his face*

nick: *fucks her doggie-style; grabs her hanging boobs and massages them*

miley: oh.. yeah, just like that.. umm.. fuck! *moans* fuck! fuck, i'm gonna cum..

nick: *goes faster and harder; squeezes her boobs harder and kisses her butt cheek as he slams into her harder*

miley: *closes her eyes; opens her mouth in an 'o' shape from the pleasure; gasps and cums*

nick: mm.. *pulls back; throws her on the bed* wanna do the rocket?

miley: *smiles* oh, yea

nick: *sits his her belly; puts his dick in between her boobs; massages her boobs; jerks his thing* it's almost there..

miley: *widens her mouth as big as she can*

nick: *shots a load of cum into her mouth; some gets on her neck and boobs; lays on top of her and licks her neck to clean her up*

miley: *swallows his cum* mm.. *moans* nciky, why do you taste so good?

nick: cause you make me do it this good.. not any other girl *keeps licking her*

miley: *smiles to herself* i love you

nick: *pulls back from his position and kisses her; pulls back* me too *kisses her and enters her mouth*

miley: *pulls back* let's go downstairs, ok? i don't want them to think i don't want to spend new years with them

nick: *puts her finger in her tigh; moves it up and down slowly* sure *smirks*

miley: *shivers a bit; smiles; kisses him; pulls back* come on, let's go downstairs *smiles*

niley:*get dressed and go downstairs*


	43. Chapter 43

**here's the next chapter! surprise sex scene in the previous chapter? are you wet? did you like it? are you ready to read the last part of the story? just 2 more chapters! review please!**

_CHAPTER 43_

miley: i'm gonna go with the girls *goes and sits with demi and danielle*

demi: well, look.. she finnally let him pull out

miley: *blushes* demi! *sits down*

danielle: so, how was it?

miley: that obvious?

demi: oh, come on miley, everyone knows what you two were doing up there.. we could hear the sounds..

miley: WHAT?! everyone heard us?!

danielle: oh, god no! just us..

demi: we went up there when no one was looking and we heard all the moans and groans..

danielle: we stayed there for like five minutes

miley: why'd you stay ?

demi: hearing you and nick? oh my gosh, it was priceless

miley: *blushes*

demi: *acts like miley* oh my god! nicky! harder baby.. oh god! slam yourself in me... uggh.. you're so hard, nick!

miley: demi!

demi: *laughs* it's true! that's what you sound like

danielle: oh and nick was all like *does a voice like nick* oh, miley.. you're so tight, baby!

miley: you guys! stop please! it's embarrasing

danielle: sorry

demi: wait, but how did it feel?

miley: it was the best one ever.. i mean, we've been togeter for a few months but i could feel the love here.. i can't tell you what i feel

danielle: well, everyone should feel pleasure in some time in their relationship so.. no judging

miley: thank you danielle *smiles*

tish: *calls everyone to go to outside for the new year*

EVERYONE GOES

tish: ok, people so there's only one more minute for new years! *smiles; goes with billy*

demi: *goes with joe*

joe: *takes her hand and smiles*

kevin: *wraps danielle in a hug and kisses her*

noah: *next to her parents*

frankie: *next to his parents*

nick: *wraps his arms around miley; kisses the top of her head*

miley: *smiles to herself and snuggles to nick's chest*

billy: ok, everybody in 5

everyone: 4.. 3... 2.. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

DJ: *lights up a lot of fireworks*

miley: *turns around* happy new year

nick: happy new year *smiles and kisses her*

miley: *smiles through the kiss; a tear escapes from her eye*

nick: *pulls back; puts his forehead on hers* don't cry..

miley: i just get emotional o new years *laughs*

nick: *laughs a bit and kisses her nose*

joe: *pulls demi into him and kisses her*

demi: *pulls back* happy new year, joey

joe: happy new years dems *smiles and kisses her again*

danielle: *holding kevin's arms*

kevin: *kisses her neck* happy new year, baby

danielle: *smiles* happy new year, kevin *kisses him*

frankie: *goes over to someone; taps her shoulder*

noah: *turs around* oh hey frankie! happy new-

frankie: *pecks her on the lips; pulls bacl quickly; smiles and runs out quickly*

DJ: *keeps lighting up fireworks*

noah: *blushes really red; smiles to herself and hopes no one saw*

LATER; HALF HOUR LATER; EVERYONE'S BEEN TELLING EACH OTHER HAPPY NEW YEAR AND GOD BLESS AND ALL THOSE THINGS; THE'VE ALSO BEEN WATCHING THE FIREWORKS

tish: *calls everyone inside* hey, everybody? can you come in the living room one second?

everyone: *comes*

tish: we've already have had the first half hour of 2010 and i'd like to try somethong new *smiles* i've got paper and pens for everyone to write about the year that just left us and about anythin the wanted or something they need to let put of the past year, ok? this will all be secrets and then when everyone's finished we'll put them in a bag and throw them away.. that means that all the things that you don't want anyone to know, no matter if it's something good or bad, it will be gone with the year.. how does everyone like it?

demi: sounds like an amazing idea to let our minds clear out from all the things that have happened to all us this year! *smiles*

miley: i want the first paper!

tish: *hands out the papers and pens to everyone*

nick: *goes and sits with miley on the kitchen counter; writes*

noah: *goes and sits with frankie on the living room floor*

kevin: *seats in the backyard with danielle*

demi: *sits in the dinning room with joe*

A FEW MINUTES LATER;

nick: *finishes writing; crumbles up te paper like they're supposed to do*

miley: *stop writing; looks at him; raises and eyebrow* you've already finished writing?

nick: *looks at her* yeah, and you?

miley: no, i need to write a lot of stuff.. what did you write about?

nick: *smiles* i wrote about the best thin in my life and all the things we've secretly done *winks* and you?

miley: *smiles* same.. but about other things too..

nick: want me to leave so you can concentrate?

miley: no! i want to be with you! it's the first day!

nick: *kisses her forehead* well, keep writing because your times ending

miley: *smiles and goes back to writing*

LATER WHEN EVERYONE'S FINISHED WRITIN THEIR STUFF

everyone: *in the living room*

tish: *with a black bag* ok, did everyone write what they wanted to?

everyone: yes!

tish: good! *smiles* are ya'll ready to leave that behind?

everyone: yes!

tish: great! *throws her first then passes the bag to billy*

billy: *throws his and passes it to noah*

noah: *throws hers and passes it to frankie*

frankie: *throws his and passes it to denise*

denise: *throws hers and passes it to paul*

paul: *throws his and passes it to kevin*

kevin: *throws his and passes it to danielle*

danielle: *throws hers and passes it to joe*

joe: *throws his as passes it to demi*

demi: *throws hers and passes it to nick*

nick: *throws his and passes it to miley*

miley: *throws her and passes it to her mom; squeezes nick's hand; smiles at him*

nick: *squeezes and smiles back*

tish: *grabs the bag* good everyone! i'll throw this tomorrow! *smiles*

noah: can we go out and dance now?

tish: sure *smiles*

noah: *runs out with frankie; a few seconds later joe, demi, kevin and danielle follow them*

DJ: *puts 'United State Of Pop by DJ Earworm*

frankie: *starts to dance with noah*

noah: *laughs while dancing*

frankie: *starts to sing*

noah: *sings too*

frankie: *laughs*

MEANWHILE

kevin: *sits down on a seat*

danielle: *seats down next to him*

joe: *stands in front of kevin and danielle*

demi: *next to joe*

joe: *pulls demi into him; hugs her* so.. nick an miley really got it today..

kevin: totally. they were like 45 minutes up there or something like that

demi&danielle: *laughs*

joe: *whispers to demi* when are we gonna do it?

demi: *laughs; pulls away from him* shut up, joseph. it's the new year.. and it's not like we didn't do it in these past few days

danielle: ok, guys. ew!

kevin: yeah, we're right in front of you

joe: you don't know what we're talkin about

kevin: we clearly know what you're talking about

demi: change the subject, guys? please?

miley: *comes hand in hand with nick* sure, what are ya talking about? *smiles*

demi: *turns around* well, look who's here *smiles* we're not talking about anything

miley: demi, i'm not stupid. i need to know if you want to change the convo

joe: we were talking about sex

miley: oh, joy..

demi: says the girl that has it every few hours

miley: sh! *blushes* that's between us *points to nick and her*

nick: *blushes* demi's right, let's change te convo

danielle: *laughs with miley, demi, joe and kevin*

kevin: alright fine.. *looks around* those two get along good, right? *points to noah and feankie who are dancing*

miley: oh, yeah.. totally..

kevin: how did they meet? considering noah came from an orphanage.. no offence

miley: oh, it's ok. we just don't talk about it when she's here. but they met in school

nick: it was really weid, miley one day was talking to me about how she made a new friend and a few days later me and frankie came here and they were like 'what are you doing here?' and we found ot that they were friends from school

kevin: sounds like you two

miley: we weren't like that. we've known each other since our mom's tummies

joe: but you became closer in school

miley: yea, i guess *smiles and kisses nick*

_DJ: *puts 'so big' by Iyaz* _

_demi: oh my gosh, that's my favorite song, let's dance miles! *grabs her hand and pulls her out of the kiss; they start dancing* _

_miley: *laughs* _

_demi: *starts singing* now i wanna do it up, so big! _

_miley: *singing* party it up, so big _

_demi: spend it up, so big *goes and dances with joe* _

_nick: *comes*_

_niley: so the whole world knows my love for you is so big! _

_nick: my heart is, so big _

_miley: my love for you is so big _

_niley:for you, for you, for you_

_miley: *laughs and kisses him as she dances with him; puts her hands on his cheeks and smiles* _

_nick: *smiles though the kiss; pulls away afew seconds later and lifts her up; makes a circle with her in the air* _

A FEW SONGS AND A LOT OF HOURS LATER

miley: *drinking some alcohol*

nick: *taps her shoulder*

miley: *turns around* nicky!

nick: *smiles* i gotta go, miles..

miley: no! *throws her arms around his neck*

stay here

nick: you're so drunk

miley: i'm not! but seriously.. it's the first night, i wanna sleep with you

nick: i guess i can stay

miley: *smiles* seriously?

nick: *laughs* yeah, come on let's go inside before my family leaves *drags her inside where everyones leaving*

denise: *saying goodbye to tish*

miley: nick's staying! *screams*

tish: miley, are you drunk?

miley: *smiles* yeah *laughs*

tish: do you think it's a good idea that nick's stays?

miley: of course. nothing's gonna happen, it's what, 1:30am?

tish: it's 4:30 in the morning, miley

miley: *yawns* i'm so sleepy *laughs*

nick: we're just gonna sleep, i promise

denise: alright. i'll be going cause everyone's in the car. i'll see you tomorrow *leaves*

tish: *closes the door*

nick: i'm gonna take her to bed *grab miley bridal style*

tish: good idea

nick: *smiles and goes to miley's room; lays her down in the bed; kisses her forehead; takes his v-neck off and lays next to her*

miley: *falls asleep a few minutes later*

nick: *falls asleep*

**how'd you liked this ending? i loved writing it though it was really easy cause it just came to my mind and i started wrtiting. oh, and this story is supposed to be like script or something that'd why it says what every character is doing and all, just wanted to clear that up! review! **


	44. EPILOGUE

**ok so i decided to make the ending a little bit longer.. hope you like!**

CHAPTER 44

**EPILOGUE! **

IN THE MORNING

nick: *wakes up; sees miley sleeping; smiles to himself and kisses her small nose; stands up and brushes his teeth; puts his shirt on and goes downstairs*

tish: *cooking breakfast*

noah: *sitting on the seats in front of te island counter; writting on a journal*

nick: *enters the kitchen*

tish: *sees him before he can talk* morning, nick. how'd you sleep?

nick: *smiles* hey, good, thanks

noah: *looks up and smiles* is miley awake?

nick: *nods* yeah

noah: oh, ok goes back to writting*

tish: well, are you hungry? or do you want to wait for her?

noah: no, it's ok. i'm really hungry, i'll just sit by her side

tish: ok, i'll cook you up some eggs and bacon, then?

nick: *nods* thanks

tish: *serves him breakfast* here you go

nick: thanks again *smiles and sits in the counter next to noah; starts to eat*

miley: *comes down from her room; wearing some pajama pants and a tshirt; enters the kitchen* hey *yawns*

noah: morning, miles

miley: morning noie, morning mom *goes and pecks nicks cheek* morning, nick *smiles*

noa: *smiles back* morning, miles..

tish: do you want breakfast?

miley: um, sure

tish: what do you want?

miley: pancakes please

nick: *finishes eating a few minutes later; goes to put it on the sink* thanks

tish: your welcome *finishes doing miley's breakfast and gives it to her* here you go, honey

miley: *grabs it* thanks *sits on the dinning room table*

nick: *about to go with her*

tish: oh, nick?

nick: *turns around* yeah?

tish: do you mind throwing out the papers from this morning?

nick: um, sure. where are they?

tish: in the corner, next to the door. and sorry

nick: no worries *goes to the door; grabs the black bag and goes outside; a paper falls from the bag and he picks it up; about to throw it again but wants to read it* temptaion always wins, right..? *opens it and reads it*

*italic*

_Oh, wow.. what can i say? i have so many things and secrets and adventures and good ad bad memories that i want to say but also keep them to myself. This year has been amazing.. well, half of it, since august. Yeah, i know you're probably thinking why i'm saying that since we started school eirlier than usual. Well, the reason i say this is because just before a few days school started i had my first time.. with the best boy i've ever met. And that boy's name is Nicholas Jerry Jonas.. it sounds so pretty that name, i'm head over heals for him. We've been friends for ever! and i mean for ever! since before we were born, haha. It was one night where i went to have a sleepover with him in his_ _house, we started watching a movie _and i _asked him to cuddle and then we kisses and then we did it. He took my virginity away from me (and i'm really happy with that!). From that day on i've seen him in a total different way, not only as my best friend but also as my boyfriend.. but i'll talk about that later(; Anyways, when we woke up that morning everything felt weird.. i felt weird. You know, bein naked in a bed with a boy for the first time isn't really comftabe but after a few minutes he made me feel like i was home, a home i've never entered and a home i'm not gonna leave. We went to the pool hat day and did it again... INSIDE! After that i had to leave because it was time to spend time with harry, a kid that used to be my friend until he ra- wait, i'll get there in a moment. i left nick's house and went to mine to change, then i went to the park and i texted harry and he told me that he was far inside the trees so i went and he raped me! now you see why he's not my friend anymore, and i hate him with all i have! a few days later i got together with nick, even though i loved him i didn't want our friendship to end because we brake up or something but he kept insisting him and i said yes, and let me tell you.. it was the best decition i've ever made cause he's the one i love and he's the reason i live. But oh, i was getting carried away with nick! i forgot to say that in those days, noah, my stepsister.. scrath that, my sister (cause i love her) came from the orphange and now she had a good education and a good family. When school started yeah, there were some ups and downs and things like harry raping me a few times again but nick was there and after our big fight he became very protective of me and harry didn't do anything else. going quickly around those months: we had an amazing realitonship and we sneaked out from our house to have sex and show our love.. i love doing it with nick, i feel that thats wen we're most connected. But then i felt a bump on my stomach and i was having morning sickness and when i took a pregnancy test it said that it was positive but i took another one and it said it was negative so we went to the doctor and he told us that i had a mass inside my stomach and that i needed surgury. i was so scared! but nick helped me through it and i had the operation. then i didn't go to school for two weeks because i had to rest and the other one it was a free week to celebrate thanksgiving with our families. nick and i got away on a 'sex trip' as i like to call it because we spent 3 days basicly naked and it was amazing! Then, we came back and on thanksgiving day i got the pills so we don't need to worry about condoms anymore! we had a super good thanksgiving and it was so fun. the next day was my birthday, and let me tell you.. it was wild! there was a stripper pole installed in my living room, ok?! it was the best party ever. we got drunk, we grinded, i gave him a pole dance and a lap dance an then we went to my room and had sex. it was an amazing birthday. anyways, i told nick about the pills and we do it basicly every night. It was christmas eve and we celebrated it at the jonas' again because new years was gonna be on my house. it was a really nice christmas and i couldn't have asked fore anything better! nick gave me his promise that he was gonna be mine forever and i gave him mine, then he gave me a beautiful necklace that i love and appreciate every day.. i love him. on new years.. it was amazing. when he got here, i gave him a ring, a promise ring that way we can have each other even if we're appart. then we kissed and made-out. a few minutes later we went and dance and sang and have a blast. then demi and i sang our favorite song 'the time of our lives' written by ke$ha and it was super fun. a few hours later me and nick had sex on my room again and it was the best one yet! then we went and watched the new year come, i had some girl time with demi and danielle but i wanted to be with nick and i did spend a lot of time with him. i could have not asked for a better love than the one we have, i love him and i will until i die.. no, even when we're on heaven and we'll be together forever. goodbye 2009, a great year.. _

_xoxo, miley ray cyrus_

nick: *smiles; memorizes the letter and throws it way; wipes a tear; he's crying becaus ehe knows he's one lucky guy to hve miley and goes inside; goes to the kitchen and seats next to miley*

miley: what took you so long?

nick: *shrugs* nothing, i was just taking the bags out *kisses her cheek*

miley: *smiles* i love you

nick: i love you too.. more than you'll ever know *smiles*

**THE END!**

i hoped you liked this story as much as i liked writing it, i hope ya'll review and i'll be back in a few days with my valentines niley story! thanks for your support, nileyrs


End file.
